A Digimon Novel
by Ricky
Summary: Oh, no! Apocolypmon defeated the old digidestined! What happens now? We get new digidestined! P.S. Don't get freaked out by the humongous size, its broken up into lots of little chapters. P.S.S Don't get freaked out by new digidestined, they work with the
1.

Prologue  
  
My story says that when Apocolypmon turned the digidestined into data, they  
didn't come back. The digimon were able to be reborn in Primary Village, though they  
forgot there original partners, and couldn't remember digivolving. To digivolve, they had  
to go throught the training again, they couldn't digivolve at will. Like at the beginning of  
'Digimon'. The digidestitined will stay 1s, and 0s, untill somebody is able to defeat  
Apocolypmon. So the same mysterious force that picked the old digidestined, picked the  
new. These digidestined have to fight the same foes, just like the other destined. First  
Devimon, then Etemon, then Myotismon, and last, the dark masters. The new digidestined  
have the same characteristics and traits as the old, so they were given the same digivices  
and crests. They had the same symbols as the old, but the new and improved crests were  
able to make the digimon take a step further, the omega level, but I'm getting ahead of  
myself. LET THE STORY BEGIN!!!! 


	2. 

Disclaimer: I forgot on my last one. Sorry Fox Kids, Saban, and all you weird companys  
that I don't know about. Anyways, I don't own these digimon, or the ideas and all that  
stuff.  
  
Part 1  
  
"Why? Why did my parents have to send us to some dumb old camp? WHY?" Erik asked  
himself.  
  
"Calm down, its only for a week." Mike replied.   
  
As you know, Erik's parents had sent him to a rather large summer camp in south  
Minnesota. He had convinced his friend, and rival, Mike to come with. His parents also  
made his sister, Megan, come. So she brought her friend Ricky. Strangely enough, this  
also happened to be Mike's brother. They were on a bus, that took them all the way from  
Seattle, Washington.   
  
"This is so boring! Mike are we almost there?" Ricky asked his brother  
  
"Nope, about a million miles to go!" Mike teased. Of course Ricky believed him and  
started crying.  
  
"He's just kidding. See there's a sign, 'You are now entering Minnesota'! It's just a little  
while now!" the more sensible Megan said.  
  
"Exactly 27.6893 more miles." A kid about a year younger than Erik said. "Hi, my name is  
Kyle!"  
  
"Sounds like you belong more in a computer camp." said Mike.  
  
"I wanted to go to the CRFK camp in Florida, but my parents said it was too expensive,  
so they sent me here." Kyle explained  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What does CRFK stand for?" Ricky asked.  
  
"Computer Research for Kids." Kyle replied as he took out his laptop. He started typing,  
and doing computer stuff.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Ben?" Erik asked. "That's the kid in eighth grade, a year ahead of us!"  
  
"I thought we were the only people that got on at Seattle. Oh well, let's see if he knows  
who we are." Mike replied.  
  
"Hey, Ben!" Erik/Mike yelled towards the front of the bus.  
  
'Huh? is someone shouting at me' Ben thought. 'I'll turn around and look. Hmm, they  
look awfully familiar. Hey, I know them, they go to my school, I guess I'll go and sit by  
that kid with the computer.' "ACHOO!!" 'we must be getting close.' "HI, I'm Ben!" He  
said sitting down next to Kyle.  
  
The kids finally got to camp. They got all there stuff out of the bus and went to the list of  
cabins.  
  
"Hey, were all in the same cabin!" Erik yelled, checking for the other boys, cause there  
was a big line. "Cabin 3-A. Even you Ricky. Megans in 3-B. There right next to each  
other!"   
  
They got all of there stuff and went to find the cabin. As soon, as Erik saw the cabin he  
started running towards it. On the way he ran into a girl.  
  
"Oomph!"   
  
"Hi, I'm Jenifer, you can call me Jen!"  
  
"Um, hi my names Erik, sorry about that." Erik said as he helped her up.  
  
"This is Jessica." Jen said as a girl walked over to them  
  
"Hi, call me Jessie!" Jessie said rather perkily.  
  
"Hi Jessie, my names Mike, pleased to meet you!" Mike said as he ran up to her and  
grabbed her bags. "Can I carry these for ya?"   
  
"Um, sure, I'm in 3-B, so is Jen."   
  
Mike rushed her bags into a cabin, then ran back.  
  
"You can carry my bags" Jen said giving them to Erik.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey, I'm in 3-B too!" Megan piped in. "You carry my bags Ricky!"  
  
"Huh? Oh well." Ricky replied as he drug the bags to her room.  
  
An hour later all of the new digidestined kids were watching the sun set at the beach(the  
camp was on a lake).  
  
"Wow, isn't it beautiful?" Jen asked.  
  
"Sure is." Erik replied.  
  
"Hey, what's that? Ben asked Kyle.  
  
"Huh, I don't know!" Kyle exclaimed as he started typing on his computer.  
  
"That's a first!" Mike said as he looked up at the sky.  
  
"It looks like an aurora borealis!" Kyle yelled.  
  
"An auora whosamawhat?" Erik said confused.  
  
"Look, shooting stars!" Megan saw eight bright lights. They were shooting towards the  
kids.  
  
"Those aren't shooting stars!" Jessie screamed.  
  
The "shooting stars" fell out of the sky and hovered infront of the kids. Erik grabbed the  
one in front of him to look at it. The rest of the kids did the same. Then a huge  
tsunami(title wave) came and landed on them, little did they know, that they were being  
transported to the digital world.  



	3. 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. There. You happy? I hope so.  
  
Part 2  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! OOOMPH!" Erik screamed as he fell on his  
butt.  
  
"Erik?"  
  
"I'm ok." Erik said as he got up to see who asked. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
What are you?????"  
  
"I'm Koromon," Koromon explained "and I'm a digital monster!"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Digimon, for short"  
  
"Hey, Erik!"  
  
"Mike, is that you?" Erik asked "You have one too?"  
  
"Yeah, it keeps following me around!"Mike replied. "What are they?"  
  
"I already told you, I'm Tsunomon, and we are digimon!"  
  
"Um, are big red bugs normal here?" Erik asked shaking.  
  
"Not that one! Run!" Koromon replied while running. "Thats Kuwagamon! He's nasty!"  
  
"Hey, that's a tree, this is a dead end!" Mike screamed.  
  
"Follow us!"  
  
"This is one weird place. First, a weird little balls start to follow us. Then, a giant bug  
attacks us. Now, we're in a tree." Erik remarked.  
  
"AAHH!! Oh, its just you. We just saw a giant bug fly off." Ricky said with another  
monster in his hands.  
  
"Yeah, that was scary. Hey, you have 'em to! Meet Nyarumon, and Tokumon." Megan  
said.  
  
"No time for introductions, we have to find the others." Mike said as he started walking  
off.  
  
"Hey Mike, Wait for me!" Ricky yellped as he ran after Mike.  
The 4 walked around for about five minutes and came across Jessie on the ground with  
another monster.  
  
"My feet hurt...."  
  
"I can help you!" Mike said. He picked her up so she could lean on him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome!"  
  
"This is Tanemon! She says shes a dig...."  
  
"Digimon!" Tanemon finished  
  
"Right, a digimon." Jessie said.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Kyle?" Erik asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is!" Megan replied.  
  
The group ran into a the clearing were Kyle was standing.  
  
"Wow, are these all your digimon too?" Kyle asked looking up from his computer.  
  
"Yep." Erik replied.  
  
"AHHH!!! What is this thing?" Ben yelped as he ran into the clearing.  
  
"Come on Ben, I'm your buddy! I'm Bukamon!"  
  
"Is that everybody?" Mike asked.  
  
"Nope, we are missing Jen." Erik replied.  
  
"Not anymore!" Jen said as she walked through the bushes.  
  
"Well, I think we need to know the names of our new friends. I have Koromon. Erik  
began.  
  
"I have um, oh yeah, Bukamon!" Ben said, finnally realizing that they weren't going to  
hurt him.  
  
"I have Tsunomon." that was Mike.  
  
"Motimon"Izzy said"  
  
Next was Jen "Yokomon"  
  
"I have this cute little Tanemon!" Jessie said looking down at her monster pal.  
  
"And ours are Tokumon and Nyarumon." Ricky finished.  
  
"Oh, no, its that bug thing again!" Megan yelled looking up at Kawagamon getting ready  
to attack.  
  
"Let's get him everybody!" Koromon said as he jumped out in front.  
  
"Yeah." the rest of the monsters shouted.  
  
"On 3! 1, 2, 3!"Koromon yelled.  
  
"No way, you too small! Erik yelled after his new friend.  
  
"Yeah, you'll get hurt!" Jen shouted as she ran after them.  
  
"BUBBLE BLOW!!" The digimon screamed as they attacked Kuwagamon.  
  
"It's not working!" Mike yelped as he looked at the harmless attacks.  
  
"I have a weird feeling!" Bukamon said as he started to glow. They all started to glow as a  
matter of fact.  
  
"Koromon, digivolve to- Agumon!"  
  
"Tsunomon, digivolve to- Gabumon!"  
  
"Yokomon, digivolve to- Biyomon!"  
  
"Motimon, digivolve to- Tentomon!"  
  
"Tanemon, digivolve to- Palmon!"  
  
"Bukamon, digivolve to- Gomamon!"  
  
"Tokumon, Digivolve to- Patamon!"  
  
"Nyarumon, Digivolve to- Salamon!  
  
"They got bigger!" Kyle remarked.  
The digimon shouted there attacks.  
  
"Pepper Breath!" a fireball shot out of Agumon's mouth.  
  
"Blue Blaster!" blue water, ice stuff shot out of Gabumon's mouth  
  
"Spiral Twister!" green swirls formed around Biomon's beak and shot out.  
  
"Super Shocker!" electricity built up and shot out of Tentomon's back shell thing.  
  
"Poison Ivy!" Palmon's fingers/ivy things shout out and whacked Kuwagamon.  
  
"Marching Gishes!" a weird portal thing shot out fishes that slapped Kuwagamon.  
  
"Boom Bubble!" funky air shot out of Patamon's mouth.  
  
"Tail Shocker!" electricity shout out of Salamon's tail.  
  
"AHHH" Kuwagamon yelped as he fell off a cliff.  
  
"We beat him!" Erik yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
As Erik yelled, the cliff started rumbling. The rocks broke off and they all fell to there  
deaths. Or did they? Find out in the next part of THE NEW DIGIDESTINED 


	4. 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. There. You happy? I hope so.  
  
Part 3  
  
"MARCHING FISHES!" Gomamon shouted. Thousands of multicolored fish came out of  
the river below the cliff and made padding/a raft for the digidestined.  
  
"Wow, that's pretty cool, um, I guess it's Gomamon now." Ben remarked.  
  
"I'm a pretty cool dude!" Gomamon replied.  
  
The kids got off the fish and walked on to shore.  
  
"How did you do that, I mean change, into totally different monsters?" Kyle asked his  
digimon.  
  
"We used your energy to give us the strength to digivolve. The digivices helped us do  
that." Tentomon explained.  
  
"Funky you mean, we made you do that?" Erik asked.  
  
"In a word, yes." Tentomon finished.  
  
"So what do we do now?"Jen asked "we don't know where we are!"  
  
"I say we stay here and wait for someone to get us. That's what your supposed to do  
when you get lost." Ben said.  
  
"Yeah, but we fell off a cliff and were washed down stream. I don't think anybody's going  
to find us unless we go back there." Mike replied.  
  
"How are we supposed to get up that big cliff?" Erik asked. "I mean, what are we going  
to do, fly up there?  
  
"Well how are we going to get back to camp from here?" Mike asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it sure ain't that way." Erik yelled. The two of them started squabbling  
and yelling at each other.  
  
"Calm down you two. I agree with Erik, we should keep walking, and try to find some  
signs of intelligent life." Jen said.  
  
"You don't think we're intelligent?" Biomon asked.  
  
"Of course I do, but that's not what I meant." Jen replied.  
  
"Well, let's go then." Erik said.  
"Yes, we need to try and find someplace before the sun goes down." Kyle said.  
  
"I don't think we're in Kansas any more Toto. What if the sun doesn't go down in this  
place.?"Mike asked.  
  
"That phenomenon would be, well, weird." Kyle answered.  
  
"Um, I wouldn't exactly call this place normal." Jessie said.  
  
"Come on guys let's go!" Erik called as he started to walk away.  
  
"Wait for me Erik!" Megan yelled after her brother.  
  
The kids and digimon eventually walked onto a beach.  
  
"Hey, isn't this the ocean? I don't know about you guys, but I don't remember any salt  
water in Minnesota." Ben remarked.  
  
"Well that makes it final. Were not anywhere close to camp." Jen said  
  
"What's a camp Jessie?" Palmon asked.  
  
"It's a place you go to get dirty, and eat icky food, and well, just do stuff." Jessie replied.  
  
"Sounds fun!" Palmon said.  
  
"Hey, look, pay phones!" Erik yelped as he ran toward them. "Good thing I brought my  
phone card!"  
  
"We're sorry. The phone message delivery man could not get through traffic to deliver  
your message. Please hang up the phone and don't try again." the operator said.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm calling collect!" Mike said as he got to another one.  
  
"What time is it?" the operator asked  
  
"Um...."  
  
"Time to get a new watch." the operator finished, and hung up.  
  
"I'll try my change." Jen walked up to a phone.  
  
"To walk north, don't walk south." the operator said  
"Darn it." Jen yelled.  
  
"I'm hungry." Jessie complained. "Does anybody have some food."  
  
"I have the emergency pack. It was my day to carry it at camp." Ben said.   
  
"Hmm. There's about enough food in there to last 8 kids 3 days." Kyle said. "It will last 8  
kids and 8 digimon, about 3 hours.  
  
"Don't worry, we get food for ourselves!" Agumon said happily as his stomach rumbled.  
"But those crackers sure look good. GIVE EM TO ME!!"  
  
"Woh, slow down Agumon, you eat that much and the kids well only last 3 minutes!"  
Patamon remarked.  
  
"I don't care, these taste to good!"  
  
"Hey, give me some!" Erik said as he dove in and started to eat.  
  
"ROARRRRRRR!!!!!!"   
  
"Huh, what was that?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"Oh no, it's Shellmon!" Tentomon exclaimed. "He gets mad for no reason!"  
  
"ROARRRR!!!! Give me your food!" Shellmon roared.  
  
"Never, you big, dumb, snail!!" Erik yelled as he ran up to the gigantic snail.  
  
"What, how dare you call me dumb!" Shellmon grabbed Erik with his vines and tossed him  
around.   
  
"Erik!" Agumon yelled. "Pepper Breath!"  
  
"Help him you guys!" Ricky yelled at the digimon.  
  
"Spiral Twister!" Biomon shouted. "Hey it didn't work!"  
  
The rest of the digimon tried there attacks, but they wouldn't work.  
  
"We're to hungry! Agumon's the only one who ate anything!" Gomamon yelled.  
  
'I have to help Erik' Agumon thought.  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon!"  
  
"He did it again!" Kyle said as he looked at the big dinosaur fighting the big snail.  
  
"Nova Blast!" Greymon shouted as a big fireball shot out of his mouth and knocked  
Shellmon way out into the ocean. Erik fell to the ground. Greymon dedigivolved to  
Agumon.  
  
"You ok buddy?" Erik asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a little hungry." Agumon replied. Everyone laughed. 


	5. 

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, blah, blah, blah.  
  
  
  
Chap 4   
  
The digidestined walked all the way to the end of the beach. They were trying to find a  
place to sleep for the night. What they came to was.... more water. A lake.  
  
"Agumon, that was great, but I have a question." Erik said.  
  
"What's that Erik?" Agumon asked.  
  
"How come you don't stay Greymon, I mean, it's not that I don't like you like this, but  
why are you Agumon again? Erik asked.  
  
"It takes energy to digivolve Erik. I need food for energy! I'm not Supermon!" Agumon  
laughed.  
  
"Oh, I get it, it takes lot's of energy to use your special attributes, like attacking and  
digivolving." Kyle said.  
  
"Exactly!" Tentomon replied.  
  
"Hey, look over there, Monochromon are fighting!" Gabumon said about two triceratops  
looking digimon.  
  
"Hey, there charging at us!" Salamon yelled. "Look out!"  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
"Blue Blaster!"  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
"Super Shocker!"  
  
"Poison Ivy!"  
  
"Marching Fishes!"  
  
"Boom Bubble!"  
  
"Tail Shocker!"  
  
"The attacks aren't working!" Megan yelled.  
  
Suddenly one of the Monochromon dove at Megan.  
  
"NO!!" Erik dove in front of Megan and got her out of the way just in time. But the  
Monochromon decided to charge again.  
  
'I've got to do something!' Salamon thought. "Salamon, Digivolve to- Gatomon!"  
  
"She digivolved!" Megan yelped, happy to see her friend helping her out.  
  
"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon shouted as she shocked the charging Monochromon away  
from Megan.   
  
The small, yet agile digimon kept shocking the Monochromon until they were forced to  
run away. She dedigivolved and went over to Megan.   
  
"Thank you Salamon!" Megan said hugging Salamon. "Thank you to, Erik. That was very  
brave of you. YAWN!"  
  
"Come on, I think we need to find a place to sleep tonight. The little ones are getting tired.  
Jen said  
  
"I'm not tired! YAWN!" Ricky said.  
  
"Sure your not little bro." Mike commented.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Ben asked.  
  
"Looks like an RV!" Jessie answered. "Maybe we can sleep in there!"  
  
"Or maybe there's people in it." Kyle thought aloud.  
  
"Let's find out." Erik said as he walked up to the RV, opened the door and found nothing  
in it except 2 couches and a bunk bed. "Well, looks like were staying here tonight."  
  
"Somebody should keep watch tonight." Jen said. "Just in case."  
  
"I'll go first, I need to try and get my computer to work. Ever since that weird Tsunami  
hit, my computer has been malfunctioning."  
  
"Maybe a good whack will do the trick!" Erik said with his fist ready.  
  
"Yeah!" Agumon exclaimed ready to whack it.  
  
"I don't think so guys." Kyle said holding his computer away from the two.  
  
The digidestined tried to fall asleep, but the uncomfortable conditions made it almost  
impossible. As Kyle kept watch, he felt himself dozing off every now and then. He still had  
an hour before it was Erik's turn.  
  
"What's that?" Tentomon asked. Then they saw something coming out of the water.   
  
"A sea monster!" Kyle yelped.  
  
"Exactly, its Seadramon!" Tentomon yelled. "Go get the others, I'll try and get him to go  
away!"  
  
"Wake up every body!" Kyle yelled. "A digimon's attacking!"  
  
"Huh?" Erik said as he woke up. "Come on, Agumon!"  
  
"Woh, what is that thing?" Ricky asked when they all got out of the RV.  
  
"Its Seadramon!" Patamon yelled.  
  
Just then the ground started to shake. The digidestined got tossed all over the place. All of  
the sudden, Kyle got knocked into the water and was taken in a current toward the huge  
monster.  
  
"Agumon, you've got to digivolve!"  
  
"I've been trying, but I can't!"  
  
"Oh, no, Kyle!" Tentomon yelled as Seadramon found his dinner.  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to- Kabuterimon!"  
  
"He digivolved!" Mike yelled looking at the gigantic blue bug.  
  
"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon shreaked. A huge ball of electricity came out of his  
chest(kinda) and hit Seadramon. Kyle was blasted away from Seadramon and  
Kabuterimon caught him. Seadramon was blown to bits by the electro shocker.  
  
Kabuterimon flew back to the other kids, set Kyle down, and dedigivolved.  
  
"Wow, that was amazing Tentomon!" Kyle said.  
  
"Thanks, I think so too!" Tentomon laughed.  
  
What challenge next awaits the new digidestined? Stay tuned to find out!  



	6. 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
Authors note: I forgot Meramons attack so I'll just say fireball.  
  
Part 5  
  
The morning after the Seadramon incident all of the new digidestined felt better after a,  
well, not so nice sleep. Kyle was up early working on fixing his computer. For some  
reason he kept getting weird messages when he turned it on. These messages wouldn't let  
him get into any of his programs. Meanwhile the rest of the digidestined were laying  
around being lazy.  
  
"Uhhhhhh, I don't wanna leave." Jessie complained.  
  
"Come on Jessie. We gotta keep moving and try to find some intelligent life!" Jen replied.  
  
"You wanna know my theory?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Not really." Mike answered.  
  
"Sure I'll here it." Erik said.  
  
"I think it's aliens."   
  
"Your kidding." Ben said dully/sleepily.  
  
"No, and do you wanna know why?" Kyle asked  
  
"NO!" everyone shouted.  
  
"Ok, ok!" Kyle replied  
  
Erik tried to get everybody to wake up and get there butts out of there bed/couch/floor.  
But Jessie, and Ricky wouldn't wake up!   
  
"Just five more minutes mommy." Jessie said half asleep.  
  
"Come on Jessie" Mike said also half asleep, but up.  
  
"Ricky wake up!" Erik yelled onto the top bunk.  
  
"He's still asleep!" Jen remarked.  
  
"That kid will sleep through anything!" Mike commented.  
  
"Everybody yell on three." Erik said. "1,2, 3!"  
  
6 kids and 8 digimon yelled at the top of there lungs. That was barley enough to wake  
them up.  
"AAAHH!!!" Jessie and Ricky screamed as they woke up.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" the now wide awake Ricky asked.  
  
"Come on you guys lets go." Erik said.  
  
The new digidestined walked away from the RV to find some intelligent life. While they  
were walking down a long path, we see the old digidestined as data, trying to find  
something to do.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Izzy yelled at his friends, although they were 1s and 0s, they could still see  
and stuff.  
  
"What?" the VERY bored Tai asked.  
  
"Look what I got my computer to do!"  
  
"What?" the VERY bored Matt asked.  
  
"Gennai sent me a message, he said that he got new kids to be the digidestined!" Izzy  
exclaimed.  
  
"What does that have to do with your computer?" Joe asked.  
  
"Well, remember how our digimon were reborn again?" Izzy asked  
  
"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" asked Mimi.  
  
"I've gotten a signal from them and now we can watch them on my computer screen."   
  
"Wow, you mean I can see Biomon again?" asked Sora.  
  
"Yep, but the thing is....." Izzy said.  
  
"What?" asked Kari.  
  
"They don't remember us."  
  
So the old digidestined watched the new digidestined's journey.   
  
"Gabumon, do you now where we are?" Mike asked his digimon  
  
"Yes, were near the Tsunomon and Yokomon Villages, there right next to each other. We  
should go to the Tsunomon village, and then head over to the Yokomon village."  
Gabumon answered.  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Erik said. The gang walked toward where Gabumon was  
talking about.   
  
About 2 hours later Mike took out his binoculars and saw a small village. I very small  
village. The houses were about 3 feet tall!  
  
"We're almost there!" Mike said.  
  
About 20 minutes later the group got to the village. Gabumon ran into the village. When  
Mike ran after Gabumon he heard shouts and hollers in the village. They all loved  
Gabumon!  
  
"Do you have any water? I am so thirsty!" Jessie complained.  
  
"There's a fountain in the Yokomon village!" one of the Tsunomon said.  
  
"Yes, that has the best tasting water anywhere!" another one said  
  
"Let's all go to the Yokomon village!" one said.  
  
"Let's have a party!" one in the back said.  
  
"YEAH!!!" the rest yelled.  
  
So the digidestined, their digimon, and all of the Tsunomon went over to the Yokomon  
village for water and a party. Little did they know that all the water from the fountain, and  
the lake was gone! What could've made this happen?  
  
Tai shrieked "It's Meramon!"  
  
Back in the Digiworld...  
  
"How much farther is it?" Megan asked one of the Tsunomon walking err.... bouncing  
beside her. "I'm thirsty."  
  
"Not much farther now!" the Tsunomon replied.  
  
When the digidestined got to the village, they were met with a big surprise.  
  
"We have no water." One of the Yokomon said sadly.  
  
"What?" Jessie yelled. "Now what are we gonna do?"  
  
"This hasn't happened since... I don't know when!" another Yokomon said.  
  
"There goes our party." a Tsunomon said.  
  
"Maybe if we found the source of the river, we could determine what is causing the water  
stoppage." Kyle thought aloud.  
  
"I'll use my binoculars and follow the river." Mike said. It took him about five minutes but  
he found the source. "I found it, its just at the foot of that mountain, let's go!"  
  
The digidestined decided to go to the source of the river and leave their friends behind.  
They walked for about 2 hours with minor complaining.  
  
"Hey look, there it is!" Ricky relled as he saw it.  
  
"Hmmm, what's the matter with it?" Jen asked. "Do you know Kyle?"  
  
"No, nothing looks wrong."  
  
"That looks wrong!" Agumon yelled looking up the montain.  
  
"I know that guy, it's Meramon!" Gomamon yelped.  
  
"You don't wanna mess with him when he's angry!" Tentomon said.  
  
"Well if he's the cause of the water shortage, then we do!" Erik said. "Agumon, can you  
digivolve?"   
  
Agumon gritted his teeth like he was constapated.  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon! Nova Blast!"  
  
"It made him bigger!" Megan yelled looking at the two monsters.  
  
"Fire Ball!" Meramon yelled. A ball of fire came out of Meramon's hand. It knocked  
Greymon back and he dedigivolved.  
  
"Oh no, what do we do now?" Mike asked.  
  
"Attack as rookies!" Gabumon yelled.  
  
"Blue Blaster!"  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
"Boom Bubble!"  
  
"Poison Ivy!"  
  
"Super Shocker!"  
  
"Marching Fishes!"  
  
"Tail Shocker!"  
  
"Oomph!" Meramon yelled. "You'll pay for that! Fire Ball!" The fireball headed right for  
Mike.   
  
"NO!" Gabumon yelled. "Gabumon, digivolve to- Garurumon! Howling Blaster!" the fire  
ball burnt out and it didn't touch Mike. "Howling Blaster!"  
  
"Aaahh!" Meramon yelled as something black came out of his back. "Wow, where am I?"   
  
"At the base of the mountain." Jen replied. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Oh, I was having a nice nap, and then I looked up and saw a black gear ram into me, and  
I don't remember anything since!"   
  
"Hey, maybe that black gear thing was run by the aliens!" Kyle said.  
  
"No, there are no aliens." Meramon said. "Those gears are run by Devimon"  
  
Who is this Devimon? What does he want with the digidestined? What are black gears?  
Find out this and more, in following parts of THE NEW DIGIDESTINED! 


	7. 

Disclaimer: lalala. lalala. you know the drill.  
  
Authors note: Come on peoples, please! I need reviews! If you don't like my story than I  
won't write anymore!  
  
We see the Digidestined walking down a path through a forest. Erik is leading with Mike  
right behind him. Kyle is bringing up the rear trying to get his computer to work.  
Meanwhile back in um, data world...  
  
"When are we gonna get out of here?" T.K. asked. "I'm bored."  
  
"Yeah. There's nothing to do here." Mimi complained.  
  
"Calm down." Kari said. "At least we have each other."  
  
"But we don't have our digimon." Joe said. "And it's no fun when Gomamon isn't  
around."  
  
"You can watch him on my computer." Izzy, now obviously bored said. "Your right. Even  
though he's right in front of me, I still miss Tentomon."  
  
"Well let's just hope that the other digidestined can beat Apocolypmon." Sora said  
optimistically.  
  
"Hmm." Izzy thought. "Hey guys, look what I found!"  
  
"What is it Izzy?" Tai asked.  
  
"Gennai installed a program into my computer!"  
  
"What kind of program?" Matt asked.  
  
"Is it a game?" T.K. asked.  
  
"No, we can send one transmission to the new digidestined." Izzy answered.  
  
"Only one?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes, lets tell them about Leomon, tell them to try and find him!" Izzy told him.  
  
"Isn't he gone?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Devimon resurrected him to turn him evil and fight for him, but Devimon hasn't gotten to  
him yet."  
  
"Then let's send the transmission right away!" Tai said.  
  
Back in the Digiworld...  
  
"Hey look, a factory of some sort!" Meagan said as the destined got out of the forest.  
  
"I say we don't go in." Ben said.  
  
"That's a good idea"  
  
"Huh? Who said that?" Erik said looking around.  
  
"My computer did!" Kyle said looking at it. "Hey, there's someone on the screen!"  
  
Izzy appeared on the computer screen much like he did at Tai's house when he told him  
not to come back to the Digiworld. The screen was all fuzzy.  
  
"My name is Izzy. I am one of the old digidestined. Do not go in that factory. It has an  
Andromon with a black gear in it."  
  
"No it doesn't!" Ricky said shivering.  
  
"Huh, yes it does, it's a part of the plot!"  
  
"No, there is no Andromon in the factory." Jen said also shivering. "He's right there."  
  
"Digivolve Agumon!"  
  
"Agumon, Digivolve to- Greymon! Nova blast!"  
  
The nova blast didn't seem to do much good, but Greymon kept fighting. The other kids  
listened to Izzy while he fought.  
  
"Find Leomon, he will have more answers. Find him quickly. He may be inhabited by  
black gears, so be on the look out!" Izzy said as his transmission ended.  
  
"Oh, no, Greymon's in trouble!" Megan yelped  
  
"Salamon, digivolve to- Gatomon! Lighting Claw!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to- Kabuterimon! Electro Shock!"  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to- Garurumon! Howling Blaster!"  
  
The digimon tried to attack Andromon, but he was just too powerful.  
"Hahaha, you think your puny attacks can hurt me!" Andromon laughed.  
  
'I've got to do something! I know, get the leg, were the black gear is!' Gomamon  
thought.  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to- Ikkakumon! Harpoon torpedo!"  
  
Ikkumon's aim was way off and the torpedoes flew far away from where the black gear  
was.  
  
"Oh, no, Ikkakumon didn't hit him!" Ben said.  
  
"Just watch Ben!" Ikkakumon replied.  
  
The torpedoes opened up and out came smart bombs. They all came and hit Andromon in  
the leg. The black gear went flying and shattered in the air.  
  
"Ohhhh, where am I?" Andromon asked.  
  
"You were inhabited by a black gear." Kyle said.  
  
"Thank you for helping me." Andromon said. "If you ever need anything, come back here,  
and I will help you."  
  
"Thanks Andromon!" Erik yelled. "Come on gang, let's go!"  
  
All of the sudden a huge boulder in the middle of the path the blew up.  
  
"Mwahahahahaha!"  
  
"Who is that?" Mike asked.  
  
"It's Devimon!" Andromon yelled.  
  
"Your powers of deduction are amazing." Devimon said annoyed. "Hand over the children  
and you won't get hurt. Much.  
  
"Never Devimon!" Andromon shouted and used his attack on him.  
  
"ARGH!!!" Devimon yelled. "You may have stopped me for now, but I will get you!!!  
Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
So the new digidestined found a new friend, and destroyed another black gear, and got  
away from devimon. All in a days work, right?  
  
Authors note: I wrote this part during the last episode of digimon01 *sniffel*. I'm gonna  
miss those digimon! 


	8. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Authors Note: I'm really cranky. I had just written this entire part, but my computer froze  
and I have to start ALL over. Ok, I've been getting reviews, well review, that this story is  
boring. If that's the case, too bad I'm gonna write it anyway. I have fun when I write. I'm  
gonna submit it too. Because if one person reads it and likes it, I'll be happy. Also, I need  
a Vanna for "DigiGameshows Presents" So anybody willing to be Vanna, review. Now I'll  
stop blabbing and start the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After getting away from Devimon, the digidestined decided to take a brake for the day.  
Did I mention that they all had backpacks when they got sucked into the Digiworld? So  
they had swimsuits, and a few extra changes of clothes. When they found a hot springs,  
and a stream near by, they new they had to stop.  
  
"Oh, this is so nice!" Jessie remarked. "The best thing that's happened to us since we got  
here!"  
  
"Tentomon, where is here? I mean what do you call this place?" Kyle asked.  
  
"This is the...  
  
"Digiworld!" Tentomon, and the rest of the digimon finished.  
  
"Stop talking, let's just sit here and enjoy the moment!" Jen said.  
  
About an hour later, all of the digidestined were out of the water. Megan, Ricky, Jessie,  
Jen, and their respective digimon were sleeping.  
  
"Aww, so cute." Erik said about Ricky and Megan curled up together.  
  
"Yes, a Kodak moment." a voice from behind them said.  
  
"Who is that?" Mike asked.  
  
"It's Leomon!" Agumon replied.  
  
"Is he the one that the person on my computer talked about?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Yes." Gabumon replied. "And he looks nice enough."  
  
"Devimon has not found me yet, I am not evil." Leomon replied.  
  
"What do you want from us then." Mike asked.  
  
"I am here to give you information." Leomon replied. "Please wake up the others."  
  
"Wake up you sleepy heads!" Erik yelled at the sleeping kids.  
  
"I could have done that." Leomon said shaking his head.  
  
As the kids woke up Leomon tried to tell them what to do to beat Devimon.  
  
"First you have to climb Infinity Mountain, that's where Devimon lives. When you get to  
him, make sure your digimon are digivolved." Leomon said. "Wait a minute, have any of  
your digimon not digivolved?"  
  
"Patamon, Palmon, and Biyomon." Ricky answered.  
  
"I feel so left out!" Palmon said pouting.  
  
"You'll get your chance." Jessie said trying to cheer up Palmon.  
  
"When you are there, surprise him, and try and beat him fast enough before he calls on the  
black gears." Leomon said. "If you don't, he will become huge, bigger than any of the  
champion digimon now. But enough about Devimon. You are the new digidestined. Your  
mission here is to defeat all of your enemies, and bring back the old digidestined.  
  
"Like that person on my computer, um, Izzy, is he one of the old digidestined?" Kyle  
asked.  
  
"Yes. Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Sora, Tai, Matt, TK, and Kari. Those are the old digidestined."  
Leomon said. "They were defeated by Apocolypmon, and you have to defeat him. Your  
digimon will grow stronger, and digivolve further, but that isn't until later. I must go now.  
Please, defeat Devimon!" With that, Leomon ran into the forest.  
  
"Wow." Jessie said.  
  
"You got it. But I say we start walking now, so we can get to Infinity Mountain  
tomorrow." Erik said. "Anyone disagree?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go now." Jen replied.  
  
So the digidestined started walking towards the mountain. They walked for a little while,  
and then came upon a building.  
  
"I say we go in." Kyle remarked.  
  
"No way, it could be dangerous in there!" Ben said.  
  
"Come on, we need a little adventure today!" Erik said running up the opening.  
  
"I've already had enough adventure to last my whole life!" Ben remarked.  
  
Eventually, the kids that wanted to go in, beat out the ones that didn't. Inside there were  
hieroglyph writings and stuff like that.  
  
"Wow, this is amazing!" Kyle said looking around.  
  
"Yeah, let's look around, see if we can find anything." Erik said.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kyle said typing on his computer. "This whole place is  
one big labyrinth!  
  
"What's a laberinth?" Megan asked.  
  
"A maze."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hello digidestined." a voice from inside the labyrinth said.  
  
"That sounds like..." Tentomon said.  
  
"Yes, it is I, Centaurumon, ruler of this temple. I have come to destroy you. Solar Ray!"  
  
"Not if we can help it!" Gomamon said.  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to- Garurumon!"  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to- Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
The attacks just blocked out the attack, they didn't harm Centaurumon.  
  
"Solar Ray!" This one headed towards Jessie.  
  
"Oh no!" Palmon yelped. "Palmon, digivolve to- Togemon! Needle Spray!" Some needles  
took out the attack some headed for Centaurumon. Centaurumon's back especially. The  
needles shattered the black gear, and Centaurumon fell to his knees.  
  
"I don't feel so well." Centaurumon said. "You are the digidestined! You have the  
digivices!"  
  
"I guess we are, that's what we've been told at least." Mike said.  
  
"This is the temple of the digital device. Come with me." Centaurumon said as he led them  
through the labyrinth. When they got to the part of the temple with the digivice on the  
wall, the got a big surprise. They found Leomon, and Ogremon standing there. Leomon  
had a dark look in his eyes.  
  
"Centaurumon, hand the children over to me, and you will not be harmed." Leomon said  
dryly.  
  
"What is the matter with you Leomon, these are the digidestined kids!"  
  
"He knows that, we are here to destroy them." Ogremon said.  
  
"I can not let you do that. Solar Ray!"   
  
"Feast of the Beast King!" Leomon shouted.  
  
"Pummel Whack!" Ogremon yelled.  
  
"Go Agumon!"  
  
"Right! Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon!"  
  
"Salamon, digivolve to- Gatomon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to- Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Lighting Claw!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
The attacks took out the Pummel Whack, and Feast of the Beast King, but didn't hurt the  
digimon.  
  
"Huh, my digivice is glowing!" Megan said.  
  
"Mine too!" everyone else said at the same time.  
  
"Let there be light!" Erik yelled as he helled his digivice up to Leomon. Everyone else did  
the same.  
  
"ARGH!!" Leomon shrieked as he ran away with Ogremon right behind him.  
  
"Bad kitty! Go away!" Megan yelled at him.  
  
"Leomon must be under Devimon's power." Jen said sadly.  
  
"Let's get going gang, I have an idea that will get us to Infinity Mountain today!"  
  
As the screen fades away, the digidestined ride away on there champion digimon. Jen rode  
on Greymon with Erik, and Ricky and Megan rode on Kabuterimon with Kyle. The  
digidestined approach the mountain as the screen goes black. 


	9. 

Disclaimer: I own Digimon, I own the characters and the digimon, and everything about it.  
If anybody takes the time of day to sue me, I'd laugh.  
  
Authors Note: Still looking for that Vanna. If anybody wants to, email me, or review!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The kids slept that night at the bottom of the mountain. They decided they needed to be  
fresh to climb the mountain, so they didn't start climbing. They also decided to keep 2  
watchers that night, just in case Leomon came again. The next morning, they all slept in  
late. According to Kyle's computer, it was 11:30 in the morning, but they couldn't be sure  
because the Digital World was much different from theirs.  
  
"Everybody wake up!!" Patamon screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!" Everyone but Megan, who was also up screamed.  
  
"Geese, you didn't need to yell!" Mike said rubbing his head.  
  
"Yes he did, you guys wouldn't wake up!" Megan laughed.  
  
"Well, everybody up!" Erik said. "We have a long and high climb ahead of us."  
  
The digidestined started to climb the mountain. About an hour later they were all to tired  
to climb any higher. They all sat on a ledge that was about 10 yards out, so they all had  
good sitting room.   
  
"Uhhh, I'm so tired!!" Ben complained.  
  
"I suggest we eat the last of our food." Kyle remarked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry." Ricky commented.  
  
"And I'm thirsty!" Megan complained.  
  
"Ok, ok." Erik said taking out the food supply. "But we don't have any water."  
  
"Hey, there's a stream, and that's Unimon, I bet he'll share with us!" Biomon said looking  
at the small waterfall on the cliff. "Hey Unimon!"  
  
Unimon looked up at the sky and didn't like what he saw. There was a round black object  
floating towards him. No, it was more like shooting towards him.  
  
"Run!" Unimon yelled in his raspy voice. He new what this was. "AARGH!!"   
  
The gear hit Unimon at full force and knocked the sense out of him.  
  
"Come here digidestined! I won't hurt you! Much."  
  
"AAHH!" Jen yelled as Unimon veered down and hit her. He hit her so hard it knocked  
her off the cliff.  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to- Birdramon! Jen!" Birdramon dove down and caught Jen. Then  
she dropped her off on the cliff.  
  
"I got her!" Erik yelled as Jen landed on him.  
  
"Oomph!" Jen shouted as she fell on Erik.  
  
"Aye!" Erik said as he got Jen off of him.  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Argh!" The black gear came out of Unimon and shattered. "Oh, no! Have I hurt  
anyone?"  
  
"No, well maybe our feelings." Gomamon fake cried.  
  
"Oh, knock it off." Ben scolded Gomamon  
  
"Well, I must be going. I have some important buisness to attend to."  
  
"What do you have to do?" Jessie asked.  
  
Palmon whispered something into her ear and Jessie turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"Heh, bye kids!" Unimon yelled as he flew off.  
  
"What buisness was it?" Jen asked Jessie after they had been climbing some more.  
  
"He had to pee." Jessie replied  
  
Jen turned a simmilar color red. The kids kept climbing until the got to a ledge similar to  
the one they were on before.When they got there, they decided to take another brake.  
  
Back in the data world.....  
  
"This is the part where Leomon, and Ogremon come." Joe said looking at the screen.  
  
"I wonder when Patamon gets ta digivolve again." TK thought aloud.  
  
"Well, the fight with Devimon shouldn't be to far away." Izzy replied  
  
Back in the Digiworld.....  
  
"You get them on that side and you on the other." Devimon commanded his servants.  
  
"Feast of the Beast King!" Leomon shouted as he shot his attack at the kids.  
  
"AAAH!!" Jessie yelped.  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to-Greymon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to-Birdramon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to-Kabuterimon!"  
  
The digimon blocked the attacks, but resisted moving to the offensive. Even though  
Leomon was under Devimon's control he was still their friend.  
  
"Pummel Whack!"  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to-Garurumon!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to-Togemon!"  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to-Ikkakumon!"  
  
These digimon blocked the attack, but had no problem moving to the offense. Ogremon,  
unlike Leomon, wasn't there friend.  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"ARGH!!" Ogremon yelled as he fell down the cliff. 'Why do I always get myself into  
these kind of things. It was nice being on the digidestined side when they defeated the dark  
masters for the first time.'  
  
"Hmm, they have learned about teamwork. I know why the Patamon hasn't digivolved  
this time though. Instead of splitting them up one by one, I will transport them down to  
primary village and destroy all of them together. This will be a lot different. Because this  
time, I will win.MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Devimon laughed.  
  
"Leave or we will be forced to make you leave Leomon." Greymon commanded.  
  
"Heh heh, you wish you pathetic excuse for a digimon!" Leomon mocked. "Feast of the  
Beast King!"  
  
"Nova Blast!" Greymon shouted, the attack went through Leomon's and hit Leomon,  
knocking him off the cliff.  
  
The digimon dedigivolved.  
  
"Pathetic excuse my butt!" Agumon said puffing out his chest to make himself look  
bigger.  
  
"Hahahahah!" Erik laughed. "Oh, Agumon."  
  
"Digidestined!" Devimon yelled. The kids looked up at him, he was standing err... floating  
above them. "You are the digidestined. Destined to lose to me. Darkness hand!"  
  
With that the digimon were reverted back to there in-training forms and they and the  
digidestined were tossed down to primary village. What happened to Devimon to make  
him learn a new attack? Are the digidestined ok? How many men were there on the grassy  
knole? Why aren't hamburgers made out of ham? Find out answers to well, some of them  
on the next part of Digimon, the New Digidestined.  
  
Note: I don't really own digimon. 


	10. 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. If I did I would sue all of you because your writing  
about my property. Just kidding! :-)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The kids  
screamed as they were thrown down the mountain.  
  
Elecmon looked up as he saw kids flying down out of the sky. He knew people didn't fly.  
"Super Thunder Strike!" he yelled as he knocked one of those big feather block things  
under the kids.  
  
"Oomph!" the kids fell on the block and bounced down to the ground.  
  
"Ahh, you must be the new digidestined."Elecmon said as he walked up to them.  
  
"That must be an enemy!" Koromon yelled.  
  
"Yeah, let's get him!" Tsunomon screamed  
  
"Koromon, digivolve to- Agumon!"  
  
"Tsunomon, digivolve to- Gabumon!"  
  
"Bukamon, digivolve to- Gomamon!"  
  
"Hey you guys, don't attack!" Yokomon shouted at them.  
  
"Yeah, he saved us!" Tanemon yelled at them.  
  
"Oh, all right." Agumon replied.  
  
"Hmm, why do I have this sudden urge to play tug-of-war?" Tokumon asked himself.  
  
"I think I know why." Elecmon replied. "A long time ago we played."  
  
"We did?" Tokumon was surprised.  
  
"Yes, and you beat me." Elecmon asnwered. "Do you want a rematch?"  
  
"All right!" Erik yelled. "Let's have a tournament!"  
  
"Let's digivolve!" Tokumon squealed.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Yokomon, digivolve to- Biyomon!"  
  
"Motimon, digivolve to- Tentomon!"  
  
"Tanemon, digivolve to- Palmon!"  
  
"Tokumon, digivolve to- Patamon!"  
  
"Nyaromon, digivolve to- Salamon!"  
  
  
"Wait a minute, I can't play, I don't have anything to hold the rope with." Biyomon said  
glumly.  
  
"Uh, what about your beak?"Jen asked.  
  
"It would snap the rope!" Biyomon replied. "And besides, there's 9 digimon, and only 8  
can play to make it even.  
  
"Ok, well let's get started."  
  
First round:  
Elecmon vs. Patamon  
Agumon vs. Gabumon  
Tentomon vs. Gomamon  
Palmon vs. Salamon  
  
"Ready, GO!" Ricky shouted. All 8 digimon started tugging. Let's zoom in on Elecmon  
and Patamon.  
  
Elecmon had the advantage since he was bigger, but Patamon wouldn't let go. Finally  
Patamon summed up all his strength with one last tug. It sent Elecmon flying.  
  
"Oomph!" Elecmon tumbled across the ground and came to a stop.   
  
"YAY I won!" Patamon screamed with hapiness.  
  
"He beat me again. Oh well, I'll beat you next time Patamon."  
  
"There won't be a next time."  
  
"Huh? who said that?" Jessie asked as she looked all around her.  
  
"I know that voice, it's Devimon!" Mike said as he looked up. Sure enough there was  
Devimon.  
  
"Digidestined, you have been to much of a bother to me. You've destroyed my precious  
black gears. Now I will kill you." Devimon started laughing as he prepared himself.  
  
"Not if we can help it!" Ogremon yelled from behind. "Pummel Whack!"  
  
"Feast of the Beast King!"  
  
"What?" Devimon turned around and was hit in the stomach by the two attacks.  
  
"Let's get him!" Agumon yelled.   
  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to- Garurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to- Birdramon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to- Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to- Togemon!  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to- Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Salamon, digivolve to- Gatomon!"  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to......"  
  
Everyone stared at Patamon as he was about to digivolve.  
  
"I can't do it." He said as he started crying.  
  
"It's ok." Ricky picked up his little digimon.  
  
"Attack!" Erik yelled pointing at Devimon. Nine champion digimon ran, or flew towards  
Devimon. Devimon just smiled.  
  
"BLACK GEARS!" Devimon shreaked. Suddenly hundreds of black gears shot towards  
Devimon. Devimon grew and grew and grew until he was 100 feet tall.  
  
"Now I will start by destroying the small one." Devimon said as he started going towards  
Ricky.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" Mike dove at Ricky and covered him.  
  
"What can I do?" Patamon asked himself. "Wha?" Devimons hand flew at him.  
  
"DIE!!" Devimon shreaked.  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to- Angemon! Hand of Fate!"  
  
The hand Devimon was reaching towards Angemon with suddenly fell out of it's socket  
  
"That was for Ricky." Angemon said. Then he used his attack again. Devimon's other are  
fell off. "That was for Mike." Again the same thing happened. Except this time a leg came  
off. "That was for Me." Yet another Hand of Fate. Devimon's other leg fell off. "That was  
for the digidestined." By this time Devimon was almost dead. He didn't know what to do.  
But Angemon did. "Hand of Fate!" Devimon's head was knocked off. "And that was for  
ruining our game of tug-of-war." Angemon dedigivolved back to Tokumon.  
  
Ricky ran towards Tokumon. "Wow Tokumon! That was amazing!"   
  
"The little guy sure had it in him!" Kyle said looking down at Tokumon.  
  
"All in a day's work!" Tokumon laughed.  
  
In the dataworld....  
  
"He get's cooler and cooler everytime he does it!" T.K laughed  
  
So the New digidestined finally beat Devimon. What is their next challenge? Stay tuned to  
Digimon, the New Digidestined! 


	11. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Hmmm... that was a little too easy.  
  
Author's note: Ok, here's the deal people. Reviews are an author's fuel. If I get enough  
reviews, I will write a story every day I am home until school starts. You with me people?  
Ok, on with the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I can't believe we beat Devimon!" Jessie screamed.  
  
"I can." Ricky said carrying Tokumon.  
  
"Yeah, with me on our team, we can beat anybody!" Tokumon laughed.  
  
"Yeah!" Megan finished.  
  
Ogremon and Leomon were walking with the digidestined. Ogremon decided that he was  
going to stop being a virus digimon. It was going to be hard, but he would do it. They  
didn't know what was going to happen next. They had an idea, but they didn't know  
exactly. Suddenly a hologram popped up. A short man type thing was in it.  
  
"Hello, my name is Gennai."  
  
"Are you friend, or foe?" Erik asked with his fist up.  
  
"He is a friend." Leomon replied.  
  
"Hello Leomon. Yes I am a friend. You might even call me a mentor. I need you to travel  
to a contenent far away from File Island. That is where I live. My land is in trouble. Many  
evil digimon have run a muck." Gennai explained.  
  
"Can we trust you" Mike asked.  
  
"Don't be so skeptical my boy." Gennai laughed.  
  
"Yes, we will have a big feast so your digimon will have enough energy to digivolve the  
entire way to the contenent." Ogremon said.  
  
"I will meet you there and give you tags." Gennai said.  
  
"Uh, what are tags?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm a bit forgetful. Did I mention that the digimon can digivolve to another level?"   
  
"WHAT?" All of the digimon and digidestined screamed.  
  
"Yes. I will give you tags. You put crests in the tags, and you get a reaction. You'll learn  
more about it when you get to Server." Gennai explained.  
  
"So let's get on with the feast already! "Agumon yelled. "I'm hungry!"  
  
In the Data World...  
  
"Hey, no fare! How come we didn't get a feast?" Tai asked.  
  
"Life isn't fair." Joe said.  
  
"Why do you always have to be so negative?" Matt asked.  
  
"This place is really getting to us." Sora remarked.  
  
"Let's just hope they do this a little faster than we did." Mimi said.  
  
In the DigiWorld...  
  
"We finally get our party!" One of the Tsunomon yelled.  
  
There were about 100 Tsunomon, 100 Yokomon, Elecmon, Unimon, Leomon, Ogremon,  
Centaurumon, Meramon, Andromon, and all of the digidestined were sitting around a  
table. There was all kinds of food everywhere. The digimon and kids basically all piged  
out. No food was left when they were done. It was basically Thanksgiving x10. Then they  
all walked down to the ocean shore.   
  
"Go Straight. Here is a compass." Leomon said as he handed Erik a compass. "Keep  
going East until you get to land."  
  
"That is a can do." Erik replied. "Ready guys?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to-Birdramon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to- Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to- Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Well let's get going gang!" Erik yelled.  
  
The digidestined and there digimon said there goodbyes to the other digimon. Erik got on  
one of Birdramon's legs. Agumon dedigivolved so he would be easier to carry. Jen was on  
Birdramon's other leg. Mike, Tsunomon, Ben, Jessie, and Tanemon were on Ikkakumon's  
back. Kyle, Tokumon, Ricky, Megan, and Salamon were on Kabuterimon. They flew over  
the ocean. The camera zooms out as they fly, or swim away. 


	12. 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. If I did, I wouldn't waste my time posting up my stories.  
I would put them on TV!!!  
  
Author's Note: If everybody reviews, I will write two stories everyday I'm home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So let's get this straight. First, all of the digidestined went to summer camp. Then they got  
sucked into the digiworld. Next they met there digimon friends, and fought off a bunch of  
bad guys. Including Devimon. Angemon beat him. So then they get to go to a new place  
called Server. And that's where we left them off. So let's join them as they are just seeing  
land.  
  
"Woohoo! We're finally here!" Erik yelled.  
  
"Uhhhh, I feel sick." A very green Ben remarked.  
  
Meanwhile, under the water.....   
  
"Divermon, attack!!!" one of the Divermon yelled. They all used there attack. There were  
only three of them so they all harpooned the champion digimon.   
  
"AAHHHH!" The digimon yelled. Then they de digivolved back to there in-training forms.  
  
"SWIM!" Bukamon yelled.  
  
"We can't, we have no arms!" Koromon screamed.  
  
At land....  
  
"Hmm, I didn't know that this thing was also a boat." Gennai said looking at his robot  
thingy suit. "Well, I'll go see if I can find the digidestined." So Gennai hopped in his boat  
and surfed out to the water.  
  
In the water....  
  
"Divermon, attack again!!"  
  
But that didn't work, because missles had already blown up the other two divermon. 2  
seconds later, he was blown up too.  
  
"Everybody, into the robot." Gennai said as all of the kids were already clinging on to it.  
  
So, the digidestined got into the robot mon thing,(I forgot the name. Please forgive me!)  
and Gennai took them back to land. When they were at shore, they all got off and puked.  
All of them. Even the digimon.  
  
"Hmmm. That is disgusting." Gennai said.   
  
"You gotta do what you gotta do." Erik said, still a little green in his face.  
  
Then Gennai took out a golden box. He opened it and 8 tags appeared. "These are your  
tags. When you find your crests, your digimon will be able to digivolve to the next level.  
This is called the ultimate level. But don't make them digivolve without the crest reacting.  
If you do, the results could be fatal. Well, I fave to go. Hey, look over there, a um,  
airplane!"  
  
"Huh?" The digidestined turned around. There was nothing there, but when they turned  
back, Gennai was gone.  
  
"Hmm, first aliens, now leprachans." Kyle said shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah, but what are you gonna do?" Mike replied.  
  
"Well gang, let's head off!"Erik said  
  
So the digidestined started walking. After they got out of the water, the compass went  
berserk so they just tossed it. No use carrying extra weight.   
  
2 hours later....  
  
"Ohhhh, it's so hot!" Jessie complained.  
  
"Hey, I smell other koromon!" Koromon yelled.   
  
"So do I!" Tsunomon said.  
  
"There not too far!" Yokomon screamed with delight.   
  
"FOOD!!!" Bukamon yelled.  
  
The digidestined walked/ran for another 20 minutes. They were hungry. When they  
arrived at the Koromon village they got a surprise. It wasn't Koromon, it was Pagumon.  
  
"Hey, Pagumon are virus digimon!" Motimon yelled.  
  
"Let's get 'em!" Tsunomon complied.  
  
"Koromon, digivolve to- Agumon!"  
  
"Tsunomon, digivolve to- Gabumon!"  
  
"Yokomon, digivolve to- Biyomon!"  
  
"Motimon, digivolve to- Tentomon!"  
  
"Tanemon, digivolve to- Palmon!"  
  
"Bukamon, digivolve to- Gomamon!"  
  
"Tokumon, digivolve to- Patamon!"  
  
"No, wait! Don't harm us!" One of the pagumon yelled.  
  
"Yes, we want to help you!" another said.  
  
"Huh?" Agumon said. Some how he didn't trust them.   
  
"Yes, we will give you food!"  
  
"And water!"  
  
"Well, if that's the case, I'm all for you guys!" Jessie said as she ran towards them. "Do  
you have any bubble bath?"  
  
"Oh yes, fallow us!"  
  
The digidestined fallowed the pagumon into a big hut. There were 8 rooms. They each  
went into one.  
  
"It is almost night time. There is a bath and bed, food and water in the each of the rooms."  
  
Later that night...  
  
"Hehehehe, we shall get the Gazimon now. They can take the digimon away from the kids.  
Then they can't digivolve!" The Pagumon laughed.  
  
The Pagumon left the village and got there digievolutions, the Gazimon, to help them tie  
up the digimon and drag them to the place under the water fall. There were sleeping pills  
in the food so the digimon didn't wake up. They were all locked up with the Koromon.  
Agumon's suspicions were right. Both of them. That WAS the Koromon Village, and the  
Pagumon are virus digimon.   
  
The next morning...  
  
"Uhh, I feel sick.!" All of the digidestined said simultaneously.  
  
"Hey, were's Patamon?" Ricky asked no one in partiular.  
  
All of the digidestined ran out of the hut and looked for there digimon. They couldn't  
even find the pagumon. Suddenly all of the pagumon came running, err, bouncing towards  
the kids.  
  
"We couldn't find your digimon anywhere!" The pagumon lied.  
  
"Huh? How did you know our digimon were gone?" Megan asked.  
  
"Unless you went into our room!" Jessie screamed.  
  
"Come on guys, run!" Erik yelled.  
  
The kids kept running and running, and the pagumon kept chasing, and chasing. Then  
they came to a dead end because of a river. There was a water fall right by it.   
  
"Hey, my digivice is reacting!" Erik yelled.  
  
"Hey, I'm digivolving!" Agumon yelled from inside the cave.  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon!"  
  
Agumon digivolved and his cage shattered. He didn't know why he digivolved, but he  
knew Erik was close. He stood under the waterfall and saw the kids. What he saw next, he  
didn't like. There was a monochromon pulling a big tank type of thing. What got out of  
the tank he liked even less.  
  
"Get behind me kids! Nova Blast!" The ball of fire hit the monkey like figure that came  
out of tank.  
  
"Hey now, what was that for?" The monkey creature asked. "My name is Etemon, and  
I'm the king of Server. And the king of Rock and Roll!  
  
"Everyone, digivolve!" Greymon yelled  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to- Garurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to- Birdramon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to- Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to- Togemon!"  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to- Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Salamon, digivolve to- Gatomon!"  
  
"Uh, uh, no digimon is gonna beat me today!" Etemon laughed. "Dark Network Concert  
Crash!"  
  
All of the digimon dedigivoled, and rocks fell over the entrance of the cave.  
  
"Oh, no! What do we do?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Come with us!" one of the Koromon said. "A while ago, a great person named Tai came  
and got a crest from the end of this cave. We have used it to get to a forest at the end ever  
since."  
  
When the digimon and kids got there, they were met with a surprise.  
  
"It's back!" one of the Koromon cried.  
  
"Look it's glowing!" Kyle said as the stone glowed and shrunk. It shrunk into a crest.  
Then it inserted itself into Erik's Tag.  
  
"Woh, cool! I got a crest!" Erik yelped.   
  
"Wow, look!" Jen said pointing out to a magnificent forest right out in front of them.  
  
"It's amazing!" Megan said.  
  
So the digidestined met their newest enemy, freed the Koromon, and defeated the  
Pagumon. All in a days work!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: The more you review, the more I write. Get it? 


	13. 

Disclaimer: I dont' own digimon.  
  
Authors note: Hmmmm.... bribing you didn't work. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO TO  
MAKE YOU PEOPLE REVIEW??????  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The digidestined walked through the forest in about an hour. It was a lot smaller than it  
looked. What they came upon next was a desert. Sand, sand, and more sand.  
  
"Hot. So hot." Erik dragged himself along.  
  
"Need. Water." Jessie complained.  
  
"Need. Food." Jen complained.  
  
'Huh?' Kyle rubbed his eyes and took a closer look. "Does anybody else see that lake?"  
  
Mike looked around, but saw no lake. "No."  
  
"I wish I saw a lake." Ricky said.  
  
"I swear I can see it!" Kyle said as he started running.  
  
"You shouldn't swear!" Megan yelled at Ricky, who was now a away from the rest of the  
kids.  
  
"It is a lake!" Tentomon yelled. He was right behind Kyle.  
  
"I can't believe we couldn't see that!" Erik ran up up to the lake.  
  
"It's not fresh water, but we can still take a swim!" Gomamon said as he jumped in.  
  
"Yahoo!" Ricky jumped in.  
  
3 hours later the kids got out of the water. They all still had their clothes on. It was a sight  
to see. 8 kids with drenched clothes walking through the desert. With 8 wet digimon right  
beside them.  
  
"That was fun!" Megan remarked as they were walking.   
  
"Oh, no! Another mirage!" Jessie said as she looked up at a building that had just  
appeared.  
  
"Another?" Kyle asked. "We've haven't had any."  
  
"The lake!" Jessie replied. "Oh right, that wasn't a mirage!"  
  
"Aye." Kyle said shaking his head.  
  
"It looks like the roman coloseum!" Erik said as got a closer look. "Let's go!"  
  
The kids walked up to the huge building. What they saw was weird. It had a huge carving  
of a symbol on a rock.   
  
"It's a crest, I just know it!" Mike said as he ran his hands over it. All of the sudden his  
crest started glowing.   
  
"It's just like my crest!" Erik said.   
  
The crest got smaller and inserted itself in Mike's tag. "Alright! I got a crest!"  
  
The kids walked into the stadium and looked around.  
  
"Hey, a soccer ball! Jen said as she ran up and kicked it. It went up and hit her on the  
head, and she fell on her butt. Oh, well. I never was any good at soccer."  
  
"Hello digilosers!" Etemon yelled.  
  
"Huh? It's Etemon!" Ben saw a huge TV on the top of the stadium.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't make it here in person, but I have 2, yes 2, announcements to make!"  
Etemon screamed.  
  
"What would that be?" Erik asked looking at the screen.  
  
"Shut up, I'm getting to it." Etemon yelled at Erik. "My first announcement is that I,  
Etemon, have realized I am not powerful enough to beat you alone. I know that that is  
very, very hard to believe, but it is true. So now here is my new partner, DATAMON!"  
  
"Hello digidestined." Datamon screeched. "Last time I fought the digidestined I was also  
against Etemon.That was my mistake. If we are together, we will defeat you easily."  
  
"Uh, huh! Now my second announcement is I have some friends for you to meet!"  
Etemon laughed as he said this.  
  
With that, 7 champion digimon were let lose into the arena. Greymon, Garurumon,  
Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, and Gatomon.  
  
"Uh, guys, I think you should digivolve!" Erik yelped.  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to- Garurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to- Birdramon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to- Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to- Togemon!"  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to- Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Salamon, digivolve to- Gatomon!"  
  
The champion digimon fought untill they could fight no more. Unfortunately for the  
digidestined, their digimon had not eaten in a long time. Besides Agumon and Gabumon  
eating berries off a weird bush they found, none of the digimon had or kids had had any  
thing to eat for a whole 24 hours.  
  
"GREYMON!!!" Erik yelled. "You have to digivolve!"  
  
"You too Gabumon!!!" Mike yelled.  
  
"Let's finish them off!" the evil greymon commanded.  
  
"No!" Mike and Erik shouted. They both went up to the evil digimon and kicked. The  
digimon didn't like that, so instead of them attacking the digimon, they attacked the kids.  
  
"NOOO!!" Jessie and Jen yelped.  
  
"Greymon, digivolve to- SkullGreymon!"  
  
"Garurumon, digivolve to- DarkGarurumon!"  
  
A greymon made out of bones, and a pitch black garurumon that was 3 times bigger than  
the original Garurumon appeared in there place.  
  
"Woh." Erik said as he looked up at the 2 gigantic digimon.  
  
The two digimon completely destroyed the other digimon. Then they went for the good  
digimon. But they didn't have enough energy and they dedigivolved back to their  
in-training.  
  
"Oh, my head...." Tsunomon.  
  
"I don't feel to good." Koromon mumbled.  
  
"Are you ok?" Erik ran up to Koromon, and Mike ran to Tsunomon.  
  
"I think so." Koromon replied.  
  
"I think we've all learned a lesson." Jen remarked.  
  
"Yeah, never let a good digi go bad!" Ricky laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Like on that commercial, don't let a good mouth go bad! Get it? Didn't think so. Anyway,  
Now is the time to review. Remember, Review=Fuel! 


	14. 

Disclaimer: I don't even feel like it.  
  
Authors Note: No matter how many bad things are going on in my life, I still feel good.  
Maybe because it's three in the moring and I'm on a sugar high......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So the digidestined escaped the evil champion digimon. Only to find that there digimon are  
seriously screwed up and they now have two, I repeat TWO enemys. Things are not  
looking bright for the digidestined.  
  
"Your tellin me." Ricky yelled at the sky.  
  
All of the sudden it started raining.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Jessie yelled up to the sky.  
  
Stop talking to me, I'm the author!  
  
"A stupid author." Erik replied.  
  
WHY YOU LITTLE....... never mind, this isn't one of those stories. So the digidestined  
walked along the desert where IT ALMOST NEVER RAINS!  
  
"Hmph." Jen said.  
  
Ok, there all a little cranky. Ill just shut up while we see a low flying airplane coming.  
  
"Wha? Why is there an airplane?" Megan asked looking at the airplane.  
  
"Well, it's rather big, and it looks like its landing. Maybe we can board!" Kyle remarked.  
  
"Yeah, get out of this rain!" Ben looked happy.  
  
The plane stopped and some weird green spotted creatures came out.  
  
"There Numemon, they are always together, lots of em. But they can be dangerous."  
Koromon explained. "So let's digivolve!"  
  
"Kormon, digivolve to- Agumon!"  
  
"Tsunomon, digivolve to- Gabumon!"  
  
"Ewwwww!!!" Jessie screamed.  
  
"I think there cute!" Megan replied to Jessie's scream. "In a disgusting sort of way."  
  
"Thank you! For being so nice to us, we invite you and your friends on our plane!" The  
numemon told Megan.  
  
"Thank you!" All of the digidestined yelled as they borded on to the plane.  
  
"AWAY from the rain...." Erik yelled.  
  
Hey.....  
  
"This is a different kind of airplane, instead of seats, we have rooms!" One of the  
numemon said.  
  
"Like on a boat!" Another said.  
  
"But in the air!" Another one laughed.  
  
"Come, I'll take one of you to meet our pilot while the rest of you are put into your  
rooms. I'll take you there 1 by 1." The numemon said as he grabbed Erik's foot and  
dragged him.  
  
"I'm right behind ya buddy!" Agumon yelled at Erik.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"The old digidestined destroyed my boat, so I'll destroy the new digidestined to get them  
back! CAWHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"Uh, hello?" Erik opened the door to the place where the pilot sits.  
  
"Walk right over here!"  
  
"No, Erik don't, that's Cockatrimon!" Agumon shreaked.  
  
"PETRIFIRE!" Cockatorimon yelled. Erik, and Agumon were both turned into stone.  
"Send in the next digidestined!"  
  
In the rooms....  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh....." Jen moaned. "I don't feel so good."  
  
"Will she be ok?" Megan asked Jessie.  
  
"I think so." Jessie replied. "Maybe we should get Kyle in here, he's smart! Or maybe Ben.  
He still has the medical bag. Or maybe Mike. Just because he's cute."  
  
"Send them all in." Jen replied to Jessie. "Bring Erik too."  
  
Jessie went and got the boys from the next room. Well, two of them. The numemon just  
took Mike and Gabumon to the pilot's area, and Erik still hadn't come back.  
  
"It's just the flu, she'll be over it pretty soon. This tylenol should help."  
  
Back with Mike...  
  
"I have a funny feeling Gabumon."  
  
"I do too Mike."  
  
"Right in this door." One of the numemon said.  
  
"PETRIFIRE!"  
  
Soon all of the digidestined had been turned to rock, or petrified. All except Jen, who was  
just starting to feel better.   
  
"None of our friends have come back yet Biyomon."Jen remarked. "I think you should  
digvolve."  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to- Birdramon!"  
  
"Good thing this is a really big plane." Jen laughed. "Let's sneak in."  
  
Jen and Birdramon sneaked (as well as a 25 foot bird can sneak) into the pilot's room.  
  
"Huh, our friends! There stone!" Get 'em Birdramon!"   
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"AAUGH!!!" Cockatrimon yelled. "I'll get you for that! Petrifire!"  
  
Cockatrimon's attack missed and hit the rock digidestined. The new digidestined were  
now back to normal.  
  
"Tenotmon, digivolve to- Kabuterimon! Electroshocker!"  
  
Cockatrimon was pretty fried. The digidestined then planned to make their escape. Half of  
them were on Birdramon, and half on Kabuterimon. They flew down to the ground and  
watched the plane fly off into the distance.   
  
"Who, that was a different experience. I've never been in a rock group before!" Erik  
laughed.  
  
About an hour later they heard a noise that sounded like a plane. Suddenly Cockatrimon's  
airplane was in veiw. He was heading straight for them! But then something else came  
flying from the other direction. It was a bird! But it was rock. It was a spectacular sight to  
see the two colide.  
  
"Wow, I haven't seen fireworks in a long time!" Ricky remarked.  
  
"All of the sudden, a big rock flew down from the colision and landed in the sand. The  
digidestined walked up to it, and it started glowing. The rock had a carving of a heart on  
it. Jen's tag started to glow too.  
  
"It must be my crest!" Jen said happilly.  
  
So the digidestined got through another adventure alive. They do that a lot, no? 


	15. 

Disclaimer: These are getting boring. So I'll just do it for now until I feel like doing it  
again. I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!! IT BELONGS TO OTHER PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kinda stupid, but to the point.  
  
Authors note: Lalalalalalala..... Huh? I dunno.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The digidestined had just gotten done with a day of hiking. They were in the middle of the  
the desert, and luckily they found a GIGANTIC cactus! Ther got some shade until the  
night hours when it was cooler.  
  
"Hey, my crest is glowing!" Jessie yelped.  
  
"This is no ordinary cactus! It looks just like Togemon!" Kyle replied looking at the  
cactus.  
  
All of the sudden the top burst into a flower, and Jessie's crest came out.   
  
"It's so pretty!" Megan said looking up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Even more pretty than I remember." Mimi said drerily.  
  
"If piximon wouldn't have been beaten by the dark masters, he would be there to train  
them." Erik remarked.  
  
"And have them clean his mansion!" T.K. laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That night the digidestined slept without a person to watch for the first time since they got  
to the digiworld. They were all so happy and content, that they figured that they didn't  
need too. That was a mistake. Datamon crawled along the sand so he wouldn't wake the  
digidestined. He was making his way toward the digidestined when he heard something.  
  
"Pixibomb Search and Destroy!"  
  
"AAAHHH!!! Datamon teleported away just in time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Huh? It's Piximon!" Matt yelled at his friends who were sleeping.  
  
"Wha?" Tai was still half asleep.  
  
"Hey, he's back!" Joe was looking at the screen.  
  
"It's not the original Piximon, it must be his son!" Izzy said. "Or maybe his daughter."  
  
"You never really can tell with digimon." Sora said shaking her head.  
  
"Huh? What was that?" Erik jerked up.  
  
"Hello, my name is Piximon. Please bring your things and come with me."   
  
The kids got up and got into a huddle.  
  
"Should we go?"  
  
"I think so!"  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"What if it's a good digimon?"  
  
"What if it's bad?"  
  
"It's Piximon, he's a good digimon, all though I heard he died...."  
  
"COME ON!!!!" Piximon yelled at the kids.  
  
"Let's go!" The kids followed Piximon 'Jr.' to a well.  
  
"Hey, my tag is glowing!" Kyle yelped.  
  
"Mine too!" Ben replied. "There in the well!"  
  
Biyomon and Tentomon grabbed Ben and Kyle's tags and flew down into the well. When  
they came back up, they had crests in them.  
  
"All right, two more ultimate digimon!" Ricky yelled.  
  
"Not yet, you have to get the tags to react!" Piximon replied. "I watched you when  
Garurumon and Greymon digivolved. You two need training, the digimon aren't being  
taken care of properly. That's what I am going to teach you too do, yep yep."  
  
"You mean, we're bad parents?" Megan said.  
  
"We're not there parents." Erik playfully thwacked Megan over the head.  
  
"Come with me!" Piximon flew by the well and dissapeared into thin air!  
  
"Uh, let's go." First Kyle walked through. He dissapeared too.The rest of the digidestined  
and digimon followed.  
  
"Weird...." Ben was freaked.  
  
"Come with me!" Piximon walked up to a huge thing of steps. On top there was a  
mansion. "Food, water and rest you will get when you reach the top."  
  
"We need rest. It hast to be 2 in the morning, and you expect us to scale that mountain?"  
Jessie was mad.  
  
"Yep yep!" With that piximon flew all the way up. "Oh yes, NO FLYING" Piximon  
yelled.  
  
"Aohhhhh..." Tentomon, Biyomon, and Patamon cried.  
  
The digidestined climbed all the way up to the top. (Kids carying digimon half the way.)  
The kids were literally beat when they got up.   
  
"Uhh, I'm not afraid of hights..." Ben stated. "I'm afraid of falling from hights." He  
looked over the cliff. "AAIIEEEEEEEEEE!!" He jumped and landed in Megan's hands.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Megan dropped Ben.  
  
"Ok. Now go to sleep. In the morning you will have a BIG breakfast, compliments of  
Cookimon."  
  
The kids all got a goodnight sleep on nice comfy beds in the morning, they woke up and  
got dressed. I'll describe their breakfast: bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, ham, toast,  
peanut butter, sausage, donuts, and MY personal favorite, PIZZA!!!!" (Doesn't that just  
make you drool?)  
  
"Wow." Is what they all had to say.  
  
Mike just mixed all of his food together in a blender to make soup. "Pass the pickles!"  
  
After that the kids and digimon were all so stuffed they coudn't move.  
  
"Wow that was good." Erik ate the most.  
  
"Now get up. Here is your task. Paint my mansion PINK!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"How come we didn't get to do that? Mimi asked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh." the kids and digimon weren't happy.  
  
"You four, come with me." Piximon pointed to Erik, Mike, Agumon, and Gabumon. He  
took them to a room. "Because I could never finish one of these, for no particular reason  
you have to complete this rubics cube."  
  
"But those things are impossible!" Mike complained.  
  
"It doesn't look to hard!" Agumon grabbed it and finished it in 20 seconds.  
  
"Huh? Maybe you train you digimon a lot better than I thought! But now, is the true  
challenge. You each have to take a paddle and row this boat to the sand bar in back. If  
you can do it, you'll have enough teamwork to beat Etemon. Good luck!!" Piximon flew  
away.  
  
"Aww... I've never even been in a boat nether the less a paddle boat!" Mike complained  
  
"Come on, it's easy." Erik hopped in the boat.  
  
"Ok...."  
  
"Stroke! Stroke!" Erik chanted.  
  
Soon the Mike, Erik, and the digimon were halfway to the sandbar. That's when trouble  
hit. They got off the rythm and started going in circles. Suddenly Mike stood up.  
  
"This isn't working!" Mike commented.  
  
"Hey, sit down, your rocking the boat!" Agumon yelled.  
  
"Your the one that's making this not work! So sit down, and let's try it again." Erik yelled  
at Mike.  
  
Finnaly the kids made it to the sandbar. They got out of the boat so they could push it off  
again when they heard a buzzing.  
  
"Oh, no!" Gabumon yelped. "It's Kuwagamon again!"  
  
"Digivolve Agumon!" Erik commanded.  
  
"I can't! I don't want to change into SkullGreymon!"   
  
"Gabumon!"  
  
"I can't Mike!"  
  
Kuwagamon swooped down at the kids. (If it was Tai his hair would have been half cut  
off!)   
  
"We have to digivolve Agumon!" Gabumon yelped.  
  
"Uhhh..."   
  
"AGUMON!!" Now Gabumon was mad.  
  
"Ok, ok..."  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to- Garurumon!"  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon!"  
  
"Let's get him!" Garurumon remarked.  
  
"Yeah, and let's finish him this time!" Greymon howled.  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
Kuwagamon was knocked to the water and couldn't swim. He sank to the bottom which  
was a LONG ways down. The 4 life forms didn't think he would come back. And he  
didn't. He went to be reconfigured. So the kids and digimon padled back to shore.  
Piximon revealed that Kuwagamon was the real challenge. (Dont' you think paddling a  
boat is kinda corny?) The kids left Piximon's mansion and walked on for the rest of the  
day. What they arrived at next they didn't expect.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Uh, oh, cliffhanger!!! Please Review! If I get 3 reviews by the end of the day, I'll put 3 up  
on Sunday. (I'll be gone all weekednd!) ValleyFair here I come! Anyone know where  
ValleyFair is? No? Uh, by the Mall of America... In Minnesota. Oh great. Now a  
psycophatic killer is gonna read this and find me and kidnap me and torture me and....... 


	16. 

Author's Note: Has anyone ever noticed that sometimes I get the character's names mixed  
up? Sometimes instead of Tai's name I'll put Erik, or something else like that. So if you  
come across that, ignore it. Thanks!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wow, look at that big mountain!" Jessie remarked.  
  
"Cool, look at those rocks!" Ricky said as he pointed to the carvings in the mountain. He  
liked the designs on them. (Ok, so it wasn't so amazing....)  
  
"Hey, I bet they're our crests Ricky!" Megan yelled as she ran towards them.  
  
Sure enough, the rocks started glowing and shrank into crests.  
  
"Hey, that's all of them, isn't it?" Erik thought to himself. "Yes, we have the power of the  
crests!"  
  
"No we don't." Mike replied drerily.  
  
"Remember when me and Gabumon digivolved to the ultimate level?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Yes, we turned evil, and that's not a feeling I like." Gabumon concluded.  
  
"Hey, there's a cave!" Jessie looked at the hole the crests left.  
  
"Hey, maybe they're the same thing as when Erik got his crest!" Ben remarked. "It might  
take us to a different place!"  
  
"Hmmmm...." Kyle thought. *Cut to Izzy telling about the digital world, and the real  
world and how they are alike....*  
  
"I get what your saying, we only think we're here." Mike said.  
  
"Kinda..." Kyle replied.  
  
"Uhhhh, I'm confused." Erik remarked.  
  
"Here, let me type in your email adress Erik......"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hey look Erik!" Mike yelled.  
  
"It's our house!" Megan remarked.  
  
*PING PING!!* Erik tapped on the glass. They were IN the computer! Looking through  
the screen.  
  
"Erik? Megan?" the two kids mom looked at the computer.  
  
"Hi mom!" Megan said.  
  
"Bye Mom!" Erik said. Then the screen went black.  
  
"Ohhhhh, I need a vacation...."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Now let's delete your email and see what comes up." Kyle said.  
  
"Huh? We're in a sphinx!" Jen ran out and looked at it.  
  
"Look!" Ben yelled. "It's Etemon!"  
  
"And Datamon!" Jessie remarked.   
  
Etemon was walking with Datamon on his shoulder toward a pyramid.  
  
"An upside down pyramid!" Ricky yelled.  
  
"THAT'S PYHSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!!" Kyle didn't believe his eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Izzy asked himself. "EMAIL!!"  
  
Izzy typed in Kyle's email and sent him a message.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hmm?" Kyle looked at his computer. "Guys, I have an email!"  
  
"Probly just spam." Mike thought aloud.  
  
"No, it's from someone named Izzy."  
  
"Sounds like spam to me..."  
  
Jessie hit Mike.  
  
"Hey, isn't he that other digidestined guy?" Erik asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Jen replied  
  
"He says:  
  
Digidestined:  
Etemon and Datamon are powerful, if you don't have ultimate digimon, it will be very  
difficult to beat them. We just got lucky with Datamon. So please, be very careful. The  
fate of two worlds rests in your hands!  
  
"There's nothing resting on my hands..." Ricky looked at his hands.  
  
"Guys, I say we go and fight them. I mean, two ultimate digimon can't beat 7 or 8  
champion, can they?" Erik asked.  
  
"Well, I say we go and find out." Mike replied.  
  
The kids made there way out of the sphinx and towards the evil digimon.  
  
"Huh?" Etemon looked at the kids walking towards him.  
  
"So they want a fight, do they?" Datamon remarked.  
  
"GET 'EM!" Erik screamed  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to- Birdramon!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to- Togemon!"  
  
"Salamon, digivolve to- Gatomon!"  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to- Garurumon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to- Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to- Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Digimon, Go!" Etemon yelled.  
  
8 monochromon and 8 tyrannomon came out from behind the pyramid.  
  
"Let's get 'em!" Greymon howled. "Nova Blast!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"Lightning Claw!"  
  
7 of the enemy digimon shattered.  
  
"Go get them!" Mike yelled.  
  
The good digimon battled until there were no evil digimon left. Except Etemon and  
Datamon.  
  
"Now that your tired it's time to finish you off!" Datamon screeched.  
  
"Dark Network Concert Crash!" Etemon yelled.   
  
The digimon were reverted to their rookie forms and knocked backwards into there  
respective kids. The digimon were to tired to digivolve again. They couldn' fight two  
ultimate digimon in their rookie forms, so it looks like Etemon and Datamon are going to  
win. Find out about the grueling battle in Part 16 of A Digimon Novel. 


	17. 

Author's Note: If you want me to write the next part I need 2 reviews, because I'm sick  
of not getting reviews, so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Guy's, can you digivolve?"  
  
"No, we're to weak!"  
  
"Alright Datamon, do that big thing that you do! Remember, the one that you showed me  
before!" Etemon told Datamon.  
  
"Yes, this is a perfect time to do it." Datamon replied. Then he grew really big, bigger  
than a champion digimon. "Now, let's destroy them."  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"No, take me!" Erik yelled. "Don't hurt them!!!"  
  
"Me too, I couldn't bare to see anyone hurt!" Mike ran at them. The kids went toward the  
two evil digimon, ready to give up, not wanting to see their friends hurt. They didn't see  
there crests glowing underneath there shirts.  
  
"NO ERIK!!!"   
  
"MIKE!!!"  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to- Garurumon!"  
  
"Erik, your courage is giving me strenght!"  
  
"The friendship you show is giving ME strenght!"  
  
"WE CAN DIGIVOLVE!!!"  
  
"Greymon, digivolve to- MetalGreymon!"  
  
"Garurumon, digivolve to- WereGarurumon!"  
  
"We have the power of the crest!" Erik yelled.  
  
(First, let's cut to the WereGarurumon, Etemon fist fight.)  
  
"GaruruKick!" Etemon grabbed WG'foot, but WG used his other foot to hit Etemon's  
head.  
  
"What? Why you stupid!!" Etemon jabbed at WG's stomache, but WG caught his head  
and whipped Etemon over his head.  
  
"It's time I put you out of your missery." WereGarurumon kicked Etemon's head off and  
he vaporized. Etemon was gone forever.   
  
((Now MetalGreymon and Datamon.) Did anyone ever notice that Izzy said that  
MetalGreymon's attack was called Geisure Destroyer? He never used it though.)  
  
"Come on Datamon, I can take you!"  
  
"Super Computer Virus!"  
  
"DigiBlaster!" Datamon's attack was completely destroyed.  
  
"What? I'll get you!"Datamon made his way towards MetalGreymon, but didn't expect  
what happened next.  
  
"MetalGreymon not only uses his DigiBlaster, but he uses his body as a weapon too!"  
Kyle explained.  
  
"How do you know?" Jessie asked.  
  
"That Izzy guy attached a digimon explanation device to that email." Kyle replied.  
  
MetalGreymon ran up to Datamon and slashed at him.   
  
"Aaaugghhh!" Datamon was returned to his regular size. "Oh, no!"  
  
MetalGreymon stomped on Datamon. When he took his foot off, Datamon was gone! The  
two ultimate digimon dedigivolved to their in-training forms. Then Datamon appered in  
the middle of the sky.  
  
"I am too weak to beat you all. So as my last farewell, I am going to send you away to a  
different world. Even I don't know where I'm sending you. Farewell, for now!  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh?" All of the sudden a small vertex. But it grew, and grew and grew. All of the  
digidestined were sucked in. What happened next you will have to wait to see. What? You  
want it now? Ok......  
  
"AAAAHHH!!!!!!"  
  
The kids got fell in the ground all on a pile.  
  
"Hey, get off of me!" Erik yelled.  
  
"PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ohh, it hurts!"  
  
"Hey, get off my Pikachu!" a kid yelled.  
  
"What's a pikachu?" Kyle asked.  
  
"That's a pikachu!" The kid said pointing to a little yellow mouse.  
  
"Hey this is the pokemon world!" Ricky said.  
  
"Yeah, the place on TV! Are you Ash, and Tracey?" Megan yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" Tracey replied  
  
"How do you know my name?" Ash asked.  
  
"Not so loud, where right here!" Erik thwacked Megan over the head.  
  
"Hey, what kind of pokemon are those?" Brock asked.  
  
"What are these pokemon you speak of?" Kyle asked.  
  
"We told you, the things on TV!" Ricky said.  
  
"Oh, like in that game?" Erik asked.  
  
"YES!" Megan yelled.  
  
"You mean, we were sucked into the TV?  
  
"No, we were sucked into the computer, then the TV."  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"How do we get out of here?"  
  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"I don't understand any of it."  
  
"This is annoying, even I don't know who's talking!"  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"STOP IT!!!!"  
  
"Uhh, yeah." Erik replied to the mysterious voice.  
  
"Hello Digidestined, and uhh.. Pokedestined." The mysterious voice said. My name is  
Podimon."  
  
"Podimon? Now that's original." Mike cracked.  
  
"SILENCE!" Podimon said. "I'm just like Apocolypmon, except easier."  
  
"Huh?" Ash asked.  
  
"Who's Apocolypmon?" Jen asked.  
  
"You'll find out, maybe." Podimon answered.  
  
"And why did you just admit that you aren't as good as another digimon?" Mike asked.  
"That was kind of stupid!"  
  
"What level of digimon are you?" Erik asked. "Since you admit your not very strong, can  
we beat you fairly easily?"  
  
"I am an ultimate level digimon, and I don't know what level pokemon I am, I do not  
know. AND NO, I'M NOT GOING TO BE EASY TO BEAT!"  
  
"So are you across of Pokemon, and Digimon?" Kyle asked.  
  
"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!!!" Podimon yelled. "Now, I am going destroy you!"  
  
"Ok, ok!" Jen replied. "Let's go guys!"  
  
"Kormomon, digivolve to- Agumon!"  
  
"Tsunomon, digivolve to- Gabumon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to- Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to- Birdramon!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to- Togemon!"  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to- Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Salamon, digivolve to- Gatomon!"  
  
"Go Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charizard!"  
  
"Go Staryu, and Psyduck!"  
  
"Go Geodude, Zubat,Vulpix, and Onix!"  
  
"Go Scyther, Venonat and Marril!"  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of things to beat! Uh, 20!" Podimon remarked.  
  
"Let's digivolve again Agumon!" Gabumon yelled.  
  
"Agumon digivolve to- Agumon!"  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to- Gabumon!"  
  
"It didn't work, they're too hungry!" Kyle yelled.  
  
"STOP YELLING!"  
  
"Here, take our food!" The pokepeople gave the two digis some food.  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to- Garurumon!"  
  
"Let's get 'em!" Greymon yelled.  
  
"Me first, Thundershock, Nova Blast, Razorleaf, Blue Blaster!"   
  
The digimon, and pokemon dodged the attacks, and then went on offense. They all used  
their attacks and defeated Podimon in one big blast.  
  
"Well, that was different." Tracey commented.  
  
"Yeah, We're not used to fighting evil pokemon." Misty remarked.  
  
"Hey, look! It's a portal!" The same swirly thing that took him to the pokeworld appeared  
in front of them.  
  
"Here, take our food. My mom is wiring us some money the next town we get to." Ash  
said.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Megan replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry!" Ricky commented.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Erik jumped in the portal.  
  
The kids and digimon jumped into the portal and were taken back to the digiworld. Their  
was only one problem. All 8 of them were spread out through the digiworld.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alright, that was my first crossover! Did everyone like it? Well if you did, review. If you  
didn't, review. Whatever. Oh, yeah, did I mention I wanted you to review? Hey, I have an  
idea, REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	18. 

Author's Note: Ok, I'm letting it go this time, but for the next time I'm gonna require 2  
reviews before posting the next story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! OOOMPH!!!" Erik fell to the ground. "Painful memories..."  
  
"Are ok Erik?" Agumon asked his fallen companion.  
  
"Yeah, but where are the others?"   
  
"I don't know, they aren't around here."  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"I say we go find them" Agumon replied.  
  
The two of them started walking. They walked for about an hour when they saw a lake. In  
the middle of the lake there was a small island with two figures on it.   
  
"ERIK HELP US!!!" Ricky yelled.  
  
"Look Agumon, it's Ricky and Patamon!"  
  
"How are we gonna get to them?" Agumon asked  
  
"Well, there are lot's of trees. Let's build a raft!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It's no use Ricky, they can't hear us, look they're walking away." Patamon said.  
  
"Yeah they can Patamon! They'll be back, there just going to use the bathroom or  
sumthin!" Ricky's crest lightly glowed under his shirt.  
  
30 minutes later....  
  
"See, they haven't gotten back yet, they're not coming." Patamon wasn't happy.  
  
"Hey, look here they come!" Ricky wathced as Erik and Agumon pulled a crude raft out  
from the trees. They pushed it in the water and started paddling with the padles they  
made."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]  
"I guess that lesson from Piximon came in handy!" Agumon remarked breathing heavily.  
  
"You said it!" Erik laughed.  
  
"HEY ERIK, WE'RE OVER HERE!" Patamon yelled.  
  
The kid and the digi paddled over to the other kid and the other digi. Ricky and Patamon  
went onto the raft and tried to help paddle.  
  
"This isn't working!" Patamon remareked.  
  
"Let US paddle then." Erik grabbed the wood stick.  
  
"Yeah!" Agumon grabbed the other. The two of them paddled to shore. Then a bowling  
ball with wings flew up to them.  
  
"Hello, my name is Demidevimon. And I'm and evil digimon."   
  
"That was really stupid Blue." Erik grabbed the bat and pinned him down.  
  
"Why did you just tell us that you were evil?" Ricky asked the stupid winged head.  
  
"Uhh, I told the old digidestined and they didn't care...."  
  
"Well they must have been caught up in other things. We should destroy you right now."  
Agumon yelled at Demi.  
  
"Uhh, how did I get in this predicament?" DemiDevimon asked himself.  
  
"You told us that you were evil." Ricky answered.  
  
"He is a dope, isn't he."   
  
"Master!"  
  
"Let him go, or I will have to hurt you."  
  
"Get it Agumon!"  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to-Greymon! Nova Blast!"  
  
"Grizzly Wing!" The bats destroyed the Nova Blast.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!" Ricky yelped.  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Crimson Lighting!" Again the attack destroyed the other attack, and went right through  
Greymon!  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" Greymon yelped with pain as he dedigivolved back to Agumon.  
  
"Now let go of the bat and I won't destroy you. For a while."  
  
"Ok....." Erik let DemiDevimon go.  
  
"Nyahh!" the winged head stuck his toungue out at the kids.  
  
"Boom Bubble!" Patamon used his attack on DemiDevimon.  
  
"OWW why you little." DD got mad. "DemiDart!"  
  
"Haha! You missed!" Patamon giggled.  
  
"Come DemiDevimon. It is still the EIGHT child I want. Not the first or seventh."  
  
"What is his obsession with that girl?"  
  
"Hey, you can't hurt Megan!"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because she's my friend!"  
  
"Then I will hurt you first. Crimson Lightning!"  
  
"Patamon, digivolv to- Angemon!"  
  
"He did it again!" Agumon yelped.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon destroyed the attack.  
  
"Not you! I will be back later, farewell digidemented! HAHAHAHAHA" Myotismon  
shreaked as he flew away.  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Oomph!" Myotismon flew faster. Then Angemon dedigivolved.  
  
"That's Myotisimon!" Agumon said weakly.  
  
"He's bad news!" Patamon said.  
  
"Patamon, you digivolved again!" Ricky hugged his digimon.  
  
"Just for you Ricky!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, that raps this part up, remember, 2 reviews and I'll put the next one up! Just 2  
reviews. 1 review equals half way there!! 


	19. 

Author's Note: Come on! Reviewing isn't that hard! Remember, 2 reviews and I'll put up  
the next part!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"This is weird...."   
  
"Maybe YOU would think so, but remember Kyle. This is the digiworld."  
  
"I know Tentomon, but you usually don't land in a house in the middle of the lake."  
  
"Ok, you have a point."  
  
"Hello Kyle."  
  
"Gennai!"  
  
"How did you get in here? I had the water up, and the door was loocked."   
  
"I don't know, I just landed here I guess." Kyle replied 'Water?'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Gomamon, I told you, I don't want to go swimming. It's too late!"  
  
"Oh, come on!" Gomamon pleaded. "The water is so nice!" Gomamon jumped in the  
water and swam down aways.  
  
"Oh, Gomamon." Ben shook his head.  
  
Suddenly Gomamon came up and sputtered "Ben!"  
  
"What? Gomamon!"   
  
Ben dove into the water after his digimon. He saw a moldy old digimon attacking his.  
"Moalkjk!" He came up for air then dove back down and started kicking it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey, look! It's Ben!" Kyle yelled.  
  
"Oh, no! You have to go help him!" Gennai told Kyle. Then he made the water come back  
and Kyle ran out of the house.  
  
Kyle dove into the water, making it cave in. Completely dowsing Tentomon. Ben grabbed  
Gomamon away from the digimon and swam toward Tentomon who was also drowning.  
Kyle couldn't get to him because he had to come up for air. When Ben pushed Tentomon  
and Gomamon up he ran out of breath, but as fell back down you could see a slight  
glowing under his shirt...  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to- Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to- Kabuterimon!"  
  
"I'll save you Ben!" Ikkakumon dove down into the water. He dove down under Ben and  
lifted him up.  
  
*BREATHIN* Ben started to get his wind back, he couldn't breath for a while.  
  
"Ben are you ok?" Kyle asked his friend.  
  
"Not really...."  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
"GRAAH!!!" The digimon shreaked. Then he was blown into millions of pieces.  
  
"Mwahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"What?" Ben asked.  
  
"Who is that?" Kyle asked.  
  
"His name is Myotismon!"   
  
"Huh? Who are you?" Kabuterimon asked. He had never seen this digimon before.  
  
"My name is Cubbymon, nice to meet you!" Cubbymon replied. "The boss and I are here  
to destroy you."  
  
"Your grammar is too good for your own good! Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Wha? AAAHHH!" Cubbymon dove out of the way just in time. "Hey, that's not nice!"  
  
"I didn't think evil digimon were nice!" Ikkakumon replied.  
  
"You have a point, that's why I will destroy you!" Myotismon shreiked. "Crimson  
Lighting!" The attack headed straight for Kyle, but Ben jumped at him and got him out of  
the way just in time. They were still in the water, so they couldn't breath.  
  
'Must be responsible....' Ben thought  
  
"Ikkakumon, digivolve to- Zudomon!"  
  
"What? Another digivolution?" Myotismon thought"  
  
"Uh, oh...." Cubbymon was worried.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" The attack went straight for Myotismon.  
  
"What?" Myotismon yelled. 'These digidestined are more powerful than the last, they've  
never had the nerve to come straight out and attack!'  
  
"Boss, are you ok?"   
  
"Yes, let us go Cubbymon."  
  
"Alright!" Ben yelled.  
  
"Woohoo!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So, are you kids ok? Gennai asked the two kids that were sitting at a table eating fish like  
it was their last meal.  
  
"Yeah, Bukamon was great!" Ben replied.  
  
"I am pretty great, aren't I!" Bukamon laughed.  
  
"Kyle, did you get a digianalyzer?" Gennai asked.  
  
"Yes, someone named Izzy sent one to me."  
  
"May I borrow your computer so I can make some adjustments?"  
  
"Uh, sure..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, good bye kids! I hope you find the other kids!" Gennai yelled at the kids walking  
away.  
  
"Good bye Gennai!" Ben yelled.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you in person!" Kyle yelled.  
  
"Thanks for everything!" Tentomon yelled.  
  
"Sayanara!" Bukamon yelled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, let's review now, and you get another story! Thanks! 


	20. 

Disclaimer:DOODEEDOODOO DOODEEDOODOO, NO ONE ON THIS SITE OWNS DIGIMON! SO GET OVER IT!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"AAAAHHH!!!!" Jen screamed. She was running through the forest because a strange  
rabbit digimon was chasing her. "Biyomon, why don't you digivolve?"  
  
"I'm too weak, Jessie had all of the food the pokemon people gave us!" Biyomon replied  
  
"Well keep running, er... flying! That thing looks dangerous, when it used it's rabbit ears  
attack on us, you couldn't even defend us!"  
  
"I'm sorry Jen, I'm just so hungry!"  
  
"It's gaining on us!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Palmon, who do you think that bear thing is?" Jessie asked her friend, they were also  
being chased.  
  
"That's Cubbymon!" Palmon answered. "He used to be a good digimon, but Myotismon  
took control of him!"  
  
"Who's Myotismon?"  
  
"A really evil digimon!"  
  
"Hey, it's Jen!" Jessie said. "And Biyomon!"  
  
"They're being chased too!"  
  
"Palmon, do you have enough strength to digivolve?"  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Good question, now do it!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to- Togemon!"  
  
"Huh? Uh oh...."   
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"OWWWOOOAAAH!!!" Cubbymon shreiked.  
  
"Hey, Jessie!"   
  
"Jen!"  
  
"There's a weird bunny thing following!"  
  
"Get it Togemon!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"AAAAHHH!!!"  
  
"Let's get them Cubbymon!"  
  
"Alright Curlymon!"  
  
"Rabbit Ears!" Curlymon's ears shot out and hit Togemon, then came back and inserted  
themselves in back where they were.  
  
"Bear Claw!" Cubbymon went up to Togemon and slashed him. Togemon dedigivolved  
and flew back at Jessie.  
  
"Oomph!" Jessie was knocked over.  
  
"Hey, stop that! Spiral Twister!" Biyomon's attack didn't even make 2 swirls.  
  
"Give Biyo some food!"  
  
"MMMM that's good."  
  
"Oh Biyomon." Jen shook her head.  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to- Birdramon!"  
  
"Uh oh....."  
  
"Crimson Lightning!"  
  
"RAAAHHH!!!!" Birdramon shreaked.  
  
"Birdramon!" Jen's crest slightly glowed.  
  
"Grizzly Wing!"   
  
"GRAAAAHHHH!"  
  
"Birdramon!" Jen's crest glew a little more.  
  
"Crimson Lightning!"  
  
"Birdramon, no! I love you!!!"  
  
"Birdramon, digivolve to- Garudamon!"  
  
"Oh, no! I've let another crest glow!" Myotismon thought. 'Attacking them right away  
isn't working like I planned. Maybe I will have to go to the real world to beat the  
digidestned.  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
'Everytime I've been beaten...' Myotismon thought. "Come Cubbymon, Curlymon, let us  
go."  
  
"Your not going anywhere, get 'em Garudamon!" Jen yelled.  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Grizzly Wing!" The bats grabbed Myotismon's lackeys and flew away.  
  
"Come kids, I will fly over Server and find our friends." Garudamon said.  
  
"Let's go!" Jen yelled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Done with part 19, remember, 2 reviews before I put up part 20! 


	21. 

Disclaimer: Why even bother....  
  
Authors Note: Ok, I got a good chuckle out of this one. Somebody reviewed me and said  
this.  
  
Buddy, I don't like you. You have no sense of humor.  
  
Ok, to start out, My name isn't Buddy. It's Ricky. You don't think I, 'Ricky', have a sense  
of humor? Just ask the hundreds of readers Ihave in my other two series, DigiGameshows  
presents, and Triple Digits. Oh man, some of them would jump at the chance to get at you!   
Hahaha, oh man, thank you mysterious reviewer, you gave me a good laugh!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh Salamon. We're never gonna find Erik."  
  
"Don't give up Megan!"  
  
"Oh it's useless."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Gabumon, is that Megan and Salamon?" Mike and Gabumon were on a cliff  
towering over where Megan and Salamon were sitting.  
  
"Yes but how do we get down to them?" Gabumon asked his companion.  
  
"Hmmm, I don't know." Mike thought about the situation.   
  
"I wonder if they can here us..." Gabumon wondered.  
  
"MEGAN!!! SALAMON!!!" Mike shouted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Huh? Did you hear something Megan?" Asked Salamon.  
  
"Nah, it was probably just your imagination."  
  
"Are you sure? It kind of sounded like Mike!"  
  
"Hmmm." Megan though. "Nah, it was probly just your imagination."  
  
"Oh, ok"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Mike, you see those vines over there?"  
  
"Yeah, so. Hey! It's like there almost perfectly positioned to swing down from up here  
into that lake down there..." Mike wandered into thought. Gabumon just smiled. "NO  
Gabumon. Not in this lifetime."  
  
"Oh come on Mike!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well, I'm going."  
  
"Gabumon, no wait!"  
  
"BANZAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Oh no. I can't believe I'm doin this." Mike grabbed a rope.  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Now normally I'm not one to like wet fur, but that was fun! Let's do it again!"  
  
"Oh, Gabumon."  
  
"Hey! Mike! Gabumon!" Megan rushed up to her brothers friend.  
  
"That. Was. Interesting."  
  
"Come on Mike, let's do it again!"  
  
"Gabumon, are you obsessed?" Salamon asked her friend.  
  
"Uh, I don't know! But I want to go on that rope swing again!"  
  
"You'll never go on it again, if I can help it!"  
  
"Oh no! It's DemiDevimon!" Salamon remarked.  
  
"Me and my friend Gruntymon are going to destroy you!" Devimon cackled as a big pig  
came out of the forest.  
  
"It's a giant pig!" Megan said looking up at the pig.  
  
"Snort, I'm gonna EAT you!"  
  
"Salamon, digivolve to- Gatomon!"  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to- Garurumon!"  
  
"Lightning Claw!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
"Snort, Hahaha! Snort, that tickles!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Megan exclaimed. "He's gonna get us!"  
  
"Gotta help!" Garurumon thought. "My friends!"  
  
"Garurumon, digivolve to- WereGarurumon!"  
  
"All right!" Mike yelled.  
  
"GaruruKick!"  
  
"Snort, OWW, that hurt!" Gruntymon snorted. "Snort Slop!" A bunch of weird brown  
stuff came out of Gruntymon's mouth. It buried Gatomon, and WereGarurumon was  
knocked over.  
  
"Yehay!!" Demi screamed.  
  
"Oh no! We're losing!" Megan cried. "And where's Gatomon?" Then she did something  
unexpected. She jumped in the slop! Then her crest slightly glowed, although you couldn't  
see it in the slop.  
  
"Oh no, Megan!" Mike yelled. "Erik's gonna kill me!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Huh? What is that?" Mike asked.  
  
"Got her!" Megan came out of the slop.  
  
"We're coming!" Erik yelled, all of them coming out of the woods.  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!"   
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"OWWWW!" Gruntymon disintegrated.  
  
"Ohh! You stupid kids!" DemiDevimon yelped.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Hahaha!" Myotismon laughed. "Now I Will destroy you!"  
  
"Oh no, not him again!" Joe yelped.  
  
"We can beat him!" Erik yelled.  
  
"Greymon, digivolve to- MetalGreymon!"  
  
"Hahaha, I can beat 3 ultimate, 4 champion, and 1 measly rookie!"  
  
"Hey, who you callin measly? I whooped your butt last time!" Patamon yelled.  
  
"Crimson Lighting!" All of the champion digimon were taken down.  
  
"Hehehehe..." Demi laughed  
  
"BoomBubble!"  
  
"AAH!" Demidevimon was knocked away.  
  
"DigiBlaster!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"GaruruKick!"  
  
"AARGH!" Myotismon reeled back. "Those who fight and runaway, live to fight another  
day! I will be even MORE powerful the next time we fight!"  
  
All of the digimon devolved to there In-Training forms, except Patamon, because of the  
beating they took.  
  
"Ohh, Jen, I'm tired!"Yokomon cried.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Koromon remarked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
20 parts. Isn't that a lot? I think so. Now, if you review, I put the next part up! I can't  
stress that enough! Thank you. 


	22. 

Disclaimer: Hmmm. 20 parts. I think I've gotten my point across.  
  
Author's note: Hmmm, I have nothing funny or witty to say. Oh poo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Aren't you guys feeling good?" Erik asked the group. "We've defeated the enemy! Did  
you see how the enemy cowered?"  
  
"Erik, don't be too sure of yourself. He said he would be more powerful the next time we  
saw him." Jen remarked.  
  
"But what's that supposed to mean?" Erik laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"But baaahhhsss!!" Demidevimon wined. "Why do we have to back to the human world?"  
  
"Because it will be easier to conquer first. When the human world falls, the digital world  
will fall too."  
  
"But it didn't work last time!"  
  
"I was too busy woried about the eight child then. Now I will be able to conquer without  
any distraction."  
  
"Ok, but just if you promise not to eat me this time."  
  
Myotismon glared at one of his lackeys. His other lackeys were off preparing the room  
with the Bakamon. It was destoyed by the old digidestined. Well, not by the digidestined,  
he kind of put it on selfdestruct when he left.  
  
"Hey boss!" Cubbymon ran into the room that Myotismon was in.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The portal door is ready!"  
  
"Good, I will be there in a while. Make sure the Bakamon don't screw it up."  
  
"Alright boss!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Huh?" Mike looked at some rocks that were shaking.  
  
"That's weird..." Kyle watched the rocks. They suddenly bust open and Gennai popped  
out.  
  
"Hello kids!"  
  
"Gennai?"  
  
"Yes, it is me." Gennai answered. "I have something to give you."  
  
"Really?" Erik asked Gennai.  
  
"Yes, come to my house, it's not to far from where you are right now."  
  
"Uh, Ok. Let's go guys!" Erik told his group.  
  
"Wait! Don't you need a map?" Gennai asked the kids, but alas, the kids were already too  
far away to hear him. "Hmmm. I hope they don't run into any trouble on the way."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ohhhhhh, I'm so BORED!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai groaned. The kids had been stranded in the  
dataworld for over 3 weeks. They didn't have anything to do, except watch the other kids  
the whole time.   
  
"Yeah, my harmonica is even getting boring." Matt said, shaking his head.  
  
"Everything is boring after you are sitting around for three weeks." Sora remarked.  
  
"Yeah, even my computer is boring." Izzy replied.  
  
"What?" Joe asked his friend. Everybody stared at Izzy in awe.  
  
"Your bored?" Mimi asked. "Of your computer???????"  
  
"Well..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey, what is that?" Ricky asked his partner. He pointed to a little purple thing with what  
a tail that looked sorta like a leaf.  
  
"That's an Otamamon!" Patamon replied.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" The Otamamon cried an ran into the bushes.  
  
Then thousands of strange green digimon with trumpet type things came out of, well,  
everywhere!! About a hundred grabbed each kid and they walked ran off with all of them!  
  
"Where are they taking us Salamon?" Megan asked her digimon partner.  
  
"I don't know Megan!"  
  
"We are taking you to our castle!"  
  
"What are you things?" Jessie asked the digimon.  
  
"We are Gekomon!"  
  
"Yes, we are going to take you to our newly digivolved leader!"  
  
"Uh, I don't know if I like this...."  
  
Three hours later...  
  
The kids, surounded by Gekomon, made their way towards a huge castle.  
  
"Uh, are you leading us to Myotismon?" Ben asked.  
  
"No, our leader is ShogunGekomon, Myotismon is our enemy." a Gekomon replied.  
  
"Myotismon is a lot of people's enemy." Jen remarked.  
  
"Yes, now come meet ShogunGekomon."  
  
The kids walked into a castle, and on a huge throne, sat a fat red digimion with trumpet  
horns coming from his back.  
  
"Hello kids. I wanted to talk to you about an alliance."  
  
"An alliance?" Erik asked.  
  
"Like on that show survivor?" Ricky asked.  
  
"Uh, sorta..." ShogunGekomon replied. "But anyway. About the alliance. Will you join?"  
  
"Uh, will you tell us what this alliance is about first?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I am going to get a bunch of digimon together to fight the evil digimon. Well,  
not me, my little army." ShogunGekomon explained.  
  
"Yeah!!!" The Gekomon and Otamamon cheered.  
  
"Well, yeah! We will join your alliance if your fighting against evil." Erik replied.  
  
"Ok, now I will transport you through my handy dandy transporter device. We'll have  
finished this alliance by the time you come back to the digiworld."  
  
"What? Come back to the digiworld?" Ben asked.  
  
"Yep, bye bye!" ShogunGekomon waved to the kids as they faded away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Huh? Where are we?" Jessie asked no one in particular.  
  
"This is Gennai's house!" Kyle replied.  
  
"Ahh, I see you met Shogungekomon." Gennai said to the kids.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm just gonna end it there. I am SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I didn't get  
this out earlier. Between school and my obsession with my new digimon game, I haven't  
had much time to write. 


	23. 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. What's it to you?  
  
Author's Note: I am sorry I wrote such a crappy part last time. I went through it and saw  
it was pretty bad. Oh well. I'll try and make this one better.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So kids, how are you?" Gennai asked the kids who were just transported into his house.  
  
"Uh, good..." Jen said looking around.  
  
"Anyway, I said I had something for you." Gennai took out 13cards.  
  
"What are those for?" asked Kyle.  
  
"These are keys to help you get back to the human world." Gennai replied. "That is where  
Myotismon is going."  
  
"Myotismon is going to the our world?" Ben asked the small man.  
  
"Yes. But do not worry. In the human world, time goes much slower."  
  
"So, if we get there days after he does, he will have only been there for a few minutes?"  
Kyle asked.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Tell us more about those card keys." Jen said sitting down.  
  
"Oh, yes. These keys hold magical powers. If you place them in the lock correctly, they  
will take you back to your world." Gennai explained.  
  
"Let me take a look!" Erik grabbed the cards away from Gennai.  
  
"These cards have a certain order that they have to be in. This is very important." Gennai  
told the kids.  
  
"Ok, so we'll just keep trying until we get it right!" Erik yelled.  
  
"NO!!!!!!" Gennai screamed at Erik. "Oh boy, they're both the same."  
  
"Who is they?" asked Mike.  
  
"Erik and, um, Tai."  
  
"Hmmmm, I'm remembering someone." Agumon said closing his eyes and thinking as  
hard as he could. "TAI!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Agumon!!!" Tai said grabbing the computer away from Izzy. "Buddy!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh, it's not very clear." Agumon shook his head.  
  
"Oh, well."  
  
"So where is this portal to get to our world?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Uhmm, that's the catch." Gennai replied. "It's in his castle."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Are you ready DemiDevimon?" Myotismon asked.  
  
"Yes boss!"  
  
"Cubbymon? Curlymon?"  
  
"Yes Sir!" The two replied.  
  
"Alright then. Let us go."  
  
"No way!" Erik shouted.  
  
"Not if we can help it!" Mike remarked.  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
"What?" Myotismon looked in his doorway. He blocked the two attacks shot at him.  
"How did you get here so quickly?"  
  
"It wasn't too hard!" Greymon snorted  
  
"Yeah, all we had to do was follow the sent of evil digimon!" Garurumon laughed.  
  
"Let's digivolve guys!" Gomamon said.  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to- Togemon!"  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to- Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to- Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to- Birdramon!"  
  
"Salamon, digivolve to- Gatomon!"  
  
"Get them!" Myotismon screamed.  
  
Three Devidramon statues turned into real Devidramon! The Devidramon started  
attacking the digidestined digimon.  
  
"NovaBlast!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Lighting Claw!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
The attacks hit the Devidramon, but didn't affect them much.  
  
"It's not working!" Erik yelled. "Digivolve farther!"  
  
"Greymon, digivolve to- MetalGreymon!"  
  
"Garurumon, digivolve to- WereGarurumon!"  
  
"Let's Get 'em WereGarurumon!" MetalGreymon looked down at his much smaller  
friend.  
  
"GaruruKick!"  
  
"DigiBlaster!" One of the Devidramon was destroyed.  
  
"Come, we must go!" Myotismon told his lackeys. They walked toward the bright shining  
portal through a gigantic door.  
  
"Get them!" Ben yelled.  
  
"Ikkakumon, digivolve to- Zudomon!"  
  
"Alright!" Jessie yelled.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
Myotismon desolved the attack and kept walking towards the door.  
  
"GigiBlaster!"  
  
"GaruruKick!  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" The other Devidramon were destroyed.  
  
"Let's get them!" Ricky remarked, the door was closing.  
  
"Can't!" MetalGreymon sighed.  
  
"Too tired!" Zudomon replied. The ultimates dedigivolved to their In-Training forms  
  
"Good Bye Digidisasters! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Myotismon laughed as the door  
shut.  
  
Will the digidestined ever find Myotismon? Will they discover the secret to the keys? Will  
they ever destroy Myotismon? How old can Jello be before it gets moldy; because I think  
the stuff I ate is 8 months old! Find out this and more on the next episode of A Digimon  
Novel!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok people. Here's what you do. You go to that note I put up, and vote. It isn't to hard to  
put yes or no. 24 people have read it, and only 1 voted. you don't have to put your name,  
just put a few letters that don't mean anything. I want to know your opinion! Thank you.  



	24. 

Disclaimer: I'll put these every once in a while. I do not own digimon. Even if I said I own  
digimon, nobody could find me because they don't know where I live!!!! ;-p  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok, time for the recap. Gennai gives kids cards. Kids go to Myotismon's castle. Kids beat  
Devidramon by making three of the champions go ultimate. Myotismon goes through gate  
to the real world. Ultimates dedigivolve. Now that I'm done with those short chopy  
sentences, let's get on with the story.  
  
"They got away!" Birdramon screeched.   
  
"Let's bust the door open!" Kabuterimon shouted.  
  
"No!" Kyle replied. "That's not a normal door!"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Erik asked.  
  
"I think I know what he's talking about." Jen said. "If you bust that door open, it will just  
be regular outside. You need the keys to get the portal."  
  
"Exactly." Kyle replied. " The problem is, we need to figure out how to work the cards."  
  
"That's a problem you won't have." a huge spider digimon came from a small dark  
doorway. (I forgot the name, I'll just call him Spidermon.) "I'll destroy you before you  
even have the chance.  
  
"Oh no, not another digimon!" Ben squirmed.  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Lighting Claw!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Boom Bubble!"  
  
"Spider Web!" All the attacks were absorbed into the web, Spidermon didn't get hurt.  
"Web Shot!" White sticky goo was shot at the digimon.  
  
"Birdramon!" Jen ran toward her digimon.  
  
"Web Shot!" this went toward the kids.  
  
"Birdramon, digivolve to- Garudamon!"  
  
"Alright!" Ricky yelled.  
  
"Wing Blade!" (Hey digimon, hey digimon)  
  
"Spider Web!" Spidermon screamed, but it would do it no good. The wing blade tore  
through the attack and demolished the spider.  
  
"Alright!" Mike shouted. "One thing done, one to go."  
  
All of the digimon dedigivolved except Gatomon.  
  
"Why don't you dedigivolve Gatomon?" Megan asked her digimon.  
  
"I don't know, I don't need to!" Gatomon replied. "I'm not tired at all! I can stay like this!  
I'm not quite as powerful as the other champion digimon, I don't use as much energy."  
  
"That's awesome." Ricky commented. "Now we have a full time champion!"  
  
"Ok, now we have to do the other thing that Mike was talking about." Jessie said. "Figure  
out the cards."  
  
"Ok, the names on the 13 cards are Agumon, Gomamon, Betamon, Gabumon, Leomon,  
Centarumon, Ogremon, Piximon, WereGarurumon, Etemon, WarGreymon, Piedmon, and  
MetalGarurumon. Now we have to figure out where they go, and in what order." Kyle  
explained.  
  
"Over here you guys!" Erik pointed to a weird looking platform. "I bet this is where you  
put the key cards!"  
  
"Hmmm, 12 squares for 13 cards. First let's figure out what the symbols mean. 1 star, 2  
stars, 3 stars, and 4 stars. Then there is a lion, a horseman, and a monkey."  
  
"I know what the stars mean!" Ricky yelped.  
  
"Not now Ricky, us big kids are trying to figure it out, we don't need you bothering us."  
Mike said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"I know, good digimon, bad digimon, funky digimon!" Erik said seperating the cards.  
  
"Not quite Erik, but you have the right idea. My digimon analyzer told me that digimon  
are divided into three different groups. Good digimon are called vaccine, bad are called  
virus, and then the inbetween are called data." Kyle explained. "The lion, means Leomon.  
He is a vaccine digimon, so goes in this column. The horseman is Centarumon, he is a data  
digimon. And the last one is a monkey. Etemon. Now we have to figure out what the stars  
mean."  
  
"But I kno..."  
  
"Not now Ricky!" Mike yelled at his little brother.  
  
"YES NOW!!!" Ricky screamed and stomped on Mike's foot. "1 star means rookie  
digmon, 2 stars mean champion, 3 mean ultimate, and 4 is the next digivolving."  
  
"That's an idea." Kyle said.  
  
"Well Erik, it's your choice."  
  
"What???" Erik asked.  
  
"You are the leader of this group."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Sure, your always the one getting us out of jams."  
  
"Ok, I like Ricky's idea. So put the ones in order: vaccine, data, virus." Erik said.  
  
"But there are 2 cards left." Jessie commented.  
  
"Yes, Gomamon and Agumon." Kyle said. "You pick Erik."  
  
"Uh, ok. I am going to go about this very scientificly." Erik remarked. "Eeny meeny miny  
moe....."   
  
Erik put a card down and the door started to open.   
  
"Well, let's go!" Erik said and jumped through the door.  
  
"Erik, wait!" Jen yelped. "Well, let's go guys."  
  
And the kids walked through the door.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Phew!!! Another part done. Part 23 already? It goes by so fast. Anyways, I'm having a  
good time writing again. Saturday morning was "The Good, The Bad, And The Digi"  
Digithon. Most of the Myotismon episodes were on, so I got new ideas. And so, I say,  
thank you for reading and happy reviewing! 


	25. 

Well, I don't feel like writing an intro for this one. Oh well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" The kids screamed as they were sucked through a  
weird green staticy vertex. They were thrown about and finally landed. "Oomph!!"  
  
"Whoa, that was weird." Mike commented.  
  
"Yeah, it hurts more every time we go threw one of those things." Erik remarked. Then he  
looked around. "Hey, where are our digimon?"  
  
"I'm up here you dummy!" Koromon was sitting on Erik's head.  
  
"Oh...." Erik looked up on his head.  
  
"Where are we?" Ben asked no one in particular.  
  
"We're back at camp!" Jessie said looking around. "All my friends!!!!" She ran off to find  
her friends and carried Palmon off with her. "I haven't seen you guys in such a long  
time!"  
  
"Wait a minute, we've been gone for a month. Haven't we?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Yeah, why would the same people still be here?" Jen asked.  
  
"I wonder...." Erik thought. He ran to where Jessie was talking to her friends.   
  
"Like, what are you, like, talking about, like, Jessie, like?" Her friends were talking to her.  
  
"Like, yeah, like, you've only been gone for, like, 20 minutes, like!" Her other friend  
exclaimed.  
  
"What day is it?" Erik asked.  
  
"Like, duh! Like, it's the same day its been all day!" laughed the first one.  
  
"Yeah, what day is that?"  
  
"It's Thursday!" the other one ran up close to Erik.  
  
"Uhhhhh.... what's the date?" Erik backed up.  
  
"July eighth." She moved closer.   
  
"Uh thanks, gotta be goin!" Erik ran back towards the other digidestined.  
  
"Me too, bye guys!!!" Jessie ran after Erik. "My friend like you!"  
  
"Get a life Jessie." The two kids joined the rest of the group.  
  
"So what did you find out?" Mike asked Erik  
  
"It's the same day we left!"  
  
"What?" Ben asked obviously disturbed.  
  
"That can't be!" Kyle said in disbelief.   
  
"What if, in the digiworld, time doesn't pass here?" Jen asked. "Or very slowly?"  
  
"That's a theory." Kyle replied.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" One of  
the girls screamed. "A MONSTER!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What?" The kids looked up and saw a huge elephant digimon.  
  
"That's Tuskmon!" Tentomon yelled. "He's an ultimate digimon!"  
  
"He must have been left behind to get us when we are weak." Palmon commented.  
  
"We're too weak to digivolve!" The in-training digimon remarked.   
  
"Now what do we do?"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to- Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to- Togemon!"  
  
"We only have three champion digimon!" Erik yelped. "That isn't enough!"  
  
"Let's go get some food Ben!" Mike commanded. "It's our only hope!" The two kids ran  
off to their cabins.  
  
"Good thing I brought this secret candy stash!" Mike thought.  
  
"Alright Mike!" Ben remarked. "Wow, I've never seen so much candy in one place in my  
life!"   
  
"Well don't just stand there gocking, help me carry it!" The two kids drug the candy over  
to the digimon. The two champion digimon who could actually fight were pathetically  
losing to Tuskmon, the huge elephant digimon, they needed reinforcements.  
  
"Koromon, digivolve to- Agumon!"  
  
"Tsunomon, digivolve to- Gabumon!"  
  
"Yokomon, digivolve to- Biyomon!"  
  
"Bukamon, digivolve to- Gomamon!"  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to- Garurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to- Birdramon!"  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to- Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Let's get 'em!" Greymon commanded.  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" Tuskmon was hurt, but not done yet. He used  
his attack (I forgot the name) and froze Garurumon and Greymon.  
  
"Greymon!" "Erik Yelled.  
  
"Garurumon!" Mike shouted  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
Tuskmon was destroyed, but they had a problem. They had a giant lizard, and a huge blue  
wolf ice statues. Luckily enough, they dedigivolved, but they were still frozen.  
  
"Agumon! Buddy!" Erik ran up to the little frozen lizard.  
  
"How do we unthaw the digimon?" Kyle asked himself. "I know!"(Hehehe! I ain't tellin!)  
  
"Well, now what do we do?" Ben asked.  
  
"Hey, kids come here!" There counsler, yelled at them.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Did you see those monsters? You gotta get to the bomb shelter with the rest of us."  
  
"Bomb shelter..." Jen said  
  
"It's the safest place, there is a TV there, and we can watch the news.  
  
"Let's go guys!" Erik remarked. They all made their way down to the spacious bomb  
shelter. They heard the TV blaring.  
  
"The monsters have invaded the city, Minneapolis has already undergone 3 attacks by  
these monsters."  
  
"You know that means we have to get to Minneapolis." Erik whispered to his friends.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BUMBUMBUUUUUUUUUUMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And part 24 is officially finished! Any  
questions? E-mail me at edikken@hotmail.com 


	26. 

Hey digimon, hey digimon! Monster friends to the boys and girls! Hey digimon, hey  
digimon, champions of the digital wooooooorld. I don't get why people don't like that  
song! I think it's cool.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Silently the kids left the bomb shelter. They didn't know how they were going to make the  
long trek to the big city, but they would do it.  
  
"Ben, how old are you?" Ricky asked the older kid.  
  
"13, why?"  
  
"Can you drive?" Ricky asked.  
  
"What? Of course not!"  
  
"Oh, that's to bad, because that's a really nice car."  
  
"Huh?" The kids turned around and saw a car with the door open, keys in, and a sign that  
said 'take me'.   
  
"Well isn't that just perfect." Kyle said looking at the car. He hopped in and started typing  
on the computer. He opened up the back of his computer and took out some wires. Then  
he managed to take some wires out of the car and connected them by the steering wheel.  
His crest started to glow. "A ha!" The kids a looked at the screen. what they saw looked  
like looking through the windsheild! "Now all driving is, is a simple computer game."  
  
"How did you do that?" Erik asked. "Wait, don't answer that."  
  
So the kids got on the road with Kyle driving. They started the long two hour drive. After  
about an hour and a half something happened.  
  
"Hey, my computer is going funky!" Kyle said as the car started swirving.  
  
"I think I'm going to hurl..." Ben looked sick.  
  
"Pull the car over!!!" Jessie screamed.  
  
"I can't!" Kyle screamed, the car now swirving all over the bare roads of the Minnesotan  
country.  
  
"What's doing this!"  
  
"Ahhh!!!! What are those weird ghost things?" Jessie screamed.  
  
"I dunno!!!!!" Erik replied.  
  
"I'm disconnecting my computer!" Kyle yelled and yanked out the cords connecting the  
car to the computer. The computer got back to normal and the digimon analyzer came up.  
"That's Bakemon, Japanese, for Stupidmon. He's not very powerful, but very annoying,  
there on top of the car!!!!"  
  
"We're gonna wreck!!!!!!!!" Mike screamed.  
  
Sudenely the car lurched toward the ditch. Biyomon flew out of the car.  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to- Birdramon!"  
  
"Alright!" Megan yelled.  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
8 of the Bakemon were taken out but there were still a lot left. Tentomon jumped out.  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to- Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Let's get 'em Kabuterimon!" Birdramon cried. (Hey digimon, hey digimon! Monster  
friends to the boys and girls, hey digimon hey digimon, champions of the digital wooorld!)  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
The Bakemon were destroyed, but the car was still out of control and doing close to 90.  
Kabuterimon grabbed the back of the car and started to drag his feet. The car finally  
stopped, but it was very damaged.  
  
"Owww!! Ooooo! My feet!" Tentomon cried his feet still smoking.  
  
"Well, now we have 45 miles to walk." Ricky commented pointing to the nearby roadsign.  
  
"That will take forever!" Jessie complained.  
  
But the kids started walking. And walking. They knew that attacks were going on in the  
city, and if they didn't get there soon, they would move on to bigger cities after they  
destroyed Minneapolis. (There's a run on sentence if I've ever seen one.)  
  
"Look, 10 miles left." Mike said pointing to a sign.  
  
"Digidestined!!"  
  
"Huh?" The kids looked up. What they saw, they did NOT like. Myotismon, Cubbymon,  
Curlymon, and DemiDevimon were all floating in the air. Well, Myotismon was floating,  
DemiDevimon was flying, and Cubbymon and Curlymon were just sprawled like they had  
never flown before(which they hadn't).  
  
"What do you want?" Erik asked the evil digmon.  
  
"Nothing much, just your lives!" Myotismon snorted.  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to- Garurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to- Birdramon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to- Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to- Togemon!"  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to- Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Crimson Lighting!" All the digimon were tossed down.  
  
"I've got to figure out how to stop him!" Kyle racked his brains. (Of course you know  
what that brings on)  
  
"Kabuterimon, digivolve to- MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
"What?" Myotismon new what a freshly digivolved digimon could do.  
  
"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon cried out and pointed his horn at Myotismon.  
  
"I'll be back!" Myotismon yelped.   
  
Myotismon left and MegaKabuterimon dedigivolved back to Motimon.   
  
"Alright Motimon!" Kyle laughed. "How cool!"  
  
"I'm a pretty cool dude." Motimon replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! So cute, Motimon  
quoting himself from before. You weren't expecting that, were you? Cause if you were,  
your really smart, and I want your autograph!!!!!!  
If any of that was by any chance confusing, just think: It's a story, they got most of the way to the city and I don't have to think anymore. 


	27. 

Strait to the story!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Phantomon!" Myotismon screeched. "Make the Bakemon start clearing out the buildings   
for my energy.   
  
"Yes Master." Phantomon replied. The last time he worked for Myotismon he was  
destroyed in one shot by a mere champion digimon. This time he wouldn't let that happen.  
As soon as he got all of the people out of the city into the big stadium he would go after  
those stupid kids himself. Especially that Patamon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ohhhh... My feet are killing me!!" Jessie complained.  
  
"But look!" Erik looked up. What he saw they were all glad about. They had FINALLY  
arrived at the city.  
  
"All right!!!!!" the others screamed. "Finally!"  
  
"I say we get a hotel room." Ben remarked.  
  
"With what money?" Erik asked. "I only have 10 bucks."  
  
"I have 20!" Mike dug some money out of his pocket.  
  
"I have 5..." Jen said.  
  
"I'm broke." Jessie remarked emptying out her pockets.  
  
"I've got 5 bucks." Kyle said taking it out of his pocket.  
  
"So that's.... 40 dollars, that's not enough."  
  
"That's where I come in." Ben said taking out 6 50s from his pocket.  
  
"What???" Erik asked.  
  
"My grandma's loaded." Ben replied.  
  
"I guess!!" Ricky remarked and grabbed the money.  
  
"Hey, give that back!" Ben grabbed it back.  
  
"Awwww..."  
  
The kids went to a hotel, got two rooms, and slept for the night. That sure was a lot nicer  
than sleeping in the grass in a ditch like they had for the last two nights.   
  
"Uhaohahhh!" Erik groaned. "Morning? Already?"  
  
"Yeah, it came early!" Mike yawned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Come on girls, we gotta get up." Jen groaned.  
  
"No!!!" Jessie cried.  
  
"Awwhh!"Megan yawned.  
  
Suddenly Erik, Mike, Ben, Kyle, and Ricky burst into the girls room.  
  
"There's been another attack!" Erik yelled.  
  
"Let's go!" Mike screamed.  
  
"You guys get there, we gotta get dressed!" Jessie remarked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Twin Scythe!" Snimon the praying mantis digimon screeched. A building was destroyed.  
Luckily, there were no people in it. The Bakemon had already cleared about half of the  
buildings in the city out.  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"Twin Scythe!" The ultimatum's attack took down the champions.  
  
"Meteor Wing!"   
  
"Palmon, digivolve to- Togemon!"  
  
"All right! Reinforcements!" Ricky yelled.  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Lighting Claw!"  
  
"Twin Scythe!" The other champions were knocked down.  
  
"Digivolve!" Erik yelled at the big digimon lying next to him.  
  
"Greymon, digivolve to- MetalGreymon!"  
  
"Ikkakumon, digivolve to- Zudomon!"  
  
"Garurumon, digivolve to- WereGarurumon!"  
  
"DigiBlaster!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Wolf Claw!"  
  
Snimon howled with pain. But he wasn't quite done.  
  
"Twin Scythe!" The attack didn't go for the ultimates. It went for the rookie.  
  
"NO!!!" Phantomon came out of nowhere and deflected the shot.  
  
"I'LL destroy the Patamon!" Phantomon cried. "Battle Scythe!" (Well what do you know.  
Two attacks that are almost the same!) But the attack was a little off. It went right  
towards Ricky!  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to- Angemon!"  
  
"Oh no!" Phantomon cried.  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"AAAHHH!!" Phantomon dodged the attack, but Snimon was right in it's path.  
  
"AAARGH!!" Snimon was destroyed.  
  
"Well, goodbye for now! Bakemon, get them!" Phantomon left, and Bakemon came from  
nowhere and started attacking.  
  
"Dark Claw!" A Bakemon Shouted.  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Lighting Claw!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Light Speed Jabbing!"(Togemon)  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Wolf Claw!"  
  
"DigiBlaster!"  
  
Out of about 100 Bakemon, all of them were destroyed.  
  
"Well, well, well. I suppose it's about time I make my apearance in this episode."  
Myotismon remarked.  
  
"Oh, no. Not you!" Ben cried.  
  
"Grizzly Wing!" The digimon were all taken down.  
  
"Garuru Kick!"  
  
"DigiBlaster!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
But the evil digimon just disolved the attacks.  
  
"Kabuterimon, digivolve to- MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
"Birdramon, digivolve to- Garudamon!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Rabbit Ears!"  
  
"Bear Claw!" They knocked Megan and Ricky over, then dragged them away.  
  
"NO!!!" Jessie screamed. "Don't take them! Take me!" A bright green flash came out of  
her crest and Togemon started to glow.  
  
"Togemon, digivolve to- Lillymon!"  
  
"Wow!!" Jessie looked up at the beautiful flower fairy flying above her.  
  
"Leave now before I blow your head off!" Lillymon commanded to Myotismon.  
  
"Hmph!" Myotismon replied. "Do you think a flower could hurt me?"  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Myotismon was knocked back. "I will return later."  
  
"All of the digimon dedigivolved."  
  
"Hey Agumon!" Erik ran up to his friend. "Why aren't you Koromon?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I'm getting stronger!"  
  
"All right Gabumon!" Mike ran up to his friend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, another digivolution. How many Ultimates left? 2? We are getting closer! And don't  
get me confused with other authors who write long novels and never finish them. I WILL  
finish this story. 


	28. 

Woopsies!!! Ricky made a booboo!!! In the part called Theres Something About  
Tuskmon, I screwed up. Tuskmon is not Tuskmon, its Mammothmon. I got it screwed up  
for the big horn digimon that attacked the kids with Snimon in the TV show. So, just think  
about that part. Go into your brain, and change all of the Tuskmons, with Mammothmon.  
Thank you, and that's my retraction. (Tuskmon will be in this episode.) So sorry.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, what do we do now?" All of the digidestined were in one of the hotel rooms that  
night. They were pondering on what they should do next.  
  
"Well, I say tommorow we split up and try to find Myotismon's hideout." Erik remarked.  
  
"No way, it's too dangerous." Mike replied. "What would happen if we found the hideout.  
Then he would just destroy us while we were all split up."  
  
"Oh, good point." Erik said looking puzzled.   
  
"Well we can't just sit here and let harmless people be taken away. By now the  
Metrodome is probably filled with people!" Jen remarked.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute." Ben thought. "Why haven't the Bakemon come for us yet?"  
  
"BAKEMON!!!!" The door suddenly burst open and those ghost digimon poored into the  
room.  
  
"Oh no! Pepper Breath!"  
  
"Blue Blaster!"  
  
"Lightning Claw!"  
  
"Boom Bubble!"  
  
But there were to many of them, and the other in-training digimon were too weak to  
digivolve.  
  
"Hey, let go of me!" Jesse screeched.  
  
"AAAAAHHH!" Megan screamed.   
  
"Help me!" Ricky yelped.  
  
The Bakemon dragged all of the kids out of the room. But they were so stupid that they  
didn't even realize that they were the digidestined. And even though the digimon attacked  
them, they didn't think that they were anything special. So they just left the room without  
them.  
  
About a hour later.....  
  
"Ohuhah!!!" Where am I??" Erik asked himself when he woke up.  
  
"Well Well Well...." Myotismon Snickerd when he saw that one of the four of the  
digidestined in the room with him woke up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kyle woke up with a start, he jumped strait up. He was in a cold sweat and didn't know  
where he was.   
  
"Hehehehe!!!!" DemiDevimon laughed. "It's time to destroy you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I don't know Curlymon." Cubbymon looked at the two sleeping children. "I just can't  
bear to destroy them.  
  
"I know what your talking about Cubbymon." Curlymon looked down at the girl. "I just  
can't do it."  
  
"Ohhhhh... my head hurts." Ricky got up. "Hey, Megan!" He shook her.  
  
"Whaaaa???" Megan woke up.  
  
"Hey, they're awake!" Curlymon commented.  
  
"Come on you two." Cubbymon told the kids. "We're gonna break you guys out!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"DemiDart!" DemiDevimon shouted and aimed it towards Kyle.  
  
"Bear Claw!"  
  
"Rabbit Ears!" The attacks took out Demi's attack and Demi himself.  
  
"OOOOOOHH!" DemiDevimon screamed. "That really burns me up!"He looked to see  
who had done it. "WHAT??? Grrrr.... I told Myotismon NEVER to trust vaccine and data  
types!"  
  
"Bear Claw!"  
  
"Rabbit Ears!"   
  
"Uh oh!" Demi screeched. "I'm gettin outa here!"  
  
"Now what do we do?" A slightly dazed Kyle asked.  
  
"Huh?" Ben got up. "What happpened?  
  
"We have to find our digimon!" Ricky remarked.  
  
"No you don't!" a small voice came out of the window. "Boom Bubble!" The window  
shattered and there stood two familiar figures.  
  
"Patamon!" Ricky yelped.  
  
"Gatomon!" Megan ran up to the cat digimon and hugged her.  
  
"We gotta find the others!" Ben suggested.  
  
"DemiDevimon went that way, I say we follow his scent." Cubbymon said.  
  
"Yeah, wherever he is, there's bound to be trouble!" Curlymon remarked.  
  
The kids and the digimon followed behind Cubbymon and went towards the place  
Myotismon was.  
  
"Where are our digimon?" Kyle asked Gatomon.  
  
"They couldn't keep up with us." Gatomon replied. "They brought up the rear."  
  
"They'll be coming."  
  
"Metal FireBall!"   
  
"Wha???" Ricky turned around to see a fireball heading right toward him.  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to- Angemon!"  
  
"All right!" Ricky yelled. "Angemon's back!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!" The attack destroyed the attack and hit SkullMeramon, but didn't hurt  
him much.  
  
"Calvaries here!" A funny voice shouted from the distance.  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to- Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to- Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Lightning Claw!"  
  
"Graaahh!!!!!" Meramon was knocked back.  
  
"Metal FireBall!" SkullMeramon threw another attack at the kids and the digimon.  
  
"He's weak!" Kyle shouted. "Just one more shot!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!" SkullMeramon fell to the floor and disinegrated.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to- Garurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to- Birdramon!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to- Togemon!"  
  
It didn't look good for the other digidestined though, they knew even if they beat  
Tuskmon, standing right behind him was Myotismon. Will they get out of there? We'll  
find out, next time on A Digimon Novel!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And part 27 is finished. Ready to review? HEY!!!!! DON'T LEAVE WHEN I'M  
TALKING TO YOU!!!! Now, every one of you go down there and review the story for  
me, it would make me very happy!!! 


	29. 

Doodoodoodoodoodoo, doodoodoodoodoo, doodoodoodoodoodoo, doodoodoodoodoo,  
doodoodoodoodoodoo, doodoodoodoodoo.....DOO!!! Don't you guys just love singing?  
Really? I don't either. Well, let's get on with the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Birdramon, digivolve to- Garudamon!"  
  
"Everybody, let's get on Garudamon and get out of here!"  
  
"Wing Blade!" The attack knocked Tuskmon back and he toppled over Myotismon.  
"Come kids, let us leave!"   
  
The other digimon dedigivolved and Garudamon broke out of the factory that they were in  
and flew to the hotel. But then another unexpected thing happened. A black dinosaur  
digimon came out from behind the big hotel. But Garudamon was too weak so she  
dedigivolved.  
  
"That's DarkTyranomon!" Kyle commented.  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon!"   
  
"FireBlast!"  
  
"NovaBlast!" The two fireballs canceled eachother out.  
  
"Iron Tail!" The black dinosaur shouted and whipped his tail at Greymon. Greymon fell to  
his knees, but then he summoned enough strength to digivolve.  
  
"Greymon, digivolve to- MetalGreymon!"  
  
"FireBlast!" DarkTyranomon shouted at the slightly bigger digimon.  
  
"Mega Claw!" The attack hit DarkTyranomon and the digidino was sent back to the  
digiworld.  
  
"Come on guys, let's get some sleep." Erik said as he drug himself up the stairs to their  
rooms. The kids slept all night, even though they were unconcious most of the day. That  
morning when Erik woke up he turned the TV on to see if there had been any recent  
attacks on the city.  
  
"In the last 2 days the Mississippi river has been invaded by three strange creatures." The  
reporter said. "Look, theres one now!!" The reporter pointed at a strange white digimon.  
"And another one!" He pointed to a sludge type digimon.  
  
"We gotta get down there!" Erik exclaimed, and he woke everyone up. "Let's get the  
girls, we gotta go down to the river."  
  
The kids woke up their digimon and the girls and went down to the river. They had no  
idea where to look for those weird digimon, so they all split up and walked down the  
river. They were hoping that their digimon would be strong enough to win.  
  
"GRAAAHHHH!"  
  
"RAAAHGGG!!"  
  
"Wahh!" Erik, Ricky, Megan, and Jen were walking down one way, and the other kids  
were walking the other.  
  
"Yokomon, digivolve to- Biyomon!"  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to- Birdramon!"  
  
"Coral Crusher!"  
  
"Breath of Decay!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
The attacks hit eachother and there was just a little bit left of the good digimon's attacks  
left and they injured the bad digimon a little bit.  
  
"Breath of Decay!"  
  
"Coral Crusher!"  
  
"Lighting Claw!" Gatomon dipped her claw into the water (water conducts electicity) and  
the two evil water digimon were electrocuted pretty bad.  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"   
  
That finished them off. Then the four kids heard a scream a ways away.   
  
"I'd know Jessie's scream anywhere!" Jen remarked and they started running towards the  
other four kids.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Lightning Javelin!" The big seamonster yelled at Ikkakumon, Togemon, Kabuterimon,  
and Garurumon.  
  
"Garurumon, digivolve to- WereGarurumon!"  
  
"Togemon, digivolve to- Lillymon!"  
  
"Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
MegaSeadramon was hit pretty badly, but he wasn't done yet.  
  
"Lightning Javelin!" The attack swirved right towards Ricky.  
  
"NOO!!" Mike dove in front of Ricky and took the hit for him.   
  
"We've gotta get him to a hospital!"  
  
"GaruruKick!" WereGarurumon dove at MegaSeadramon.  
  
"I'm ok guys..." Mike wimpered. "As long as I have my friends." A brilliant flash came  
out of Mike's crest. When everybody had rubbed their eyes they saw that Mike was totally  
healed, and MegaSeadramon was gone.  
  
"Wow, that was weird." Mike remarked.  
  
"And corny!" Erik laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well now Part 28 is done. Anybody up for more singing?  
Doodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoo!!!!!!!!!! 


	30. 

Let's get right to the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The kids got back on their feet and walked back to the apartment. They were all ready for  
a good nights rest. ( I don't know if I described it this way, but all of that took about a  
day.)  
  
"Ohhhh, my head hurts..." Mike complained.  
  
"Yeah, you took quite a shot!" Ricky said. "Thanks Mike."  
  
"It's ok buddy."   
  
They all got ready for bed, and then, well, went to bed. Little did they know, the next day  
would be one of there biggest battles yet.  
  
"Mmmmmm...." Patamon woke up and looked out the window. "Uh oh! Guys, wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" Gabumon looked out the window.  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to- Angemon!"  
  
"Crimson Lightning!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!" The attacks canceled each other out.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon!"  
  
"Uhh, Greymon, it's kind of cramped in here!" Erik yelled at the huge digimon sitting in  
their room.  
  
"What's all of the commotion?" Jen ran into the boys room. "Oh boy!"  
  
Greymon jumped out of the window, and well broke the wall down. "Greymon, digivolve  
to- MetalGreymon!" The huge cyborg digimon flew down to the ground,  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to- Garurumon! Garurumon, digivolve to- WereGarurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to- Birdramon! Birdramon, digivolve to- Garudamon!"  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to- Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon, digivolve to- Zudomon!"  
  
"Tanemon, digivolve to- Palmon! Palmon, digivolve to- Togemon! Togemon, digivolve  
to- Lillymon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to- Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon, digivolve to- MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
"Tuskmon, get them." Myotismon said knowing that the digimon would be defeated. He  
was just hoping that they would be weakened first.  
  
"Slamming Tusk!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"   
  
"DigiBlaster!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Lightning Claw!"  
  
Of course, after all of that, Tuskmon was destroyed.  
  
"I'll get you now!!!!" Phantomon snuck up behind Angemon.  
  
"Angemon!" Megan ran at Phantomon.   
  
"Megan, no!" Gatomon cried.  
  
"Huh?" Ricky turned around.  
  
Just as Phantomon was going to attack Megan, bright pink flash came out of her crest.  
  
"Gatomon, digivolve to- Angewomon!"  
  
"Wow...... Megan looked up at her freshly digivolved digimon. "Gatomon's, an angel?"  
  
"Uh oh!" Myotismon thought. "No matter, I am much more powerful this time."  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"   
  
"AAAAAAAHHH!" Phantomon screamed, then he was turned into digidust.  
  
"Crimson Lightning!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
Surprisingly, the evil attack overtook the good attack, and Angewomon fell to the ground.  
  
"Grizzly Wing!"  
  
"DigiBlaster!"  
  
"Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
All of the attacks got inches away from Myotismon, but Myotismon held his hand up, and  
all of them disappeared.  
  
"What?" Erik asked.  
  
"That's cheating!" Ricky screamed.  
  
"Mwahahahahaha!" Myotismon laughed. "There is no hope for you!"  
  
"Your wrong, there is hope!" Ricky screamed. "There's always hope if you try as hard as  
you can!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Ricky really meant it. A brilliant flash of light came from the crest of hope. I beam of light  
came from the crest and hit Angemon.  
  
"Angemon, digivolve to- MagnaAngemon!"  
  
"OH NO!!!!" Myotismon knew he was done for.  
  
"Wow!" Ricky looked up in the air at the glowing digimon.  
  
"Excaliber Sword!" The sword that MagnaAngemon held in his hand slashed at  
Myotismon.  
  
"No, you will not destroy me!"Myotsimon screamed. "Grizzly Wing!"  
  
"Gate of Destiny!" The bats were all sucked through.  
  
"Excaliber Sword!" The purplish sword slashed right through Myotismon.  
  
"You may be called the digidestined, but destined to beat me, you are not. I will be back!"  
Myotismon shouted as he disappeared into the air.  
  
"Yeah, we beat Myotsimon!" Erik yelled.  
  
"I don't know..." MetalGreymon growled.  
  
"Yes, he said he would be back." Angewomon remarked.  
  
"And I think we can actually trust him." MagnaAngemon said.  
  
The digimon dedigivolved to: Agumon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Salamon,  
Motimon, Tokumon, and Tanemon. Myotismon was gone, but what was next, would give  
the digidestined a big headache.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BUMBUMBUM!!!!! Oh, you guys know what's gonna happen. But you don't know who  
is going to digivolve! Oooops, did I say too much? 


	31. 

I'm leading a revolt! Read more about it at the bottom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So, what now?" Ben asked looking up at the sky.   
  
"Hey, any of you guys notice that big cloud up in the sky?" Erik asked looking up as Ben  
did.  
  
"When did it cloud up like that?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Wow! There's absolutely nothing up there!" Jen was in awe.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Mike asked.  
  
"For one thing, I think we should find everybody." Jessie said. All of the kids looked  
around, the city was completely deserted!  
  
"Hey!" a strange voice shouted.  
  
"It's the enemy!" Erik pointed to a bear digimon, and a bunny digimon running toward  
them.  
  
"No, wait!" Ricky yelled at Erik.  
  
"They helped us escape!" Megan remarked.  
  
"Yeah, they saved me and ben from certain doom." Kyle said.  
  
"And then they just kind of, well, disappeared." Ben commented.  
  
"Awwww, your gonna make me blush!" Cubbymon said.  
  
"Yeah!" Curlymon giggled.  
  
"Why did you leave like that?" Erik asked suspiciously.  
  
"Cause we didn't want Myotismon to get us." Cubbymon replied.  
  
"Yeah, he would have cut our heads off, had he caught us." Curlymon remarked. "But  
he's not done yet."  
  
"What?" Mike asked.  
  
"Hey, guys I got an e-mail!" Kyle shouted.  
  
"So, we're kinda in an important conversation!" Megan said.  
  
"Thanks for interupting us." Ricky said sarcastically. (I just saw a digimon episode where  
everybody but Tai is huddled in a group talking about something. Tai interupts them, and  
TK sarcastically thanks Tai for interupting them. It's so cute and funny, I just couldn't  
resist.)  
  
"But it's from Gennai!"  
  
"Oh, well that's a different story!" The kids went over to Kyle and his computer and  
looked at the email. It goes on to say.  
  
'When the old digidestined were fighting Myotismon, I found a tablet which an ancient  
prophecy was written. It said that the sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats.  
Then the people will chant the name of the undead king, and he will arise in his true form  
at the hour of the beast. Then angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones  
of those they were sent to protect and a miracle will happen. Or something like that,  
anyway, there was another part that I wasn't able to decipher before. The next part says  
that this will not only happen once, it will take two times for it to be sucessfull overall. But  
the second time the arrow of hope will not only hit one loved one, but 3 of the loved ones,  
that they have come to know. I just wanted you to know that, and use it.'  
  
"Well, that's odd." Erik remarked.  
  
"Did anyone get any sense out of that?" Mike asked.  
  
"Not really..." Jen replied.  
  
"Well, all I know is that we should go to the stadium." Curlymon told the kids.  
  
"Why?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Because that's where the people are." Cubbymon said.  
  
"And that's where Myotismon's gonna go when he comes back." Curlymon explained.  
  
"Comes back?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I heard him talking about with DemiDevimon. As a matter of fact,  
that's probably where DemiDevimon is now."  
  
"The undead king..." Erik thought. "At the hour of the beast. It said something in the bible  
about the beast. 666, do you think that could mean 6:06:06? Is that when Myotismon is  
coming back?"   
  
"The people... the people from the city?" Mike asked.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to- Garurumon!"  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to- Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to- Birdramon!"  
  
"Tanemon, digivolve to- Palmon! Palmon, digivolve to- Togemon!"  
  
"Motimon, digivolve to- Tentomon! Tentomon, digivolve to- Kabuterimon!"  
  
The kids all grabbed a digimon and headed to the Metrodome. That is where Curlymon  
directed the digimon to go.  
  
"Hey, what are those?" Jessie asked when she looked up. The sky was pure black.  
  
"The sky shall be darkened by the wings of many bats." Erik repeated. "The prophecy."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My revolt. I have all the information here I need. Which is none, but still.... Ok, here it is.  
NO MORE DISCLAIMERS!!!!!!!! Why do we put them on? There is nobody that comes  
and looks here for them, and even if they did. What would they do to us? They couldn't  
find us anyway! So, if your an author, and you read this, remember. NO DISCLAIMER!!! 


	32. 

Now, I challenge you, the author, to not put up disclaimers. Why not? Why? What are  
they going to do to you??? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!!! I'm not telling you to claim  
you own the company, but why tell people what they alread know? It's the end of an era  
people!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The digimon and kids arrived at the Hubert H. Humphrey Metrodome at around 5:30.  
They walked in and there were people everywhere. No, not standing up and walking  
around. Just laying there. There are a good 400,000 people from Minneapolis, and 100,000   
from St. Paul; the rest of St. Paul had been evacuated.  
  
"Wow, there is a LOT of people in here!" Ricky commented. The strange thing is, most of  
them were laying in piles, everywhere. The kids had to crawl over them to get anywhere.  
  
"Well, what do we do now that we know where they are?" Mike asked.  
  
"That's a good question. I believe we should try to wake them up." Kyle pondered.  
  
"Ok, let's try a kid first, just in case they are grumpy when they wake up." Ben suggested.  
  
Somebody sat up. "Myotismon. Lord, and master." Some more sat up, but most just sat  
there.  
  
"MYOTISMON! LORD, AND MASTER!" All of them shouted, the roar blasted the  
champion digimon back to rookie.  
  
"The people will call the name of the undead king..." Erik mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What time is it Erik?" Jen asked Erik while she was shaking someone. Erik looked at his  
digivice.   
  
"Uh oh....." Erik looked at it again. 6:05:37.  
  
Mike was looking at his digivice too. "We don't have much time."  
  
They all made there way toward the door. 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 01, 02, 03, 04, 05....... huge  
dark shadowy figure appeared where all the bats were going. The bats looked like they  
were being absorbed into the dark figure. Then a brilliant flash of light, well, not light, but  
dark, well, dark light.when it was gone, there stood a hideous beast. VenomMyotismon.  
  
"Mwahahahaha!" the gigantic digimon laughed.  
  
"Wow, that is huge!!!" Jessie remarked.  
  
"That must be one of those digimon higher then ultimate, like on the cards!" Ricky said.  
  
"Mega?" Erik asked.  
  
"Yes, I suppose." Kyle replied. "Now the problem is, how do we get OUR digimon to  
digivolve?"   
  
"Venom Infusion!" the monster yelled.  
  
Lots of buildings were destroyed from the monsters wrath.  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon! Greymon, digivolve to- MetalGreymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to- Garurumon! Garurumon, digivolve to- WereGarurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to- Birdramon! Birdramon, digivolve to- Garudamon!"  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to- Ikkakumon!" Ikkakumon, digivolve to- Zudomon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to- Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon, digivolve to- MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to- Togemon! Togemon, digivolve to- Lillymon!"  
  
"Salamon, digivolve to- Gatomon! Gatomon, digivolve to- Angewomon!"  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to- Angemon! Angemon, digivolve to- MagnaAngemon!"  
  
8 ultimate digimon stood in front of the gigantic Mega.  
  
"Venom Infusion!"  
  
"The ultimate digimon were blown back. It didn't look good.  
  
"DigiBlaster!"  
  
"Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Heavan's Charm!"  
  
"Excaliber Sword!"  
  
The attacks hit VenomMyotismon, and knocked him down. Unfortunately, he got right  
back up.  
  
"Venom Infusion!" The digimon got knocked back again. They all got up.  
  
"Come MagnaAngemon, let us get him from the rear!" Angewomon said. The two angels  
flew behind him.  
  
"Venom Infusion!" The attack hit the remaining ultimate digimon and they got knocked  
back into rookies.  
  
"Oh, no!" Jen screamed.  
  
"Now what do we do??" Jessie asked.  
  
"Angels of hope and light...." Erik mumbled. "You guys gotta tell your digimon to shoot  
four of us!" Erik yelled at the two little ones.  
  
"What?" Ricky asked the older kid.  
  
"It's in the prophecy!" Erik yelled back.  
  
"Which four?" Megan asked.  
  
"You guys pick." Mike told the younger kids. But then he said, not as loud to Erik. "The  
wrong choice could be fatal."  
  
"Angewomon!" Megan yelled.  
  
"MagnaAngemon!" Ricky yelled. The two angels post-poned their attack to see what the  
kids had to say.  
  
"Shoot arrows at Erik and Jen" Megan began.  
  
"Mike, and ummm... Kyle!" Ricky told his digimon.   
  
"What?" Angewomon asked.  
  
"That's crazy!" MagnaAngemon remarked.  
  
"Just do it!" Ricky yelled at the angels.  
  
"Ok...." Angewomon took out an arrow.  
  
"You got it!" MagnaAngemon took out three arrows.  
  
"Ready?" Erik asked his friends. The four got in a line.  
  
"Here we go!" Mike yelled. The angels threw four arrows. 1 from the small one, 3 from  
the big one.   
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!" The four screamed. This was the rush of a life time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thank you. I don't feel like rambling on today. 


	33. 

"Agumon, warp-digivolve to- WarGreymon!" An orange flash shows Agumon, Greymon  
and MetalGreymon. Then WarGreymon appears and everything locks into place.  
  
"Gabumon, warp-digivolve to- MetalGarurumon!" A blue flash shows Gabumon,  
Garurumon, and WereGarurumon. Then MetalGarurumon appears and he shoots his  
attack.  
  
"Biyomon, warp-digivolve to- Phoenixmon!" A golden flash shows Biyomon, Birdramon,  
and Garudamon. A golden bird came and did a flying dancey thing.  
  
"Tentomon, warp-digivolve to- HurculesKabuterimon!" A red flash shows Tentomon,  
Kabuterimon, and MegaKabuterimon. HerculesKabueterimon came as basically a shell.  
Then the head, legs, and arms popped out, and the wings gracefully(as graceful as a bug  
can) came out of his back.  
  
"Wow....." Erik looked up at the four Mega digimon.  
  
"That is WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Pheonixmon, and HerculesKabuterimon." Kyle  
explained. "They are Mega digimon. That should make the battle more even."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What?" Matt asked.  
  
"No fair!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Four Mega digimon?" Sora asked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Venom Infusion!"   
  
HerculesKabuterimon turned around. The beam hit the shell and it bounced back at  
VenomMyotismon.(The higher the level the longer the name! :-p)   
  
"You stupid children have stood in my way for the last time!" Myotismon screeched.  
  
"Exactly!" Erik screamed. "Cause your goin down!"  
  
"TerraForce!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Giga Scissors Claw!"  
  
"Crimson Flame!"  
  
VenomMyotismon was knocked back, but far from finished.  
  
The Mega digimon were knocked back. It was four against one but they still weren't  
winning.  
  
"Nova Force!"  
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Mega Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Star Light Explosion!"  
  
These attacks also hit VenomMyotismon hard, but he wasn't fazed.  
  
"Venom Infusion!" This attack didn't go for the Mega digimon, but for the rookie. Now  
he was going for the cheap shots. (He's an evil digimon, what did you expect?)  
  
"I can't let this happen!"  
  
"The digimon!"  
  
"Oh, no!"  
  
"There has to be something I can do!"  
  
"Oh, this isn't fair!"  
  
"I'll try!"  
  
"There is ALWAYS hope!"  
  
"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
8 beams of light came out of 8 different crests. The beams destroyed the attack, then  
headed for the bid digimon.  
  
"Terra Force!" The attack went a little off kilter. It hit VenomMyotismon's crotch.   
  
"Yuck!" Jessie screamed.  
  
"That's disgusting!" Jen looked at the thing.  
  
"I am the beast within Myotismon." The thing said. But it didn't get to say much more,  
the crest beams tied up Myotismon and gave the Mega digimon a chance to attack.  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Giga Scissors Claw!"  
  
"Crimson Flame!"  
  
"GRAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Both the Beast Within and VenomMyotismon shreaked. It  
was a very ugly sight; there was a big explosion.  
  
"I'll protect you!" 3 of the Mega digimon dedigivolved to In-training.  
HerculesKabuterimon dropped on top of the kids and the digimon and the fire went right  
over them. He dedigivolved to Motimon and started screaming.  
  
"It burns, it burns!"  
  
"Bubble Blow!" Koromon shouted.   
  
"Oooh... that feels good." Motimon was relieved at water on his back.  
  
"Is he gone?" Gomamon asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Palmon laughed.  
  
"Hey look!" Tsunomon pointed his horn towards the Metrodome. People started walking  
out.  
  
"And look at that!" Yokomon looked up in the sky.  
  
"What?" Erik asked.  
  
"Uh, remember when I commented about the clouds?" Jessie asked. "Well, they're gone  
now..."  
  
"Woah......." The kids looked up, and you know what they saw.  
  
"Hey, you kids! What are you doing?"  
  
"We gotta get back to the digiworld." Erik commented. "And fast."  
  
"Well, let's think about this logically." Kyle commented. "How did we get to the  
digiworld in the first place?"  
  
"The digivices!" Megan thought aloud.  
  
"Yeah!" Erik thought. He held out his digivice in front of him. The others did the same. A  
rainbow came down from the sky.  
  
"Hey, what are they doing?" The confused mob stopped as the kids jumped into the light.  
  
"Bye bye!" Ricky yelled at the people.  
  
"And remember," Mike yelled.  
  
"We saved you!" Erik concluded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Myotismon Saga is FINALLY finished. Did you think I would make it? Well I'm not  
done yet! The DarkMasters saga is next!!!!!!!!!! 


	34. 

Have you authors remembered my rant?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hmmhmmhmmhmmhmm..." An evil clown like digimon laughed. He was looking  
through a giant telescope. "Those digidestined will be here very soon."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The digidestined screamed as  
they fell through a worm hole type thing.   
  
"Ooomph!" They all landed with a big thud.   
  
"That hurt." Mike rubbed his butt.  
  
"Hey, I didn't kow you guys came with us!" Ricky looked down at Cubbymon and Curlymon  
sitting by hime.  
  
"Yep, that's the only way we could get back." Curlymon replied.  
  
"But we gotta go, we'll see you later!" Cubbymon remarked.  
  
"Well, we're back." Erik got up and started to look around. But he was stopped by a  
slight rumbling.  
  
"EARTHQUAKE!" Jessie shouted.  
  
The ground started shaking violently, then it started breaking apart! Chunks of land were  
flying everywhere. The piece that Gomamon was sitting on suddenly jerked up and he  
started floating away.  
  
"Ben, help!" The mon screamed as he was carried away. But as suddenly as it jerked up, it  
sat back down.  
  
"Wow, that was weird." Palmon looked at the chunks floating around.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"They're here!" MetalSeadramon burst out of the water behind Piedmon.  
  
"This will be fun!" Puppetmon laughed.  
  
"Let's destroy them right away." Machinedramon snarled.  
  
"What? That wouldn't be fun!" Puppetmon frowned.  
  
"I must say I have to agree with Puppetmon." Piedmon remarked.  
  
"Yeah, let's have a show!" Puppetmon yelled.  
  
"It will be their final performance!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Now what do we do?" Ricky asked.  
  
"Yaaaaaahhhh!!! MetalSeadramon screamed as he burst out of the ground.  
  
"Digivolve!" Erik yelled.  
  
"Koromon, digivolve to- Agumon!"  
  
"Tsunomon, digivolve to- Gabumon!"  
  
"Yokomon, digivolve to- Biyomon!"  
  
"Motimon, digivolve to- Tentomon!"  
  
"Tokumon, digivolve to- Patamon!"  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to- Garurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to- Birdramon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to- Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to- Togemon!"  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to- Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to- Angemon!"  
  
"Salamon, digivolve to- Gatomon!"  
  
"That's a Mega Digimon!" Kyle said typing away on his computer.  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Lightning Claw!"  
  
"River of Power!" The attack went right over the ones going toward him, and hit the  
champion digimon. There was another earthquake type thing and the ground shattered.  
The digidestined fell through the ground.  
  
"Not even 8 champion digimon can defeat a Mega digimon!" Kyle screamed as they fell.  
But suddenly, the stopped in the middle of space.  
  
"We stopped!" Bne realized.  
  
"Way to state the obvious." Mike remarked.  
  
"I'm scared." Megan commented.  
  
"Well, it's better than falling..." Jen said.  
  
"Nyahahaha!" A screechy voice laughed.  
  
"Who is that?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Allow me to help your friend look me up!" The voice said.  
  
"His name is Puppetmon. He is another Mega digimon!"  
  
All of the sudden, Garurumon and Greymon started to attack eachother.  
  
"What's the matter with you two?" Mike asked.  
  
"Can't you stop squabling for one minute?" Erik asked.  
  
"We can't help it!" Greymon roared, as Kabuterimon joined the fight..  
  
"Hehehe, well my time is up, I guess I have to send you to the next dark master.  
  
"Dark Master?" Erik asked. But to no avail, they all fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Giga Cannon!" The roar of the blast woke up the digimon and digidestined. They found  
themselves lying on the grass somewhere.   
  
"Take the step farther!"   
  
"Greymon, digivolve to- MetalGreymon!"  
  
"Garurumon, digivolve to- WereGarurumon!"  
  
"Birdramon, digivolve to- Garudamon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon, digivolve to- MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to- Lillymon!"  
  
"Ikkakumon, digivolve to- Zudomon!"  
  
"Angemon, digivolve to- MagnaAngemon!"  
  
"Gatomon, digivolve to- Angewomon!"  
  
"I'm so scared." Machinedramon said in his dull, monotone voice.  
  
"DigiBlaster!"  
  
"WolfClaw!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Excaliber Sword!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"GigaCannon!"  
  
The attacks hit the other attack and they went towards Machinedramon. They knocked  
him back, but didn't faze him much.  
  
"Another Mega, his name is Machinedramon."  
  
"GigaCannnon!" Machinedramon shot rapidfire at the digimon. They got knocked back  
and dedigivolved to their rookie forms. The digidestined and digimon again got knocked  
out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ohhh....." Erik woke up again.  
  
"Hello kids!" A clown looked down at the 8 kids and 8 digimon.  
  
"What happened?" Jessie looked around.  
  
"Hey this is the place where Garurumon and Greymon digivolved to DarkGarurumon and  
SkullGreymon!" Mike remembered.  
  
"Yes, and now, you will be destroyed here." Piedmon jumped out of the clown suit. "Add  
that to your memory bank."  
  
"That's Piedmon!" Kyle said typing on his computer. "He is REAL bad news. You never  
know what he'll be next."  
  
"Sounds like bad news!" Erik said.  
  
"I JUST SAID THAT YOU IMBICILE!" Kyle yelled at Erik.  
  
"Oh, yeah..."  
  
"Can we Erik?" Agumon stood by Gabumon, Biyomon, and Tentomon.  
  
"Go for it!"  
  
"Agumon, warp-digivolve to- WarGreymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, warp-digivolve to- MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon, warp-digivolve to- Phoenixmon!"  
  
"Tentomon, warp-digivolve to- HerculesKabuterimon!"  
  
"Oh woe is me, Mega digimon." Piedmon laughed. Then from out of nowhere, the other  
Dark Masters came.  
  
"Now we have an even fight!" WarGreymon remarked.  
  
"This is even? I don't think so, you are inexperienced, you have no chance!" Piedmon  
laughed.  
  
"He is right!"  
  
"Wha?" The kids looked at where the voice was coming from. It was Piximon!  
  
"You must leave now!" Piximon yelled. "You need something else."  
  
"What do we need?" Mike asked.  
  
"Go, climb Spiral Mountain." Piximon replied. The kids looked at the big weird mountain  
in the backround.  
  
"Oh, come on, you don't think we're going to let this go on!!!" MetalSeadramon laughed.  
"Let's get them! River of Power!"  
  
"GigaCannon!"  
  
"Puppet Pummel!"  
  
"Trump Sword!"  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Star Light Explosion!"  
  
"GigaScissors Claw!"  
  
Unfortunatly, Piximon was in the middle of the attacks. "Go, NOW!"  
  
The Mega Digimon grabbed the kids and ran out of the arena, strangely enough, they  
made it about a mile before the attacks hit Piximon.  
  
"Wow that was a big explosion." Erik remarked.  
  
"Do you think he survived?" Megan asked.  
  
But nobody answered. The kids started walking towards the mountain.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That was a longer part! Thank you for reading it.  



	35. 

Disclaimer: Uh uh ahhh!!! You didn't think I would cave so quickly would I?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So, which one of us is first?" Piedmon asked.  
  
"I will!" MetalSeadramon screeched.  
  
"No!! You went first last time!" Puppetmon cried. "It's my turn to go first!"  
  
"How about we draw straws for it." Piedmon suggested. Like magic, 4 straws appeared in  
his hand. Puppetmon grabbed one.  
  
"Awwwww..." Puppetmon cried. "It's not fair!"  
  
"Oh, shut up." Piedmon shook his head. MetalSeadramon carefully took a straw from  
Piedmon's hand.  
  
"Oh well...." MetalSeadramon put his head down.  
  
"Machinedramon?" Piedmon turned to the big metal like digimon. Somehow he got it out  
of Piedmon's hand.  
  
"I'll go after them right away." Machinedramon smiled as well as a big machine dragon  
can smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mekanorimon! Hagurumon! Tankmon! Gardromon!" Machinedramon screeched.  
  
"Yes. Sir." The machines answered.  
  
"Go attack the digidestined and keep them busy." Machinedramon told them. "I have  
something to do."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey, guys!" Erik looked around. "The mountain dissapeared!"  
  
"It was fairly close!" Kyle looked around. "That's weird."  
  
"Well now what?" Mike asked."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(This is what happpened. The kids walked close to Spiral Mountain, and the land started  
to slope upward. The kids didn't notice that they decided to slope up the mountain. I will  
draw a picture the best I can.(DD stands for Digidestined.) You get it?)  
  
|  
|  
|  
\  
\DD  
\_________They didn't see that they started climbing right here.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Let's keep going, we'll probably come across it sometime. It was pretty big, I don't  
know how we missed it." Ben remarked.  
  
"Twin Beam!" x5 (Mekanorimon)  
  
"Hyper Cannon!" x5 (Tankmon)  
  
"Protect Grenade!" x5 (Gardromon)  
  
The 20 Hagurumon really didn't have an attack, they just spiraled toward their enemy.  
(They are the gear things that Machinedramon ordered around in the normal show.)  
  
"Digivolve!" Erik commanded.  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Agumon!"   
  
"What?" Mike looked at the lizard in disbelief.  
  
"We're to weak!"  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!!" The attacks came nearer.  
  
"Lightning Blade!" The champion attacks were deflected by the ultimate's.  
  
"Andromon!"  
  
"Come kids!" Andromon ran to man hole in the middle of a forest. He climbed in and the  
kdis and digimon jumped in after.  
  
"Food!!!" The digimon jumped at a big pile laying on the ground.  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
"The alliance!" Andromon smiled.  
  
"That's what ShogunGekomon was talking about..." Ben trailed off. "Are their more  
digimon?"   
  
"Yes. They include Centarumon, Meramon, Unimon, Monzaemon, a teddybear digimon,  
and many others." Andromon replied.  
  
The kids stayed the night underground. The digimon got a good night rest and were ready  
in the morning. There would be no doubt that the machines would be out there. They  
ARE machines after all.  
  
"Ready guys?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Let's go!" Gabumon replied.  
  
The kids climbed out of the man hole. Well, peeked out, only to see the machines  
surrounding the hole.  
  
"Let's do it!" Erik yelled.  
  
"Agumon,(he jumped out of the hole) digivolve to- Greymon!"  
  
"Gabumon,(the rest of digimon jumped out as they digivolved) Garurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to- Birdramon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to- Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to- Togemon!"  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to- Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to- Angemon!"  
  
"Let's get um!" Greymon roared.  
  
"Lightning Blade!"  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Light Speed Jabbing!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Lightning Claw!"  
  
The machines were taken out by the hundreds, but there still were still a lot left.  
  
"Let's finish them!" Mike screamed.  
  
"Yeah!" Jessie called.  
  
"Greymon, digivolve to- MetalGreymon!"  
  
"Garurumon, digivolve to- WereGarurumon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to- MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
"Birdramon, digivolve to- Garudamon!"  
  
"Togemon, digivolve to- Lillymon!"  
  
"Ikkakumon, digivolve to- Zudomon!"  
  
"Gatomon, digivolve to- Angewomon!"  
  
"Angemon, digivolve to- MagnaAngemon!"  
  
  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"(Hey digimon!)  
  
"Wolf Claw!"(Hey digimon!)  
  
"Horn Buster!"(Monster friends)  
  
"Wing Blade!"(to the boys and girls!)  
  
"Flower Canon!"(Hey digimon,   
  
"Digi Blaster!"(Hey digimon!)  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" (Champions)  
  
"Gate of Destiny!" (of the digital world!)  
  
Something suddenly started banging around down in the hole.  
  
"I'll go see what it is." Andromon crawled down the tunnel. "AAARRGHH!!!"  
  
"What happened?" Lillymon jumped down into the hole. "Waaaahhh!" She flew right out  
with a Lightning Blade coming right after her.  
  
"Wolf Claw!" The digimon took out the attack going after Lillymon.  
  
"What's the matter?" Jessie asked.  
  
Andromon crawled out of the hole with something in his leg.  
  
"Hey that's a...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A cliff hanger. Is it a good one? I'd like feedback!!! 


	36. 

Noodle, do the noodle, noodle, do the noodle dance! Has anyone seen that show on  
Disney? I haven't either, but my little sister sings that song ALL THE TIME!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Andromon crawled out of the hole with something in his leg.  
  
"Hey that's a black gear!" Ricky commented.  
  
"I thought we destroyed them, along with Devimon!" Kyle remarked.  
  
"Lightning Blade!" The attack went to MetalGreymon, but he deflected it with his metal  
claws.  
  
"We beat him as champions, we can beat him as ultimate!" WereGarurumon ran towards  
Andromon.  
  
"Lightning Blade!" The attack went towards WG. WG jumped and almost got over the  
attack, but the attack curved upward, and WG went tumbleing down a hill. "Seven down,  
eight to go!"  
  
"WereGarurumon!" Mike ran down the hill after his digimon.  
  
"Try this! Celestial Arrow!" The attack didn't swirve out of it's way. It hit Andromon's  
leg dead on. The black gear shattered.  
  
Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Then it opened up underneath the digimon and  
kids. A metallic digimon came out of the ground.  
  
"Machinedramon!" Erik shreaked.  
  
"GigaCannon!" Machinedramon shouted. He shot rapid fire at the digimon.  
  
"Grahhhhh!!" MetalGreymon got hit and dedigivolved.  
  
"GigaCannon!"  
  
The rest of the digimon got hit and dedigivolved too.   
  
"Hahahaha!!! Now I will destroy you!" Machinedramon laughed.  
  
"Looks like this is it!" Jen gulped.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!" Jessie screamed.  
  
"GigaCannon!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"AHH!" Machinedramon shreaked.  
  
"Ready?" Erik got up and looked at his digimon.  
  
"Yep! Agumon, warp digivolve to- WarGreymon!"  
  
"Tentomon, warp digivolve to- HerculesKabuterimon!"  
  
"Biyomon, warp digivolve to- Phoenixmon!"  
  
"Oh, no..." Machinedramon looked at the 4 mega digimon surrounding him.  
"GigaCannon!"  
  
"StarLight Explosion!"  
  
"Giga Scissors Claw!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
Those three digimon dedigivolved to in-training.  
  
Machinedramon deflected the shots, and laughed. "Hahahahaha!"  
  
"Nova Force!" WarGreymon did his spinny thing an it looked like he went right threw  
Machinedramon.  
  
"Oh no, not this again." Machinedramon frowned. Suddenly, he started breaking up into  
peices, then he disolved into thin air.  
  
"We beat him." Erik looked stuned. "We beat him!"  
  
"But you haven't beat me!"  
  
"What?" Ben turned around and saw the wooden digimon, Puppetmon.   
  
"Nyahahahaha!" Puppetmon laughed.   
  
"Terra Force!"   
  
"Wah!" The digimon tried to jump out of the way; but it hit dead on, and Puppetmon was  
fried. "You meanies! I'll get you! Puppet Pummel!"  
  
WarGreymon got hit, and he dedigivolved to Agumon. It didn't look good for the  
digidestined. But then two digimon came running out of somewhere.   
  
"What are they?" Ricky quivered.  
  
"Don't you recognize us?"  
  
"We saved you from Devimon!"  
  
"Ogremon, Leomon!" Erik ran to the two digimon.   
  
"No, SaberLeomon, and SaberOgremon!" SaberLeomon corrected.  
  
"Hop on, we'll get you out of here!" SaberOgremon looks a lot like SaberLeomon.  
Except he's green, and has a lot of Ogremon's features: a white main, and a club for a tail.  
He also had long teeth.  
  
"What? Hey you kids, get back here!" All the digimon and kids were on the two other  
digimon and running away. "Puppet Pummel!" The two Saber digimon dodged the attacks  
and ran away.  
  
"I'll get you, you stupid digidestined!" Puppetmon cried  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry that was so short, and sorry I haven't written anything in a while. I've been so busy!  
I'm not done writing yet though... and don't give up hope, the end of the story is coming! 


	37. 

"Where are you taking us?" Erik asked the lion digimon he was riding on.  
  
"To our lair." SaberLeomon replied.  
  
The two giant saber digimon ran and ran and ran. After a while they got to their 'lair'  
  
"Wait a minute..." Jen looked around. Then she looked up.  
  
"This is Infinity Mountain!" Megan gulped.  
  
"Yeah, since Devimon left, we thought we would use his old hangout as our lair!"  
SaberOgremon remarked.  
  
"This is were you kids get off and walk, my back hurts!" SL grunted.  
  
"That's a long ways up!" Ricky looked at the mountain."  
  
"Should we use our strenght?" Patamon asked Gatomon.  
  
"Why not? It should be safe up there!" Gatomon replied.  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to- Angemon!"  
  
"Gatomon, digivolve to- Angewomon!"  
  
The two angel digimon grabbed their respective kids and started flying up the mountain.  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to- Togemon! Togemon digivolve to- Lillymon!"  
  
"It gets cooler every time you do that!" Jessie giggled.  
  
"Come on!" Lillymon grabbed Jessie's hand and flew.  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to- Garurumon! Hop on Mike!" Garurumon started hopping up the  
rocks.  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to- Birdramon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to- Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon!"  
  
Ben looked at Gomamon. "Well?"  
  
"Nope... your walking!"  
  
"Climb on kid, you don't look like you weigh much." SaberOgremon teased.  
  
The kids and digimon made there way up the mountain to where the 'lair' was.   
  
"We should be safe here for the night. Tommorow we head off too ShogunGekomon's  
castle. He has most of the alliance digimon there." SaberLeomon said.  
  
"Well... I'm sleepy. Good night!" Agumon yawned.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Good night." Gabumon curled up.  
  
The next day the kids woke up. They saw the Saber digimon had already gotten up. Erik  
decided too walk out of the 'lair' and see where they were. What he saw next he didn't  
like.  
  
"Guys, Puppetmon found us! He's sent an army and there all around the mountain!  
SaberOgremon and SaberLeomon are trying to hold them off."  
  
"What?" Mike ran to where Erik was.  
  
Biyomon flew over to them and looked down. "Those are Woodmon, RedVegiemon, and  
Kunemon! There are tons of them!"  
  
The rest ran to where they were. "Let's get 'em!" Agumon remarked.  
  
"Yeah!" The rest of the digimon shouted.  
  
"Agumon, warp-digivolve to- WarGreymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, warp-digivolve to- MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon, warp-digivovle to- Phoenixmon!"  
  
"Tentomon, warp-digivolve HerculesKabuterimon!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to- Togemon! Togemon, digivolve to- Lillymon!"  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to- Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon, digivolve to- Zudomon!"  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to- Angemon!"  
  
"Gatomon, digivolve to- Angewomon!"  
  
"Let's do it!" WarGreymon yelled. Then he dove down the mountain and started taking  
out digimon left and right. "Terra Force!"  
  
"You heard what the mon said!" Lillymon commented. "Flower Cannon!"   
  
The rest of the digimon ran down the mountain and started fighting.  
  
"There must be hundreds of them!" Kyle looked down the mountain. Digimon after  
digimon was turned into data.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Speaking of data, how long has it been since we've gotten an appearance?" Tai grabs a  
camera and asks.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired of just sitting here, how much longer will it be?" Matt asked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At last, there were only a few digimon left. But some of the digidestined digimon had to  
dedigivolve and leave the battle. Only the 4 mega digimon were left.  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Giga Scissors Claw!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Crimson Flame!"  
  
The digimon went back up the mountain and turned back into their In-Training forms.  
  
"That was a tough battle!" Koromon sighed.  
  
"Not nearly as tough as this will be!"  
  
"What?" Jen looked back down the mountain. "Puppetmon!"  
  
"I'm the only evil digimon that has been able to weakin you and then come to battle. It  
wasn't too hard!" Puppetmon laughed. "Now I will destroy you! Puppet Pummel!"  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!!" The kids screamed.   
  
"We'll save you!" The two saber digimon jumped in front of the magnificent blast. Both  
got knocked back to the ground.  
  
"SaberLeomon, SaberOgremon!" Jen ran up to her friends. "You can't die! Not like mom  
did! (Flash back to when Jen was 7 years old. She and her mom walk out onto the road. A  
car driven by a drunk turns around the curve and goes right for them. Jen's mom pushes  
her out of the way and gets hit.) "Not like mom."  
  
"Digidestined, beat the dark masters and save the digital world. Only then will peice be  
restored in both worlds." SaberLeomon uttered.  
  
"NO!!!!" Jen screamed as the two digimon are turned into dust and go away.  
  
"It's ok." Erik says as he walks up to Jen. Jen gets up and hugs him.  
  
"Ick, gag me..." Jessie turns around.  
  
"Enough of this. Puppet Pummel!" But suddenly the digidestined weren't standing there.  
They all felt a weird sensation, and then it went away. They arrived at a place they had  
been before.  
  
"The Geckomon Palace!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's the first time I've ever tried the romance thing... without humor anyway. I just  
wanted to add a little depth to the story... 


	38. 

"How did you get us here?" Erik walked up to the giant red digimon.  
  
"Remember that device I used to get you out of here?"  
  
"Uhhh... no..." Erik replied.  
  
"Well that's what I used, I will explain no further." ShogunGeckomon finished.  
  
The kids got taken to a room by some Otamamon. There they ate and ate and ate. Food  
was everywhere! They even got in a quick nap.  
  
"These are the digimon of the alliance!" Erik looked down at a Geckomon pulling on him.  
He looked up and what he saw amazed him.  
  
"Wow, all of these digimon are against the dark masters?"  
  
"Yes, and these digimon are going to help us." ShogunGeckomon remarked. "We are  
going to teleport you 8 out of here for now, but when it comes to the final showdown,  
we'll all be there."  
  
"What?" Mike looked at the digimon in disbelief. "Your not going to help us until the  
end?"  
  
"That's right! Tah tah for now!" ShogunGeckomon laughed. Then Erik saw a Geckomon  
press a button on a strange little machined. The kids were transported back to the  
mountain.  
  
"Well that was odd." Kyle remarked.  
  
"We've got to fight those last three dark masters!" Mike yelled. "It's the only way we'll  
ever get back home!"  
  
"No!!" (Flash back to Jen sitting in tears at her mothers funeral.) "No more fighting! No  
more dying!"  
  
"I didn't know Jen was so afraid of fighting." Ricky whispered to Megan.  
  
"She's not afraid, she just doesn't like to lose our friends." Megan replied. "None of us  
do."  
  
"May I suggest something?" Kyle asked.  
  
"What?" Ben replied.  
  
"We split up into two groups. A fighting group, and a non-fighting group."  
  
"What good would that do?" Mike asked.  
  
"It would save Jen a little pain." Erik replied.  
  
"Ok, let's do it." Mike replied. "Who is in which group?"  
  
"I want to be in the fighting group!" Ricky yelled.  
  
"If Ricky is, I am!" Megan stood up.  
  
"I'll be in the fighting group." Kyle remarked.  
  
"Well, I don't know how much of a help I'll be, but I'm in." Jessie said.  
  
"And me too." Mike   
  
"Well, I don't particulary care for all of this violence, so I'll go with the non-fighting  
group."  
  
"I'm gonna go with Jen." Erik said.   
  
The kids got everything ready and prepared to go there separate ways.  
  
"Take good care of Megan." Erik said to Mike as they prepared to go.  
  
"Ok, we'll see you guys later." Mike said then wispered under his breath "Hopefully."  
  
Ricky overheard. "Of course we'll be back together again someday. If we don't, then  
we're not truly the digidestined."  
  
The kids turned seperate ways and walked away.   
  
"What do we do now?" Jen asked as the walked along the beach.  
  
"Well, we have Zudomon, I say we explore the sea!" Ben suggested.  
  
"That sounds good." Erik replied.  
  
"But what if MetalSeadramon finds us?" Jen asked.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it, he's not expecting us, he thinks were still fighting  
Puppetmon!" Erik answered.  
  
"Yeah, but still," Jen remarked. "What if he does find us?"   
  
"That's what we're for!" Biyomon smiled.  
  
"Yeah, we'll just warp digivolve to WarGreymon and Phoenixmon if he finds us!"  
Agumon laughed.  
  
"But that includes more fighting!" Jen frowned.  
  
"Don't worry, Seadramon won't find us." Gomamon remarked.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to- Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon, digivolve to- Zudomon!"  
  
(The next scene changes to a picture of the kids surfing out to sea on Zudomon)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, now what?" Jessie asked.  
  
"We go find Puppetmon!" Mike answered. "And we destroy him!"  
  
The kids walked up to the top of the mountain, and looked around.  
  
"Hey look!" Ricky pointed in one direction. "It's Zudomon!"  
  
"Huh?" Megan looked to where Ricky pointed. "Are they fighting already?"  
  
"No, they're just sailing out to sea!" Kyle thought aloud.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What if MetalSeadramon finds them?"  
  
"Even if they do, I bet they'll be able to defeat him." Kyle remarked.  
  
"What?" Mike asked. "Why?"  
  
"Well, while you were sleeping at the castle, I did a little research."  
  
"That sounds exactly like you!" Megan laughed.  
  
"WarGreymon is a Dramon destroyer."  
  
"Saywhat?"  
  
"A dramon destroyer, his weapons are especially good against Dramon type digimon."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Like SeaDRAmon, he is a dragon type digimon, hence Dra."  
  
"I'm still not following you." Ricky shook his head.  
  
"WarGreymon will beat the crap out of MetalSeadramon."  
  
"I get it!" Ricky laughed.  
  
"Let's move on and go find Puppetmon!" Mike yelled.  
  
Puppetmon watched the kids on his TV in his mansion. "It won't be very long."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's notes.... none. 


	39. 

The fighting group walked through the forest in search of Puppetmon. They walked and  
walked.   
  
"Hey, what's this?" Ricky ran up to a weird looking tree.  
  
"It looks like computer chips." Kyle walked up to the tree that looked like it was made  
completly of computer chips.  
  
"A button..." Megan touched a button on the tree, not knowing what it would do.  
  
The tree started to glow. It shown a blinding light, and the kids covered their eyes. When  
it stopped, the tree was gone, and a computer like digimon stood in it's place.  
  
"Is this another one of Machinedramon's lackeys?" Jessie asked. "I thought we beat him!"  
  
"I am not one of Machinedramon's bafoons!" the digimon cackled. "I am MegaDatamon!"  
  
"MegaDatamon?" Kyle asked. "We beat you with Etemon!"  
  
"No, you beat Etemon, and I dissapeared into a portal." MegaDatamon explained.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to beat you again!" Gabumon got ready.  
  
"Yeah, your not getting out of it easy this time!" Palmon threatened.  
  
"Gabumon, warp-digivolve to- MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"Tentomon, warp-digivolve to- HerculesKabuterimon!"  
  
"Should I?" Palmon asked Jessie.  
  
"No, you guys save your strength." Jessie told Palmon, Patamon, and Gatomon.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Giga Scissors Claw!"  
  
"Ahhh!" MegaDatamon got knocked over, but he got right back up. "Computer Virus!"  
The attack went towards the Mega digimon, and it hit. The attack made them de-digivolve  
to their rookie forms.  
  
"Digivolve again!" Mike demanded.  
  
"Gabumon, warp-digivolve to- MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"Tentomon, warp-digivolve to- HerculesKabuterimon!"  
  
"Computer Virus!" The digimon were again reverted to the rookie forms.  
  
"Gabumon, warp-digivolve to- Gabumon! It doesn't work!"  
  
"Tentomon, warp-digivolve to- Tentomon! Oh, no!"  
  
"Now to destroy you, once and for all!"  
  
"Bear Claw!"  
  
"Rabbit Ears!"  
  
"Huh?" MegaDatamon turned around and saw two small rookie digimon coming after  
him. "Oh, no! I'm so scared!"   
  
"Palmon, digivolve to- Togemon! Togemon, digivovle to- Lillymon!  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to- Angemon!"  
  
"Gatomon, digivolve to- Angewomon!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
(In the backround Gabumon and Tentomon are scarfing down food)  
  
"Computer virus!"  
  
"Angemon, digivolve to- MagnaAngemon!"  
  
"Yeah!" Ricky screamed.  
  
"Gate of Destiny!" The attack got sucked into the gate.  
  
"Gabumon, warp-digivolve to- MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"Tentomon, warp-digivolve to- HerculesKabuterimon!"  
  
"Heaven's Charm!"   
  
"Give your power to Angewomon!" MetalGarurumon howled. "Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"GigaScissors Claw!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Excaliber Sword!"  
  
"BearClaw!"  
  
"Rabbit Ears!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"No!!!!!!!!!!!" MegaDatamon was blown into digidust.   
  
The digimon all reverted back into there in-training forms, even Angewomon, except  
Palmon.  
  
"That wasn't very smart!" A voice came from the woods. "Now you're too weak to beat  
me!" Puppetmon stepped out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Doodeedoodee!!!! 


	40. 

"Oh, no!" Megan screamed.  
  
"Now what?" Ricky whimpered.  
  
"Jessie, what do we do?" Palmon asked.  
  
"I don't know Palmon... but we have to do something!"  
  
"We're too weak to digivolve!" Tsunomon cried.  
  
"Exactly my plan!" Puppetmon laughed. "Puppet Pummel!"  
  
"No!!!" Jessie screamed.  
  
"I'M SURGING WITH ENERGY!!!!!" Palmon yelled.  
  
"Wha?" Motimon looked at the brightly glowing Palmon.  
  
"Palmon, warp-digivolve to- Rosemon!"  
  
"Wowww...."  
  
"Oh, no!" Puppetmon quivered. "Not you!"  
  
"You will pay for what you have done to the digidestined!" Rosemon threatened. "Thorn  
Whip!"  
  
"Owww!! Puppet Pummel!"  
  
"Flower Force!" A beam of light shot out of Rosemon toward the weak In-Training  
digimon. They all grew into there rookie forms without the digivolving sequence.  
  
"Gabumon, warp-digivolve to- MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"Tentomon, warp-digivolve to- HerculesKabuterimon!"  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to- Angemon! Angemon, digivolve to- MagnaAngemon!"  
  
"Salamon, digivolve to- Gatomon! Gatomon, digivolve to- Angewomon!"  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
"MetalWolfClaw!"  
  
"Giga Scissors Claw!"  
  
"Excaliber!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"Thorn Whip!"  
  
"AAAHHHHH!"  
  
Puppetmon got hit by the attacks, but it looked like he just absorbed them! But then he  
started to sizzle. Then smoke came from him. Then he burst into flames!   
  
"Stupid kids..."  
  
The forest started rumbling. Then it started dissapearing!  
  
"Lets get out of here!" Mike yelled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Two down, two to go!" Sora remarked.   
  
"So close to geting out of here!" Joe shook his head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Let's go back to land." Jen demanded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the forest is moving!" Jen remarked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look!" Sure enough, the forest(which was right by the beach(the kids were only a few  
miles away from shore)) was moving downward, and a dark abyss coming in its place.  
  
"So wouldn't it be safer out here?" Ben asked. "It doesn't look too nice over there."  
  
"Don't you get it?" Jen asked. "The forest is dissapearing. That means Puppetmon has  
been defeated!"  
  
"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Erik asked.  
  
"Well, in one way, but now MetalSeadramon is on the prowl!"  
  
"Ohh..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Underwater...  
  
"Are you ready Divermon?" The gigantic metallic snake asked his lackeys. "Lets chase  
these puny digidumbos to the shore, where Scorpiomon is waiting."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The digidestined started heading toward shore. "Hey, do you guys here something?"  
Zudomon asked the kids.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"YAY!!!!!!" MetalSeadramon burst out of the water behind the kids and digimon.  
  
"WAAAHHHH!!!!" The kids screamed.  
  
"Swim Zudomon!"   
  
"I'm going as fast as I can!"  
  
"River of Power!" The beam of energy shot at and missed Zudomon. There was a big  
splash though. A big enough splash to knock Jen, and Erik off of Zudomon's back! (Ben  
was up on his head, and had a hold of Zudomon's horn)  
  
"ERIK!"  
  
"JEN!"  
  
"Agumon, warp-digivolve to- WarGreymon!"  
  
"Biyomon, warp-digivolve to- Phoenixmon!"  
  
"Phoenixmon, you grab the kids, I'll handle big rusty!" WarGreymon ordered.  
  
Zudomon dedigivolved in the water, and Phoenixmon grabbed Ben, Gomamon, Erik, and  
Jen, and flew super fast to shore.  
  
"TerraForce!"  
  
"River of Power!" The two attacks made purly of energy hit eachother, and made a big  
explosion.  
  
When the dust cleared, MetalSeadramon was brused all over, but still up. But  
WarGreymon didn't look as pretty. He was floating on the top of the water. Unconscious.  
  
"We gotta help them somehow!" Ben screamed.  
  
"But Zudomon isn't strong enough!" Gomamon cried.  
  
"WarGreymon won't float forever!" Erik pouted.  
  
"Phoenixmon, get him!" Jen screamed. "I hate fighting, but I'd rather have my enemy die  
then one of my friends!"  
  
"Star Light Explosion!"  
  
"River of Power!" Again, the attacks hit eachother. But this time, the energy attack  
absorbed the explosion, and hit Phoenixmon. Now Phoenixmon and WarGreymon lay  
close to eachother, somehow still floating on the water. MetalSeadramon was now going  
to shoot a well aimed shot at the two. "River of Power!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So suspensfull, yet so painfully obvious what's gonna happen next. Seeya! 


	41. 

The gigantic blast of energy hit the two megas, and they both dedigivolved. Then the  
water got the best of them, and they started to sink.  
  
"Zudomon, go get them!" Ben told his digimon.(which he was still on top of)  
  
Zudomon dove into the water, and swam as fast as he could. They got to the place where  
the two rookie digimon had already sunk a ways down.  
  
"River of Power!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, you two!" A disgusting voice yelled from behind Jen and Erik. They turned around  
only to see an ugly, Scorpion looking digimon. "I'm Scorpiomon! And I'm gonna finally  
beat some digidestined!"  
  
"What do we do Erik?" Jen asked, slowly backing away.  
  
"RUN!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zudomon was it on the shell(not Ben) and dedigivolved to Gomamon. Ben treaded water  
thinking of what he could possibly do. Then he grabbed Gomamon, and dove.  
  
"I'll help you Agumon, Biyomon!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two kids ran and ran for their lives. They had no idea what to do, the huge digimon  
was about to pounce on them when...  
  
"HEY!" Jen screamed.  
  
"Wha?" Scorpiomon looked confused.  
  
"You have no right to be chasing us!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts Mister!"  
  
"What are you doing?" Erik whispered to Jen.  
  
"Stalling..."  
  
"For what?" Erik was confused.  
  
"Back up!"  
  
"Who's gonna help us?"  
  
"THORN WHIP!!!!"   
  
Scorpiomon was converted to data A.K.A digidust.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ben had gotten a hold of Biyomon, and was almost to Agumon when...  
  
"Get 'em!" A Divermon screamed to the rest of his friends.  
  
Ben grabbed Agumon, and swam to the top. "Gomamon, digivolve to Ikkakumon, and get  
these guys to shore."  
  
"But what about you Ben?"  
  
"I'll... be.... fine..." Ben remarked as he sank underwater.  
  
"Gomamon, warp-digivolve to-MarineAngemon!"  
  
Ben dimly saw the glowing digimon as he sank down farther and farther...   
  
Agumon, and Biyomon woke up.   
  
"Ocean Love!" MarineAngemon used his attack on MetalSeadramon.  
  
"Wow, energy!" Biyomon screeched.  
  
"Biyomon, warp-digivolve to- Phoenixmon!"  
  
"Agumon, warp-digivolve to- WarGreymon!"  
  
"Thorn Whip!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Giga Scissors Claw!"  
  
Angewomon and MagnaAngemon grabbed Ben and flew him to shore.  
  
"Oh, no..." MetalSeadramon looked around. The six flying mega digimon surounded the  
giant metal sea surpent.  
  
"MetalSeadramon, your going down!" MarineAngemon screamed.  
  
"TerraForce!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Crimson Flame!"  
  
"Giga Scissors Claw!"  
  
"ThornWhip!"  
  
"OCEAN LOVE!"  
  
The six attacks hit the one hopeless Mega, and destroyed him. The dark dust flew into the  
sky, and the third dark master was no more. The ocean started to rumble, then a  
tremendous current swept over, and the ocean started to move.  
  
"Let's move!" Every digimon took there respective kid, and flew up away. Then all of the  
digimon realized where they were.  
  
"Woah, this place doesn't look like a nice place to visit, or live." Erik looked around.  
  
"Where are we?" Mike asked.  
  
"THE TOP OF SPIRAL MOUNTAIN!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WOOHOO!!! I'm so far, aren't I? Did any of you really expect me to finish? I sure didn't.  
But then again... did any of you want me to finish? 


	42. 

"THE TOP OF SPIRAL MOUNTAIN!"  
  
"But how did we get here?" Jen asked confusedly.  
  
"I have a theory." Kyle said.  
  
"What is it?" Jessie obviously not interested asked.  
  
"We have actually been climbing Spiral Mountain the whole time."  
  
"What?" Erik asked not beleiving.  
  
"When we couldn't find the mountain, we were actually on it. We've always known the  
digital world is different than our world. Well, here on Spiral Mountain, the gravity has  
pulled us on the mountain, while we didnt even realize that we were on it." Kyle  
explained.  
  
"I think I get it, so we've been walking up the mountain the whole time?" Megan asked.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So they're here." LadyDevimon remarked.   
  
"Yes, they are much faster than the other digidestined. Probably more skilled in battle  
too." Piedmon thought aloud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HEY!" Tai screamed at the computer they were watching on. "Nobodies better than  
me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But we are more powerful this time." LadyDevimon said.  
  
"Much more powerful."  
  
"I feel funny..." LadyDevimon suddenly got a pale look on her face.  
  
"I do too!" Piedmon laughed. "I look funny, I feel funny, I am funny!" Then he looked at  
LadyDevimon. "I do beleive your digivolving."  
  
The devil looking digimon started glowing, then morphed into a disgusting looking  
digimon. "HAHAHA!!! I AM SKULLDEVIWOMON!!!"  
  
"Impressive. Go, beat them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The kids and rookie digimon were exploring the baren waste land.  
  
"Look!" Everybody looked to the direction Jen was pointing.  
  
"A castle?"  
  
"Looks like a place where an evil digimon would live." Ricky commented.  
  
"Erik, do we have to do this?" Jen asked.  
  
"Jen, we have to save the world."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SkullDeviwomon flew through the black sky toward the kids. She was on a mission.  
Destroy Gatomon.  
  
"Oh, no!" Salamon looked up in the sky. "I seem to remember that digimon in some way!"  
  
"DIGIVOLVE!" Erik screamed.  
  
"Salamon, digivolve to-Gatomon!Gatomon, digivolve to-Angewomon!"  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to- Angemon! Angemon, digivolve to- MagnaAngemon!"  
  
"The rest of us can't digivolve yet Erik, we're too weak from when we defeated  
MetalSeadramon!" Agumon yelped.  
  
"That's SkullDeviwomon!" Tentomon said. "She's a mega digimon, I don't think two  
ultimates could beat a mega!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"Death Beam!"  
  
"Excaliber!"  
  
The two attacks vs. one attack cancelled eachother out.   
  
Agumon, and the digimon were pigging out on the extra food the digidestined carried  
along with them just in case.  
  
"Death Beam!" The mega digimon's attack was so powerful, the other two angel digimon  
were knocked back to rookie.  
  
"NO!!! We can't lose now!" Megan screamed. "I've got to help somehow!" (Gee, I  
wonder whats going to happen next)  
  
"Salamon, warp-digivolve to- Magnadramon!"  
  
"Cool!" Megan looked at her newly digivolved digimon.  
  
"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon used her attack.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!" SkullDeviwomon was destroyed.  
  
But that was only a small consolation, because then Magnadramon warned them, Piedmon  
is coming.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Part 41: finished. So close. 


	43. 

For those of you who are wondering why I said done with chapter 41, but it was  
chapter 42, I'll try to explain. When I made my story, I made it with a prologue.  
But in Fanfic.net's chaptering system, there is no Chapter 0, or Prologue choice.  
Therefore, I made it my chapter 1. So all you have to do to figure out what part   
it is, is subtract 1 from what part Fanfic.net says it is. Got it? Good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ready guys?" Agumon asked his fellow digimon.  
  
"You know it!" Gomamon fixed his eyes on Piedmon.  
  
"Agumon, warp-digivolve to- WarGreymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, warp-digivolve to- MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon, warp-digivolve to- Phoenixmon!"  
  
"Tentomon, warp-digivolve to-HerculesKabuterimon!"  
  
"Palmon, warp-digivolve to- Rosemon!"  
  
"Gomamon, warp-digivolve to- MarineAngemon!"  
  
"Well, well, well, digidestined. Looks like the battle will begin!" Piedmon laughed.  
"VILEMON!" Millions of rookie digimon, literally thousands more than the old  
digidestined fought, appeared from behind the piles of rock and weird things coming out  
of the ground.  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to- Angemon! Angemon, digivolve to- MagnaAngemon!"  
  
"GO GET 'EM!" Erik screamed.  
  
"TERRAFORCE!"  
  
"METALWOLF CLAW!"  
  
"STAR LIGHT EXPLOSION!"  
  
"GIGA SCISSORS CLAW!"  
  
"THORN WHIP!"  
  
"OCEAN LOVE!"  
  
"FIRE TORNADO!"  
  
HEY DIGIMON, HEY DIGIMON! MONSTER FRIENDS TO THE BOYS AND  
GIRLS, HEY DIGIMON HEY DIGIMON! CHAMPIONS OF THE DIGITAL WORLD!  
  
Millions of digimon were turned into data, but millions were left. Piedmon decided to take  
advantage of the digimon being preoccupied.(I know I spelt that wrong, but look at what I  
did! Pied is at the end! Aren't I clever?) He snuck up behind Rosemon.  
  
"Clown Trick!" Piedmon through his huge, white handkerchief. The Rose digimon turned  
around to see a white sheet fall over her. Piedmon removed the sheet, and took the key  
chain. "1 down, 15 to go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Go get 'um WarGreymon!" Erik shouted from where he was. He fake punched like a  
boxer, and kept yelling for his favorite digimon.  
  
"Clown Trick!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" 12 rookie digimon were destroyed in the area that MetalGarurumon  
was in. He caught a scent in his chrome digizoid nose, and turned around.  
  
"Hello MetalGarurumon. Clown Trick!"  
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!" The attack destroyed the sheet.  
  
"You want to play? OK, but you have to follow my rules."  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" the attack shot at Piedmon like bullets, and hit right on the mark.  
  
"AARGH!!" Piedmon screamed.  
  
"Tag, your it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Double team?" WarGreymon asked his 'sister' digimon.  
  
"Let's go!" Magnadramon looked up into the air, and shot her attack. "FIRE  
TORNADO!"  
  
"TERRA FORCE!" the two attacks hit eachother in the air, and shot down back at about  
100 Vilemon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Giga Scissors Claw!" HerculesKabuterimon shot down a Vilemon. About 1000 more   
started to crawl on to his massive body they started to get too much for him, and HK fell  
to his knees from his 2 feet. He proceeded to fall on to his belly. The Vilemon were  
getting to be too much for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"   
  
"Trump Sword!"   
  
When the dust cleared between the two attacks, MetalGarurumon saw a white sheet  
coming at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where'd MetalGarurumon go?" Mike ran up to Jessie who was also crying.  
  
"I don't know, have you seen Rosemon?"  
  
"No!" Mike skimmed around the area, and saw an ugly looking clown coming his way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Star Light Explosion!" Phoenixmon shreaked, as dozens of basketball sized meteors  
came down from the sky, taking out 40 Vilemon. She then looked around for Jen.  
  
"Pheonixmon, behind you!" Jen screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Phoenixmon swung her head around, to see a dozen Vilemon trying to bite at her. She  
used a quick Crimson Flame, turned around to find Jen again. But Jen wasn't there, in her  
place stood Piedmon. He grinned evily, and revealed 6 keychains in his hand. (Rosemon,  
MetalGarurumon, Erik, Mike, Jen, and Jessie.)  
  
"I'LL GET YOU!!!!" Phoenixmon's rage was firey. Jen had to be avenged.  
"CRIMSON..." A white sheet covered Phoenixmon's body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyle was sitting behind a pile of rocks behind his computer. "I've got it! I know how to  
make Patamon warp-digivolve so we can beat Pied..."  
  
"Clown Trick!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Fire Tornado!"  
  
Countless digimon were being erased needlessly. All because of the darkmasters rein.  
  
"Clown Trick!"   
  
WarGreymon turned around, and saw something coming at him. Quickly, he flew up,  
dodging the attack. "Magnadramon, let's get 'em!"  
  
"FIRE TORNADO!!!!" the attack went up into the air.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!!!" the other attack went up into the air, combining, and shooting back  
down at Piedmon.  
  
"AAAAAHHH!!!" Piedmon got hit. He was scarred badly. "Grrrr..."  
  
"Who's the master now?" WarGreymon menacingly asked.  
  
"I am." Piedmon laughed. The Vilemon started to take over the two Mega Digimon.  
"Clown Trick." Piedmon unveiled the sheets, and rumaged for the two keychains he  
wanted. He then started throwing the rest of the Vilemon keychains into  
MagnaAngemon's gate. MagnaAngemon didn't even notice though, he was too busy  
chucking the other Vilemon in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Vilemon were getting to be too much for HerculesKabuterimon. Unlike the other  
digimon, his clamping attack only worked on one digimon at a time. He finally  
dedigivolved to Motimon, and crawled out from under the Vilemon, which were still  
looking for him in the pile. He giggled inwardly and decided to go hunt down Kyle. He  
started hopping along, but ran into a yellow shoe with curly toes.  
  
"Oh, and I was so hoping to get the full Mega set this time."  
  
"What do you mean this time?" Motimon suddenly had a flash of memory. "NO!!!"  
  
"Clown Trick!"  
  
Visions of Izzy danced in Motimon's head as he was turned into a keychain.  
  
"And then there were 5."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stay tuned!!!! 


	44. 

"OCEAN LOVE!!!" MarineAngemon screamed, knocking out various digimon. The  
Vilemon numbers were dwindling, only a couple thousand left. But there were only 2  
digimon left.  
  
"Excaliber!" MagnaAngemon slashed at the many rookie digimon, others being sucked  
into his open gate at the same time.   
  
A bunch of Vilemon took advantage of being small, and crawled their way over to the  
three remaining kids. "Climb that mountain of rocks!" Ben instructed. "And get away from  
those digimon, I can handle it!"  
  
The two smaller digidestined started climbing the mountain. "Good thing we went to that  
climbing class!" Ricky told Megan remembering the big wall with the notches in it. He  
also remembered the straps, that made sure he didn't fall, that hurt is legs.  
  
"Yeah, even though I only made it up once, I bet we can both make it this time!" Megan  
answered reassuringly.  
  
"I hope so!" Ricky thought aloud. "Cuz that ugly clown is coming!" Ricky pointed to  
Piedmon, who was throwing a white sheet at Ben.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where did Ben go?" MarineAngemon looked around, and then saw Piedmon picking up  
a white sheet, and then he picked up a key chain.  
  
"Ocean Love!" MarineAngemon shot his attack at Piedmon.  
  
"Excaliber!" MagnaAngemon shouted, standing by MarineAngemon.  
  
Piedmon turned around, looking to see where the noise came from, and then realized  
something. "Aarrgh!!!" he screamed. "Never turn your back to a mega digimon..." he  
mumbled to himself.  
  
"Ocean Love!"  
  
"Excaliber!"  
  
"Trump Sword!" The stronger mega's attack wasn't enough for the light attacks. When  
the dust cleared, they saw Piedmon laying on the ground.  
  
"Yeah! We got him!" MarineAngemon floated over to the last dark master.  
  
"No, MarineAngemon, wait!" MagnaAngemon screamed.  
  
Piedmon opened his eyes at the pink digimon floating over him. "Clown Trick!"  
  
The water angel was tangled in the sheet, and then he disappeared.  
  
"Well, well, well, MagnaAngemon."  
  
"I'm gonna beat you." MagnaAngemon growled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wahh!" Megan slipped.  
  
"I gottya!" Ricky grabbed Megan's hand, and his crest started to glow. From the crest, he  
got strength. He pulled the girl back onto her feet. "Come on Megan, we gotta get a safe  
distance away from Piedmon!!!"  
  
"It's getting really high!" Megan looked down. "I don't feel good..."  
  
"It'll be OK!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Trump Sword!"  
  
"Excaliber!"  
  
The two met, and a magnificent sword fight ensued. It was a big battle, but in the end,  
Piedmon stood victorious. MagnaAngemon dedigivolved back to Patamon, and Piedmon's  
curly toes stood on him.  
  
"Hahahaha!" Piedmon laughed. "And now to finish you off. Clown Trick!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hope MagnaAngemon and MarineAngemon are all right!" Ricky looked down at the  
digimon down on the ground. He couldn't see very well, but he thought he saw Piedmon  
picking up a white handkerchief. "I wonder what that is..."  
  
"I don't know, but it doesn't look that good..." Megan looked down, then she started  
crying. "We're gonna die!!!"  
  
"No, we're not gonna die, we're gonna live, then we're gonna beat Piedmon!" The crest  
of Hope shone brightly, and even Piedmon had to cover his eyes, from halfway down the  
mountain of rocks. (he was climbing to get the kids) But would it really do any good?   
  
"HAHAHA!!! Your finished!" Piedmon screamed up the mountain. Then his pants started  
to get heavy, and he looked down at where the key chains were. Then he saw something  
unexpected, Patamon was tied to a rope, hanging on his belt!  
  
Patamon looked up at the evil clown (all clowns are evil), "BOOM BUBBLE!!"  
  
Piedmon started rubbing his eye, getting out the itch where Patamon had hit him. By the  
time he had gotten it out, Patamon had gnawed through the rope, and flown up to the  
kids. Then his pants got really heavy. The other digimon started to form into their mega  
forms. (Even Motimon, who just kinda uhhh... morphed? Digivolved, that's the word I'm  
looking for.... eh....) Piedmon grabbed the key chains (which were getting bigger) and  
threw them to the ground, way down below. Then the kids started getting bigger. Then  
Piedmon threw them to the ground too.  
  
'Oh, know! I'm done for!' Piedmon thought. 'But I don't have to let them know that. If I  
can destroy just one of them, I'm a success.'  
  
"Patamon, let's get 'em!" Ricky growled.  
  
"Patamon, warp-digivolve to- Seraphimon!"  
  
"Oh, no." Piedmon yelped.  
  
"SEVEN HEAVENS!" Seraphimon used the attack on Piedmon, the sky turned a deep  
purple. Then seven beams of light shot at Piedmon, shining down at him like a spot light.  
He was frozen solid, obviously being slowly destroyed.  
  
"Go get 'em!" Erik screamed.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!"  
  
"METAL WOLF CLAW!"  
  
"STAR LIGHT EXPLOSION!"  
  
"GIGA SCISSORS CLAW!"  
  
"THORN WHIP!"  
  
"FIRE TORNADO!"  
  
The seven extra attacks beamed toward Piedmon. Although frozen, you could tell a new  
look of fear entered his face. But then, the look was gone. As a matter of fact, his face  
was gone. His entire body was shattered into millions of peices, AKA digidust.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've done it! I completed the Dark Masters Saga! Now what? What to write now? Wait a  
minute, I know! Of course! Who else would be next??? 


	45. 

***SPECIAL EDITION*** Yes, this one is special, longer, and better than the rest. I feel  
like my mind has been opened. I can write clearly now. (*note: I wrote most of this late at  
night, when I wake up in the morning, I'll probably think its stupid. I'll let you be the  
judge though.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well... now what?" Erik looked around. The darkness in the sky swirled around, looking  
like a hurricane. And then, it disappeared. The sky was beautiful, the kids hadn't seen it  
sunny for days.   
  
"Come on Phoenixmon, lets see the edge of the mountain!" Jen hopped on Phoenixmon,  
and they flew to the edge of Spiral Mountain. Jen looked over the edge, and saw the  
mountain deteriorating. "Uhhh... guys?"  
  
"Hey, my computer is beeping!" Kyle opened up his computer, which he actually hadn't  
used in a while, and saw Gennai's face on the screen.  
  
"Hello kids, long time, no see!"  
  
"Gennai!" the kids remarked simultaneously.  
  
"Yes, its me. Now this is important. You will face your last opponent in less than a  
minute. He is very powerful, and the old digidestined were not able to beat him." Gennai  
explained.  
  
Jen started to shake, she then fainted and fell to the ground. Erik caught her just before  
her head hit the ground, almost striking a sharp rock.  
  
"You OK?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Anyway, I should be going. I'll see you soon." then the image on the computer went out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hope." Gennai sat back in his chair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Then the mountain, from bottom to top, started disintegrating. Then the mountain started  
shaking, a massive earthquake, it even destroyed Piedmon's castle. Then the mountain was  
competely destroyed. Then the sky turned back into the purplish black that it was before.  
Then, I stopped saying then.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" The kids and digimon screamed, falling into the blackness,  
seeming as if never to stop. But then, they did. In the middle of no where, they floated.  
  
(I've only seen the Apocolypmon episode once, so I'm not gonna do this very well. So  
instead of following the show, I'll do it my own way, the way it should be.)  
  
A black object appeared very small, a few meters away from the kids. It was a weird  
shape, a pentagon except in cube form. It grew to a huge "pentacube". (I know there's a  
better word, but I can't think of it for the life of me.) Then, the top pentagon disappeared,  
and an ugly creature came out of it. It was attached to the cube, like it was getting it's life  
from it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"With 8 megas, Apocolypmon won't stand a chance!" Sora yelled hopefully.  
  
"We'll be out of this boring place in no time!" TK laughed.  
  
"I don't know guys, it could be a tough battle. Apocolypmon is unidentifed levelwise, he's  
definitely stronger than a mega."  
  
"You're such a downer Izzy." Mimi sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who are you?" Erik shook in fear.  
  
"It's more in the lines of what am I." The dark being answered.  
  
"What-t-t?" Megan hid behind Erik.  
  
"I am created by all of the remains of digimon who tried to digivolve, but couldn't make  
it. I am all of the digimon that you have defeated in the past, as well as the old digidestined  
have defeated. I am immensely strong, you have no chance to beat me. I destroyed the old  
digidestined with ease, I took their fears, and fed on them. I plan on doing the same to  
you. But first, lets make your digimon rookies." Apocolypmon gave a speech. He shot out  
his claws at the mega digimon.  
  
"Your getting boring." WarGreymon remarked. The claw came at him, and he dodged it.  
"Is that the best you can do?"   
  
"You'll soon find out." The claw came from behind him, and caught him. The other 7  
claws got the other 7 digimon, and they all reverted back to their rookie forms.   
  
"Now I will feed on your fears, and use my immense powers to turn you into data."  
  
"That's pretty big talk for a digimon who has to suck on a block to stay alive." Erik  
sneered at Apocolypmon.  
  
"You can't even beat any mega digimon. You have to turn them back to their rookie  
forms to beat them." Mike glared.  
  
"HA! We could beat you in our Champion forms." Agumon shot at the dark digimon.  
  
"Yeah, with our eye's closed!" Biyomon continued.  
  
"With our hands tied behind our backs!" Palmon motioned toward her back.  
  
'What is happening?' Apocolypmon shook his head. 'They have no fears, I can't  
concentrate on making them data!'  
  
"LET'S GET HIM!!!" the digidestined yelled simultaneously.  
  
"Agumon, warp-digivolve to- WarGreymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, warp-digivolve to- MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon, warp-digivolve to- Phoenixmon!"  
  
"Tentomon, warp-digivolve to- HerculesKabuterimon!"  
  
"Palmon, warp-digivolve to- Rosemon!"  
  
"Gomamon, warp-digivolve to- MarineAngemon!"  
  
"Patamon, warp-digivolve to- Seraphimon!"  
  
"Salamon, warp-digivolve to- Magnadramon!"  
  
"NO!!!!" Apocolypmon screamed. "I WON'T LET YOU BEAT ME!!!!!!" His claws  
swerved everywhere, striking the megas at times, but never really hurting them. He was  
basically just swinging around wildly in rage.   
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Star Light Explosion!"  
  
"Giga Scissors Claw!"  
  
"Thorn Whip!"  
  
"Ocean Love!"  
  
"Fire Tornado!"  
  
"Seven Heavens!"  
  
All the attacks hit Apocolypmon at the same time. When the 'dust' cleared, only the  
pentacube was left. But then, the top opened again, and Apocolypmon came back out.  
  
"HAHAHA!!!" Apocolypmon was still in a wild rage. "I'M UNBEATABLE!!!!!"  
  
"WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, you go for the body, the rest of us will hold off the  
chain-claws!" Magnadramon barked orders.  
  
"This is it!" WarGreymon shouted.  
  
"We're goin' in!" MetalGarurumon remarked.  
  
The other digimon took out the claws that were going after the other two digimon. One of  
the claws struck Phoenixmon and knocked her back to Biyomon. I guess that doesn't  
really affect the battle, I just thought you would like to know. OOPS, did I just give  
something away? Then why don't I just press delete? One of the many mysteries of  
digimon... but anyways...  
  
WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon closed in on the ugly mutated digimon, giving it the  
same look of fear that Piedmon had after Seraphimon sent out his deadly 'Seven Heavens'  
attack. They both did the tornado thing that WarGreymon has done on the show, and  
inched closer, and closer to Apocolypmon. Time seemed to be moving in slow motion as  
they grew nearer, and nearer. All the kids watched intently, as did the other digimon,  
ignoring the claws flying everywhere. When the digimon finally hit, the motion came out  
of slow, and back to normal. A magnificent blast of energy ensued, even bigger than the  
one that BlackWarGreymon made against the kids on Digimon02. This was a different  
kind of blast. When it hit the kids, they didn't get hurt, in fact, all of the scrapes and  
bruises, and scars, and injuries they received in the digital world were immediately healed.  
When the blast cleared, the pentacube was gone, the digimon were rookies, and eight  
extra kids were there.  
  
"WE'RE BAAAAAAAACK!" Tai screamed.  
  
The digimon's heads were instantly filled with memories of the months before they began  
their adventures with the new kids.   
  
"Tai!" Agumon shouted.  
  
"Agumon!" The two ran to the others and embraced.  
  
"Matt!"  
  
"Gabumon!"  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"Biyomon!"  
  
"Izzy!"  
  
"Tentomon!"  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"Palmon!"  
  
"Joe!"  
  
"Gomamon!"  
  
"TK!"  
  
"Patamon!"  
  
"Kari!"  
  
"Salamon!"  
  
All of the kids and digimon imitated the actions that Tai and Agumon set the example of.  
The new digidestined watched, some feeling confused, some feeling happy, some feeling  
dejected.  
  
"So you're the old digidestined." Erik walked... err... floated over to Tai.  
  
"They are not the old digidestined, they are the digidestined."  
  
Everybody looked to where the voice came from. It was Gennai!  
  
"Where did you come from?"   
  
"That is not important." Gennai explained. "What is important, is the task ahead of you.  
Your mission in the digital world isn't finished yet."  
  
"What?" Matt was enraged.  
  
"We're not done yet?" TK asked.  
  
"So we still have a chance at going back to the data world?" Kari shivered.  
  
"That is not for me to answer. Oh, yes, and ShogunGeckomon said he was sorry for not  
being there against Piedmon, his watch quit." Gennai explained.  
  
"What?" Erik complained. "I bet he just whimped out."  
  
"Whatever you would like to think." Gennai replied. And fast as he appeared, he  
disappeared.  
  
"Wha? Where'd he go?" Sora asked.  
  
"Stupid leprechaun." Ben mumbled.  
  
"What'd you say?" Joe asked.  
  
"Nevemind." Ben replied. "So you have Gomamon too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What next?" Erik asked looking around. Still in the blackness, it was getting cold.  
  
"I don't know, we can't do much if nothing comes and attacks us." Tai replied.  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"What was that?" One of the digidestined said as they all looked around.  
  
"You have beat me, yet you have not beat me."  
  
"Make up your mind!" Jessie and Mimi screamed at the same time, then the giggled  
together. But the giggling stopped when the booming voice continued.'  
  
"I am Armmegedonmon. You could call me the digivolution of Apocolypmon. But I don't  
like to think of it that way. As Apocolypmon, I was weak, and stupid. Now, my physical,  
and mental powers have soared much higher than ten mega digimon."  
  
"We can beat you!" Tai screamed.  
  
"Just like we beat every body else!" Erik yelled.  
  
"Hey, my computer is beeping!" Izzy remarked.  
  
"Mine too!" Kyle said. They both looked into they're computers, and saw Gennai on both.  
  
"Digidestined!" Gennai barked. "I forgot to tell you, with both of your crests combined,  
you can make your digimon mega-digivolve!"  
  
"Mega-digivolve?"  
  
"Yes.You have enough strength." Gennai smiled. "Go for it."  
  
The two boys put their computers away.  
  
The screen split into two, Erik on one side, Tai on the other. The backround is orange,  
and glowing with firey light.  
  
"The crest of Courage!" Both shouted at the same time.  
  
"Agumon, Mega-Digivolve to- MAGNAGREYMON!"  
  
The screen again split into two, Mike on one side, Matt on the other. The backround  
turned bluish purple, with the same fire-backround (except blue instead of orange for the  
fire).  
  
"The crest of Friendship!" Both shouted.  
  
"Gabumon, Mega-Digivolve to- IRONGARURUMON!" (I can't take credit for that  
name, I read it somewhere, but I really liked it)  
  
The screen went in two, this time with Jen and Sora. The screen was a deep red, with the  
fire too.  
  
"The crest of Love!"  
  
"Biyomon, Mega-Digivolve to- DRAMON!" (Yes, I made it the original "dramon". I  
couldn't think of a better name than that, but I like it.)  
  
"The crest of Knowledge!" The same with a gold color, and Kyle and Izzy.  
  
"Tentomon, Mega-Digivolve to- TITANKABUTERIMON!"  
  
"The crest of Sincerity!" A green color flashed, as Jessie and Mimi held up their crests.  
  
"Palmon, Mega-Digivolve to- GERANIUMON!"  
  
"The crest of Reliability!" A baby blue color was the backround for Ben and Joe.  
  
"Gomamon, Mega-Digivolve to- METALZUDOMON!"  
  
"The crest of Hope!" A white flash with Ricky and TK happened next.  
  
"Patamon, Mega-Digivolve to- WARANGEMON!"  
  
"The crest of Light!" A flash with pink light and Megan and Kari was the final  
digivolution.  
  
"Salamon, Mega-Digivolve to- HALOMON!"  
  
The eight Omega digimon stood before the kids, as Armageddonmon finally appeared.  
  
"We are Omega digimon." MagnaGreymon said.  
  
"We will defeat the evil." IronGarurumon remarked.  
  
"And make this world peaceful again." WarAngemon stated.  
  
"Let's do this." Dramon posed in her battle position.  
  
"There is no way you can defeat me, even if you are Omega digimon."  
  
"Let's show him how wrong he is!" MagnaGreymon shouted.  
  
"Pschic Blast!" Armeggedonmon shouted, sending waves of energy, distorting the air  
around the blast.  
  
"Magna Sheild!" screamed the new version of Greymon. A force feild flew over the  
digimon and kids.  
  
"What?" Armmegedonmon was stunned. "How did you do that?"  
  
"With the power of Courage!" MagnaGreymon replied, sounding almost evil.  
  
"You can't keep putting up your force feilds forever!" Armmegedonmon deducted.  
"Psychic Blast!"  
  
"Magna Sheild!" You could tell there was a look of exaustion in MagnaGreymon's eyes.  
"He's right, we have to destroy him while our energy is still up!"  
  
"Not likely!" Armmegedonmon overheard.  
  
"FOR THE DIGIDESTINED!!!" MagnaGreymon screamed. "GEIGER DESTROYER!"  
  
"BUZZ SAW BLAST!" IronGarurumon shot saws at Armeggedon.  
  
"DRAGON BREATH!" A firey blast of breath, like when you breathe when its really cold  
out, except orange, red, and yellow.   
  
"ELECTRIC TITAN SHOCK!" TitanKabuterimon's silvery body glew a gold color, and a  
beam of light in the shape of his body, like when a cartoon character runs through a wall.  
  
"PETAL PUNCH!" Green energy flew out of Geraniumon's hand. A lot like Ogremon's  
Pummel Whack, and Leomon's Fist of the Beast King.  
  
"METAL HAMMER THROW!" MetalZudomon threw his improved version of Vulcan's  
Hammer at Armmegedonmon.  
  
"PEACEFUL DESTROYER!" WarAngemon shot his pure light attack.  
  
"GOD'S MERCY!" I don't really know how to describe an attack like this, you would  
have to see it to beleive it. Think of what it would look like in your head.  
  
Again, a giant blast, as big as Armmegdonmon's ego, was made. Since he still had his  
pentacube, which I failed to mention earlier, he had a chance to tuck in. But it was too  
late. He was gone. Forever.  
  
"WE DID IT!" Erik and Tai gave eachother a high five.  
  
"You did." Gennai appeared again in front of the digidestined. Then he looked at the  
omegas. "Its OK, you can dedigivolve now."  
  
The digimon turned back to Botamon, Punimon, Nyokimon, Pabumon, Yuramon,  
Pitimon, Poyomon, and SnowBotamon. The baby forms.  
  
"You have finally saved the digital world." Gennai smiled. "I knew you could do it."  
  
"We knew we could do it!" Ricky smiled.  
  
"Look down." Gennai nodded the kids down to below, where the digital world was being  
reformated. "File Island is being reformatted, just as the prophecy says."  
  
"Another prophecy?" Kyle looked off in a daze.  
  
"There are many prophecies in the digital world." Gennai explained.   
  
"Oh."  
  
"And many yet to be discovered." Gennai explained.  
  
"So now what?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You only have 2 hours left in the digital world before you are erased for ever."   
  
"What?" Erik looked on in disbeleif.  
  
"Yes, the gate back to the digital world will close then."  
  
All of the digidestined paled, except Ricky and TK, who burst out crying. Patamon looked  
at both of them. "Oh no, what am I going to do?" Then Patamon started crying too.  
  
The two hours passed, seeming like 2 minutes. All 16 of the digidestined, and the 8  
digimon lined up, facing eachother.  
  
"Goodbye friends." Agumon said collectively to the humans.  
  
"We'll miss you." Biyomon said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"We'll see you again some day!" Gatomon sniffled.  
  
The kids sulked over to the trolly type thing, and walked in. It started moving, and headed  
toward the sun.  
  
"Good bye!!!!" All of the kids yelled.  
  
"Hey, wait for us!" Cubbymon and Curlymon came out of the woods, and ran along with  
the digimon.  
  
"Bye!!!" The kids and digimon shouted at eachother.  
  
Hey digimon, hey digimon! Monster friends to the boys and girls! Hey digimon, hey  
digimon! Champions of the digital world! Seven young kids went to camp for the summer,  
wind up livin' in a digital land. Each seperate kid gets his own digital monster! A digital  
monster, a digital friend. Hey digimon, hey digimon! Ultimate friends to the boys, and  
girls! Hey digimon, hey digimon. Champions of the digital world! Well, a digimon  
In-Training, will digivolve to Rookie! Wich digivolves to Champion, and Utlimate too...  
Hey digimon, hey digimon! Monster friends to the boys and girls! Hey digimon, hey  
digimon, champions of the digital world!  
  
The kids dissappeared into the sunlight. Never to return to the digital world again?  
Somehow, I don't think so. Stay tuned to A Digimon Novel, and A Digimon Novel 2!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I did it! I finally finished! Can anyone beleive it? I must admit, at the beginning, I didn't  
think I would do it. But I did! Thank you to everybody who has read this far. It has been a  
pleasure writing for you. 


End file.
